55 Shooting Stars
by ARtheBard
Summary: The team travels back to L.A. to find an unsub killing off former child stars. With a far too many potential victims and suspects, the team is in for a tough case. And when an old friend of an agent appears will he let the personal cloud his ability to work? And will that cost a teammate their life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy! Here we go on another creepy case fic. But before we start, a few people have asked why Emily calls her wife JJ sometimes instead of Jen or Jennifer. There are three times that happens: **

**1) When she is trying to compartmentalize her feelings and slips up. Usually that's pointed out by her wife or a teammate. **

**2) When her feelings are all jumbled and raw at the surface. For instance, the slip up as she gets her Harley. The party, the gift, the friends/family it was just a bit overwhelming for Emster. JJ lets those instances slide because she knows it's not Emily denying her feelings just being hit by a lot at once. **

**3) When the author is tired and misses that she writes JJ instead of Jennifer during their interactions. Hence, the JJ when Emily is telling Rossi about the pregnancy. It's tough when everyone calls her JJ and only Emily, Francesca or the elder Prentiss' call her Jennifer. Even the Jareau's call her Jenny. It gets confusing. Dang my muse for making it hard on me. Lol**

**So, there you have the explanation. Feel free to decide when you see it what drives it. If there's nothing emotional going on, just chalk it up to a writer boo-boo that a Henry hug and kiss can't heal.**

**Now, without further ado, here is the start of the next case file…which doesn't actually start with the case. Well…you'll see. Anyhooo, enjoy!**

**-AR**

* * *

Tuesday morning Emily reports to Baltimore to help Katie Cole with the information her Crimes Against Children's Unit has found. Emily stands outside the door of the department, taking a couple deep breaths to steel herself for the nightmares she is about to reawaken.

"You know it's not an automatic door, right?" an amused voice says from behind her.

Emily turns and grins. "Hi, Agent Cole. Good to see you again."

Katie extends her hand. "Please, call me Katie. It's easier in this department to have a more relaxed atmosphere. What we see everyday can make you turn inward. You have to believe everyone here, from the probies on up to the chief is someone you can go to when you need to vent."

Emily nods. "I can imagine that is extremely helpful. When I was in Long Island I kept most of it to myself. And I hated the things I had to pass on to our analyst to enter into her search engines. I couldn't stand the thought I was making her live what I was living even in a small way."

"Understandable. Trust me when I can say the agents and analysts you will be working with today and possibly tomorrow have seen it all. If you need to scream, scream. If you need to break things ask for the plate room and one will take you down to it."

Emily frowns. "The plate room?"

Katie grins. "I frequent yard sales and buy up all the old dish sets. I have a room down in the basement where you can go and just throw plates at the wall to relieve stress. It's been a real saving grace for all of us."

Emily nods, smiling. "I bet it is. I will be sure to ask about it if I need to."

"Good. So, ready to slip back into Hell?"

Emily shrugs. "No time like the present. Just point me towards the coffee pot and my work station."

Katie notes the helmet in her hand. "Made the drive from just north of Quantico without coffee? You're a braver agent than I am, Emily."

The women laugh and head into the unit to get to work.

* * *

JJ is reading over a report on a series of rapes in the Norman, OK area. Something about the case is ringing a bell of familiarity. She turns to her computer and searches her files but can't see one that jumps out at her.

She goes back to the photos of the crime scenes and the photos taken of the victims. She turns them all to thumbnails on her tablet to see if putting them side by side helps her. She shakes her head. "I've seen these patterns. Where the hell have I seen them?"

As she flips through the photos once more it hits her: she'd seen the actual photos! She turns to Reid.

"Spence, do you remember a series of rapes you consulted on somewhere in the Midwest?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Since I joined the BAU I've consulted on 147 rape cases in the Midwest."

JJ grins. "Right. Of course you have. What about in the last year?" She gets up and shows him the picture on the tablet. It's a close up of a strange pattern on the back of a woman's leg. "Remember this? You brought it up in a meeting because no one can figure out what it is."

Reid slowly nods. "I do remember it. There were 17 women raped over a 4 year period in San Antonio and then the attacks just stopped. The women were drugged and could not remember where the rapes occurred but all had that same pattern on their legs." He looks up at JJ. "Where is this?"

"Norman, OK. They've had 9 rapes in the last 2 years."

"So the rapist left San Antonio for Norman. He's interstate."

"More importantly if the pattern is the same, wherever he's raping them went with him. He's got a trailer or motor home. Pull that file and let's see if Garcia can pull enough information to find this guy."

"Right. Go get Garcia going. I'll let Hotch know we may have a case for the team."

JJ nods and hurries down to the analyst's lair. "Garcia, up for a treasure hunt?"

Garcia spins around in her chair. "Always. What's the prize?"

"Getting a serial rapist off the street."

Garcia spins back to her computer. "Best prize ever! Give me what you've got!"

JJ sits on the edge of one computer desk. "Two years ago relocated from San Antonio to Norman, OK. Driving a van, RV or pulling a trailer. Would be in his late 30's to early 40's. Anti-social. Loner. Probably in a relationship with a woman who over-shadows him personally and professionally."

"Go, Profiler Jareau," Garcia says proudly as she types.

She is still inputting information when Hotch and Reid enter her office. "What do we have?" Hotch asks.

JJ gives him a rundown of what she's having Garcia input. Hotch and Reid both nod in agreement with JJ's parameters. Hotch lays a hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"Expand your search to include any towns between San Antonio and Norman. If he drove himself and he was not happy about the move he may have struck along the way."

Garcia nods. "Done. This is a huge search over a long stretch of the U.S. I'll let you all know when or if I get a hit."

"Garcia, do you mind putting this picture up on one of your big screens?" JJ asks, showing her the picture of the strange pattern.

Garcia finds the file she had sent JJ and puts the picture up on the wall. Hotch, Reid and JJ all walk over to stare at the larger image.

"It's a grid of some sort," Reid notes. "They had to have been laying on it long enough in one position to get such a good imprint."

"True," JJ notes. "But if they were being raped while it was being done the pattern wouldn't be as defined. This was done after the rape."

Hotch frowns. "He fell asleep on them. After the rape, he fell asleep on top of them, pressing them down onto whatever it was. When he woke he then dumped them."

Reid thinks carefully. "His adrenaline should have been pumping due to the illegality of the act. What could make him pass out?"

"Comfort," JJ states. She looks at the two men. "He was so into the fantasy that he actually derived comfort from the closeness, much like when you fall asleep in the arms of the one you love after sex. These are the perfect women: they don't degrade him, they let him run the show. They aren't in charge, he is."

"He must take the time to stalk them," Reid notes. "Otherwise he wouldn't have felt so comfortable. The women didn't resemble each other so it's not their looks giving him the comfort. And none of the women mentioned a man chatting them up before the attack so it's all in his head."

Hotch looks at his two agents. "Contact the detectives you were working with. Reid, let them know the case has possibly gone active again. JJ, tell yours that we may have a connect in Texas and will do our best to find who this man is so he can pay in both states. Garcia, as soon as the run finishes, let us all know. We may be responding as a team."

"Yes, sir."

The agents return to their desks to make the notifications. JJ sends a text off to Emily letting her know they may be flying to Norman. They had already decided if the team is called away JJ would take Emily's go bag…since Emily had insisted on riding her Harley to Baltimore. JJ grins. Emily had looked hot as shit that morning putting her riding chaps on over her work slacks. And the desire to jump her bones right there in the garage had NOTHING to do with pregnancy hormones.

Probably.

* * *

Emily closes her text messaging down and sighs. "How fucked is it that the chance to chase down a serial rapist makes me feel better?"

The young agent sitting adjacent to her grins. "I understand. It sounds pretty good to me, too," he admits.

Emily stares at the description of the videos in front of her. All had seemed similar to what she found in New York but how many ways were there to describe the horrors the movies held. She runs a hand through her hair and stands.

"Time to watch the damn things," she mutters.

She goes to the room in which Cole had set up a VCR/DVD combo and the stacks of child pornography. Emily closes the door and sits down in front of the TV. She lifts up the first DVD and inserts the disc.

Two hours later she walks over to Cole's office. "Katie, we have a problem. Two of those pieces of shit in there were done after Long Island but it's definitely the same editing technique. If you look at others there are differences in the way it's filmed, edited and framed. But those two…those two are right out of Ridgeley's network."

Cole sits back in her chair. "I thought the same thing. I really thought we got everyone connected to that shit hole."

Emily shrugs and drops down into the chair across from Cole. "We didn't. But whoever did that is in Ridgeley's notes. Reid was the one that cracked his codes but…never mind…"

"But what, Emily?"

Emily sighs and stares at the ceiling. "It took a lot for us all to get past that one. It was…hard for a lot of reasons. I fucking hate the thought of bringing Reid back into this shit. I know time is always of the essence," she brings her eyes down to lock with Cole's, "but can we leave him out for now? Reid and I think a lot alike. I may not be as fast as him but can you give me a day to try to find this new guy before we call him? Please?"

Cole smiles. "Your devotion to him is admirable. I can give you until tomorrow."

Emily nods. "Thank you. Do you have the files I need to look through?"

Cole reaches behind herself and grabs an accordion file. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll let you know something when I know it."

Emily takes the file and returns to the desk she had been using. A headache has started behind her right eye and she has a feeling it is not going away any time soon.

* * *

"Nothing, sir," Garcia reports.

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean I have no man hitting with the various parameters I've input."

Reid slaps his hand against his forehead. "Of course not! It was in the profile: he has a wife who overshadows him. Everything would be in her name."

"Correct, Dr. Reid. But no hits on a woman, either, within the parameters that include the Texas to Norman move. I changed that part of the parameter just in case," Garcia tells him.

JJ drops down onto Hotch's couch. "So we gave those detectives hope for no reason?"

Hotch shakes his head. "No, we gave them a stronger profile. The police in Norman now have an idea what to look for, something to warn the public about. If more information comes to light we can reconsider whether or not to go out that way."

JJ sighs and stands. "Then let me officially say this really, really sucks." She walks out of the office to make a call to Oklahoma.

Reid watches her go then turns to their boss. "She's right."

Hotch just nods as Reid goes to call San Antonio. Garcia looks at Hotch. "Is there anything more I can do?"

"Not right now, Garcia. Good work. Even if the results were less than satisfactory it has nothing to do with you."

* * *

When Emily gets home that night just before 7 she finds her children are already in bed and her wife sits in their bedroom, a glass of apple cider in her hand as she stares out over the backyard. Emily sits down on the bench at the end of their bed.

"Bad day?" the brunette asks.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

JJ turns and looks into her wife's haunted eyes. "Go sing to them, honey. It will help you."

"And what will help you?"

JJ holds up the cider. "Pretending this is wine…and your arms."

Emily smiles. "Then you'll have both. See you in a few minutes."

JJ stands and goes to their bed. She sits so she can hear her wife singing through the monitors. She can't help but smile when Henry's sleepy voice commands.

"Sing, Mama," when Emily finishes the first lullaby.

Emily kisses his forehead and complies, singing one more for him. She then goes to check on their daughter and sings to her, smiling as Rocky coos when a hand is brushed down her back. JJ smiles at the noise.

"Our little love bug," she whispers.

Emily walks into the bedroom and starts to change into her pajamas.

"Did you eat?" JJ asks.

Emily nods. "Katie ordered pizza for us. She convinced me it would be better to wait out traffic than leave right at 5."

"Smart woman. How was the bike?"

A real smile lights up Emily's face. "Amazing." She walks over and crawls onto the bed, snuggling up to her wife. "Thank you so much, Jennifer. It was…I think that might be the most thoughtful, incredible, surprising gift I have ever been given. I never in a million years would have expected it."

JJ gives her a kiss. "I have to admit, I never would have predicted buying one for you but that ride we took made me think more about it. You looked so…peaceful that day. Yes, you are so happy being a wife and mother but I think you also need that solo time. I can see it in your eyes even tonight. The freedom and seclusion is healing to you in some ways."

Emily stares at her wife. "I…I hadn't…wow…nice job, profiler. You nailed it. I hadn't thought of it in those terms but, yeah, I do feel better now than when I left Baltimore. Even better now that I'm in your arms but the drive home settled me in a way I hadn't considered."

"I'm glad."

"So, what's going on with the serial rapist?"

JJ tells Emily about the brick wall they had run into. Emily pulls her wife closer. "You've uncovered important information today, Jen. You, Reid and Garcia are getting the police closer to finding him. I can't help but believe when they catch him the things you all have found will help convict him."

JJ kisses Emily's chin. "Thank you. I needed to hear that because I really hated calling that detective back and telling him we were just as stuck as he had been. So, going back to Baltimore tomorrow?"

Emily nods. "Yeah, I am. I'm close to cracking the code. Once I do, I'm out of there."

"Good. I hate the look in your eyes when you just think about the Long Island case." She stands and pulls Emily up. "So, let's go shower, wash the day off ourselves, you can wash my hair, and then we can crawl into bed for some mindless TV."

Emily stands and pulls JJ close. "Perfect idea, Mrs. Prentiss. Absolutely perfect."

The two share a kiss then go into the bathroom to put JJ's plan into action. When they get out, both are fully relaxed. As they crawl into bed, JJ kisses her wife and snuggles into her arms.

"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too." She rubs a hand over JJ's stomach. "You and our little nesters and our two toddlers. You all are my world."

JJ kisses her again. "As you are mine."

Emily starts to deepen the kiss but suddenly JJ pulls away.

"That's IT! You're mine!" she says excitedly.

"Umm…yeah?" Emily says in confusion.

"But if you were some overbearing, obnoxious woman I couldn't escape I wouldn't want you to know about my place of solace! I'd hide it from you so I could rape and kill surrogates for you anytime you got to be too much for me!"

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Wow…you really suck at sweet talking tonight. Can I assume this is about the case and not concerns I'm going to become the monster you need to repeatedly kill?"

JJ leaps up and grabs her phone. "Totally about the case. I need to send a text to Garcia. Somehow he's hiding his RV or van or trailer from his wife and us. Either he didn't re-register it when they moved to Norman and he's driving with expired tags or he's stolen registration date stickers for the plates so he doesn't _have_ to register it. I'm sure there is something Garcia can do to find out."

JJ finishes the text and crawls back into bed. "Now, where were we?"

"I'm not sure about you but I was sitting here thinking we talk about some pretty damn creepy things at bedtime."

JJ laughs. "Uh, yep, we do. More proof we are perfect together."

Emily joins her wife in laughter. "Yes, Mrs. Prentiss, I guess we are."

The two share a kiss then settle down to watch a couple of comedies and forget about death and mayhem for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jayje! You so totally rock!" Garcia says as she bursts into the bullpen. She hands print outs to Reid and JJ both. "Police in Norman have written numerous citations to the same RV for failure to pay the fees where it is parked. The fees get paid, the RV moves to another park and the process starts again. Same RV, same description, same Texas plates BUT different registration sticker in the window every time!"

"That's him! He moves on when the authorities alert to his RV," JJ notes. "I didn't think about the window sticker. He probably steals one before moving on to try to delay connections between his RV and the crime areas."

"And he probably misses paying the fees because his wife or girlfriend controls the finances and he has to be careful about the money," Reid notes.

"BOLO out?" JJ asks.

Garcia nods. "I sent this information to the detective and he's getting it out on the wire now. He also plans to hit some of the places RV's could park that the unsub hasn't used yet."

JJ turns to Reid. "Let's tell Hotch. We may not need to go if this lead pans out."

Reid stands and follows JJ and Garcia to the chief's office. They let him know about JJ's brainstorm and Garcia's search success. Hotch reads over the information and nods.

"For now we won't plan to go. If they don't locate the unsub by the end of the day, JJ and Reid you will go out to see if you can find anything more at the camp sites, dump sites and abductions sites that may have been missed in the reports. Right now I don't see how the whole team could add to this. You'll be able to help us figure out if we can or not."

The two agents nod. Hotch looks at Garcia.

"Well done, Garcia. Not many people would think to run the registration sticker information which is why the police missed it."

Garcia grins proudly. "Thank you, sir. It was JJ's idea but this was a real team effort."

"Actually, I was just thinking about the stickers on his license plates. The sticker on the front window never entered my head," JJ admits with a grin.

Reid chuckles. "And that's why we all work better as a team."

Hotch just nods. "Good job all of you. Keep me informed," he says in dismissal.

The three go back to their desks to work on other open cases…and cross their fingers the cops in Norman will find the unsub.

* * *

"Triangle is E. Square is V. Right squiggle is A. Exclamation is N. And left squiggle is S. The bastard that edited these movies is named Evans," Emily mutters. "It has to be Evans."

"Convinced yourself yet?" Katie Cole asks from behind the agent.

Emily nods. "Yes. Now, what's your first name you sick son of a bitch?"

Katie watches as Emily starts to write out the symbols that give them a first name that had been buried deep inside the filmography in Ridgeley's information. Slowly the first name comes out: T-H-O-M-A-S. Emily underlines it twice and spins around.

"Have your analyst search Thomas Evans."

Katie turns and hurries out of the room, Emily right behind her. "Stacia, search Thomas Evans in the greater New York City area," Katie orders.

"Yes, ma'am," the woman says and starts to type. "Wow…23 names."

"He'd be single," Emily states as she starts to pace. "Has a background in film, perhaps even currently works in the media legitimately. He owns his own house, a place with enough privacy to edit these films. Most likely he has renovated it to install a film editing room specifically if it didn't already have one."

The analysts' fingers fly over her keyboard. She is not as fast as Garcia, Emily notes, but she is good.

"Okay, we have one name. Thomas Evans, has his media creds as a cameraman but studied editing in college. Lives well beyond his means and renovated his home in Queens 2 years ago."

Katie nods. "Arrests?"

"Indecent exposure. Let off with a warning when he claimed he was just peeing in the bushes and didn't realize the kids were on the other side."

"Bullshit," Emily mutters.

"Scared once and got smart. Leveraged his abilities with not one but two major child traffickers. Now he becomes my bitch," Katie states venomously. She turns to Emily. "My team will have the warrant by the time we get to New York. You in?"

Emily shakes her head. "No. I'm done, Katie. If you need me to testify I will but…but I can't go all into it again. Not after…I just can't…"

Katie nods. "I understand, Emily. I swear I do." She pats her on the shoulder. "Damn good job. Just sorry I had to drag you back down into this."

"It's okay. Thanks for letting me leave Reid out of it. That means a lot to me," Emily tells her.

"Never doubted for a second you'd crack the code. Add in your profiling skills and I knew we'd track this fuck down."

Emily grins. "You're a profiler, too, Katie. You'd have done the same."

"Sure. But it's a heck of a lot easier to make someone else do all the work," Katie replies with a sly smile.

Emily chuckles and nods. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Ride safely."

Emily nods and goes to gather her things. She glances around Katie's unit. There is a new spring in people's steps; the excitement in the air is electric. It was nice…but it wasn't the BAU. Tucking her helmet under her arm, Emily heads for her motorcycle for the drive back to Quantico.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Emily walks into the bullpen of the BAU. JJ, Reid and Garcia are discussing the latest in their rapist case when they see her. Emily wears her black leather safety jacket and her black leather chaps. Her shoulder holster peaks out as she lifts a hand to her hair to ease the helmet-head look. Yep, she is tall, dark and dangerous. JJ sucks in a breath.

"Damn…she should come with a warning label," she mumbles lustfully.

Reid and Garcia slowly turn and look at her before bursting into laughter. JJ blushes.

"Oh shit…did I say that out loud?"

"Out loud and lustful, Jayje," Garcia confirms.

"Son of a bitch," JJ mutters and walks away from the other two to greet her wife. "Hey, nice ride?"

Emily nods. "Yes. Especially since it signaled the end to my time up there."

"Until next time."

Emily shrugs. "Until next time. Right. Sucks that we know there will be a next time."

JJ smiles at her. "Got to do something to keep Batman and Spiderman in business, right?"

Emily smiles, knowing JJ had brought up the nicknames to make her think of their children; knowing it would make Emily settle inside. "You're right. Thanks, Jen."

"Anytime, Em. Oh, and," she leans in close, "those chaps are giving me ideas. Lose them before I act on those ideas."

Emily bursts out laughing and removes the tempting items. "There. All better?"

"Yep. Still have some ideas of other ways to use them," she whispers as she goes back to her desk.

Emily just laughs. Got to freaking LOVE pregnancy hormones!

* * *

At 4:30 JJ's phone rings. She recognizes the area code as being from Norman. "Jareau," she answers.

"We got the motherfucker!" Pause. "Uh, excuse my French, ma'am."

JJ smiles. "No problem, Detective. Forensics?"

"I don't think he's cleaned that damn thing in 6 years. I've talked to the detective from San Antonio and he's getting me DNA samples to be tested against anything we find."

"That's great! If you need anything else from us, let me know. My boss has okayed me to come out there if you need me to."

"Thanks, Agent Jareau. D.A. may want to talk to you about the profile and other information you sent but I think we've got what we need on this guy right now. He has over 100 pictures on his digital camera of a woman. We think she was his next target. I'm thinking he probably has an SD card for each of his victims. It's like you said: he thinks they are in a relationship and he's documented it. We'll fry him for all the attacks, that's for damn sure."

"Excellent. Congratulations, Detective."

"Thanks again, Agent Jareau. I appreciate the help."

"Anytime."

JJ hangs up and looks over at Reid. She can tell by what he's saying he's talking to the detective in San Antonio. Thank God Reid had asked for help last year on the case that had him stumped. Once again teamwork took down the unsub. JJ shifts her eyes to Emily, who is smiling at Reid. Emily looks to her wife.

"Nice job, Jen."

"Hell of a team, Em. I need to tell Hotch and Garcia."

JJ walks up to Hotch's office, squeezing her wife's shoulder happily as she walks by.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning the team is sitting in the conference room as Garcia presents a case. "Bad news, my League of Justice, temps are going to be down in the 40's this weekend. Good news is I'm sending you to L.A. where temps will be in the high 60's to low 70's."

"I knew I loved you for a reason," Rossi jokes. Garcia gives him a wink.

"Police in La-La Land are concerned with a growing pattern of deaths and want to stop the killings before the media picks up on things." She pulls up a picture. "Victim 1, recognize him?"

"Isn't that the guy from, damn…what's it called…'First Bell'?" Emily finally stammers out.

"Point for Prentiss. Yes, Kyle Gilliand was part of the ensemble cast of 'First Bell'. He was not the star but he had a pretty popular following in the Tween market. Sadly, as we all know, Tween's grow up and lose their puppy love for certain child stars. Though others on the show transitioned to adult roles, Gilliand did not. He had fallen into obscurity and was even working at a fast food joint where, it seemed, no one had any idea who he was until a 'Where Are They Now?' show tracked him down. He saw a brief resurgence in popularity, especially since one of the cable channels is re-airing 'First Bell'. He did some appearances, had cameo's on a couple shows and then 'poof' the new fame bubble burst and he had slipped back into nothingness."

"How long from re-emergence to nothing again?" JJ asks.

"About 10 months."

"Fast fall," Emily notes.

"That's Hollywood for you," Garcia says with a shrug. "Two weeks ago he was found in his apartment with a .38 bullet in his head. Copies of magazines and DVD's featuring First Bell were destroyed and scattered over his body."

"Rage, obsession, murder. Got to love L.A.," Rossi says dryly.

"Oh, Monsieur Rossi, it gets better." Garcia pulls up the next picture. "Last night Mixie Aster was found- -"

"Oh my God," Reid interrupts, his voice cracking in astonishment. Everyone looks at him. "She…she was in a movie with Lila Archer. They were friends." He blushes when he realizes everyone is looking at him. "I, um…"

"You went out to visit her, you dog!" Morgan states.

Reid clears his throat. "Um…I think…Garcia needs out attention," he mumbles, wishing a hole would open up and swallow him whole.

Garcia grins and rescues the embarrassed genius. "Yes, she was. She was on the short lived Saturday morning show 'Time Travel Teacher': the wacky tales of a teacher with at time machine she used to teach her kids about history. Of course, hilarity and craziness ensued as they tried not to alter history."

"Of course. It's kind of cute," Emily says. Everyone looks at her. She shrugs. "I have a kid getting into TV age. I need to know what he might watch," she defends herself.

"Understandable. And she's right…it's cute," Hotch agrees. The team chuckles at the parents. "Jack loves it."

"Anyhoo, Aster had fallen into obscurity until an appearance on TV show that reunites casts of old shows. Like Gilliand she had a brief flurry of fame and then it died, or rather was killed by her addiction to meth. She just couldn't stay straight even when old friend Lila Archer tried to get her help."

"They were friends until the drugs," Reid tells the team. "It…it hurt Lila that drugs meant more to Mixie."

"Sadly, she won't get a third chance. She, too, was found with a .38 bullet in her head and destroyed DVD's and ripped up copies of articles spread all over body. So far these are the only 2 killings but the police would like us to come see if we can stop the killer before there are more."

Hotch takes over. "So far this has stayed out of the media but it won't for long. Sadly there are a large number of fallen child stars for the unsub to choose from. Wheels up in 30. Oh, and, Jareau, Prentiss, if you two end up with 'car problems' in a Bureau vehicle this case please refer to the handbook for activities not allowed in them."

Emily and JJ blush BRIGHT red as everyone else, Hotch included, laugh. The wives look at each other.

"This is your fault," they say simultaneously, pointing at each other.

* * *

By the time the team is on the jet and in the air, Garcia has finished her first run of backgrounds.

"Now keep in mind the same studio produced both shows so it's not unusual to have crossover on the crew, directors, writers, etc," she starts.

"How much crossover, Garcia," Hotch presses.

"So far 76 people," she reports sadly.

"Oh, good grief."

"Garcia, do any of those 76 appear on both the recent shows the two stars appeared on?" Reid asks.

Garcia nods. "There are 21 people that also appeared on those two shows. Before you ask, none have records for anything more violent than minor drug possession, drunk in public or DUI."

"Well, it always sucks when we don't have any suspects. Turns out it also sucks when we have lots of suspects," Morgan states as everyone nods.

"Garcia, send us what you have on each potential suspect. The rest of you, we have 5 hours in the air and will have an extra 3 hours to work today. Rest for three hours then start reviewing the people Garcia has culled. We'll come together an hour before landing. On the ground, JJ get with the police spokesperson and make sure we head off any leaks or media speculation." JJ nods. "Prentiss, Rossi, go to the morgue and check out the bodies. Maybe there is more about them than we can see in the briefs. Morgan, you and I will check out the crime scenes. Both are still sealed so the lead detective will meet us. Reid, geographic profile," Hotch orders. "Any media requests get filtered right to JJ. You okay with that?"

JJ nods. "Definitely," she answers, rubbing her stomach unconsciously. "I can also help Spence with the geo-profile and start on financials with him once I finish with the press liaison."

"Good. Everyone rest now. We need to find this guy before he chooses his next target."

Hotch stands up and moves to his seat near the front of the jet. Everyone else gets settled for the long flight. Reid looks at JJ.

"Do you want to stretch out on the couch?"

She smiles at him. "No thanks, Spence. Eventually that will be a necessity but right now," she lifts the arms between the seats and snuggles up to Emily, "this will be just fine."

Reid nods and takes the sofa. Emily puts her feet up on the seat in front of her and wraps an arm around JJ's shoulder. She kisses her wife's temple.

"I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you, too."

JJ closes her eyes and quickly drifts off to sleep. Emily remains awake, running her hand up and down JJ's arm, picturing what their two little nesters will eventually look like. She hopes at least one is blonde so Henry doesn't feel left out somehow. She smiles as she pictures one blonde and one brunette. That would be perfect. Maybe a boy and a girl? That would help guarantee she wouldn't get them confused.

"Imagining your kids?" Morgan asks quietly.

Emily looks over at him and grins. "How'd you know?"

"You just looked so serene and happy plus you were staring at JJ's stomach. Profiling 101."

Emily laughs slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. Twins, Morgan. It's going to be a long, strange trip."

"You can say that again." He moves on back to another seat so he can stretch out with his music.

Emily sighs and settles down in her seat. She tries to go to sleep but her mind just won't stop picturing the Prentiss household as 4 kids grow up together. It will be crazy. It will be messy. There will be arguments. There will be hurt feelings.

But above all…there will be love.


	4. Chapter 4

As Rossi starts the SUV he gives Emily a smile. "Terrified yet?"

Emily laughs. "Yeah, I am half the time. The other half I'm so happy I wouldn't be surprised if Straus demanded a drug test."

Rossi laughs. "You should be safe for a little while. She's still overjoyed with the vineyard."

Emily grins. "Good to know." She takes a deep breath, switching her mind from Mama Mode to Agent Mode. "So, forgotten child stars…if ever there was a huge pool of people to choose from.'

Rossi nods. "You said it. Maybe we need to figure out when…never mind."

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking if we can get a hold of some of these shows that brought our first two victims back into the limelight maybe we can get an idea who briefly shone again before their star faded once more. But, sadly, I'm not sure that would give us too narrow a potential victim pool," he finishes.

Emily nods. "I see what you mean. Still, it would be a start. I'll call JJ. She can work on getting copies of the tapes."

Rossi raises an eyebrow. "JJ?"

Emily frowns…then sighs. "Shit. Okay, Prentiss, turn off the personal to a point," she mutters to herself as she pulls out her phone. "But don't piss off your wife by calling her JJ."

Rossi laughs out loud. "Where the Hell were you when I needed coaching to keep my wives happy?"

Emily grins. "For the first 5 or so I was probably still in grade school."

Rossi turns and glares at her. "Three! There are only THREE exes! Why must you all keep adding to the total?"

"Just to get a rise out of you, old man," she admits. Then turns her attention to her phone. "Jen, hey, Rossi and I had a thought." She lays out what they are hoping she can find. "Think you can get those for us?"

JJ shrugs as she considers it. "Maybe. Won't really know until I try. I'll talk to Hotch first, though. The best way to make sure this gets out to the public is to start asking a couple dozen people for tapes. Someone will say something and next thing you know I'll be dealing with a nightmare."

"True. It was a thought. Maybe some of those episodes will be on YouTube. We can surf there later."

"Good thought. Okay, let me finish up with the spokeswoman and then call Hotch. I'll let you know if anything comes of your idea."

"Perfect. Thanks, Jen."

"Anytime, Agent Sexy."

Emily blushes as she puts away her phone. Rossi glances at her and sees the red cheeks. "Wishing it was your wife in here instead of me, Emily?"

"No," she says with a smile. "She just…she…" she sighs. "Never mind. Probably best I didn't say."

"You're probably right," he agrees with amusement.

Emily shakes her head. "Just drive, Rossi, and keep the vehicle, and your mind, out of the gutters."

Rossi just smirks as he drives them towards the office of the coroner.

* * *

When JJ walks into the police station she shows her credentials to the desk sergeant. "Hi, I'm here to see Detective Gerard Renfro."

The sergeant nods and grabs his phone. "Gerry, there's some woman here from the FBI to see you."

JJ inwardly bristles at the "some woman" comment, knowing the older man would not have been as rude to a male agent. The sergeant hangs up and gestures to some seats.

"He'll be here in a minute. He works, you know."

JJ forces a smile to his face. "Of course he does. Us FBI agents just sit around on our asses all day twiddling our thumbs. Thank you, Officer."

JJ turns and sits down, happy to have seen the flash of anger in the man's eyes at her response, especially using "officer" instead of his rank at the end. As she sits down she coaches herself a little.

_"Pregnancy hormones are probably doubled, Prentiss. Check your attitude before you say the wrong thing to the wrong person. The victims, not male chauvinist pigs, are what matters."_

When the nearby elevator opens JJ sees a detective she doesn't recognize from previous cases in L.A. Thanks to a picture Garcia had emailed JJ knows the dark-haired man is the team's contact. She also knows, thanks to the analyst, the man is 47 years old, has been on the force since he was 23, is on his second marriage and has a very impressive record with the LAPD. JJ stands and extends her hand.

"Detective Renfro, SSA Jennifer Jareau."

He shakes her hand and grins. "Call me Gerry. Yeah, I remember you."

She raises an eyebrow. "I'm JJ. You remember me? I apologize, have we met?"

"Not exactly. I helped out on scene where your bell was rung with a shovel."

JJ chuckles. "Ah, yes. Not one of my better moments. Sorry I don't remember you but, well, I don't remember much about that afternoon."

He grins. "Not surprising. I was damn impressed you managed to get to your feet, neutralize one suspect and hold the other until back-up arrived."

JJ nods. "Thanks. Sadly…still don't remember all that." The two laugh and make their way to the elevator. "Uh, about the desk sergeant…thought you should know I mouthed off at him a bit."

Renfro laughs. "Let me guess, called you little lady or some other insulting thing?"

JJ blushes. "Uh, yeah."

"Don't worry about him. He's a throw-back to the olden days where women were secretaries not officers. He's got a month until retirement and we're all carefully encouraging him to just take vacation for that month."

"Will it work?"

"Probably not. He wants to get paid out on his unused vacation. Please just know he's a dinosaur and his attitude doesn't reflect the opinions of the rest of us. We respect your job as an agent and as a woman."

JJ smiles at him as they get off the elevator. "Thanks. So, if you can point me towards your spokeswoman I'll get with her to make sure we stay ahead of the press. I'll then head into wherever you're working and start combing through financials on the victims to see if there are any crossovers in their lives."

"Sounds good. Where are the rest of you?"

"Our chief Aaron Hotchner and SSA Derek Morgan went to profile the crime scenes to see if they give us insight into the killer."

"Right, I have an officer meeting them to give them access to the scenes."

"Good. SSA's Emily Prentiss and Dave Rossi went to the morgue to look at the body of Aster and get any impressions from the coroner that can't make official records. And Dr. Spencer Reid will be up here in a few minutes. He had to take a call."

"Perfect. Well, here's the media office. Let me show you around."

He takes her into the media suite of offices to introduce her to the new spokeswoman.

* * *

Just before they enter the building Reid's phone rings. He sees the caller i.d. reads "Longbow"…his code for Lila Archer. He looks at JJ.

"I, uh, need to take this. See you inside."

JJ frowns at him. "You okay, Spence?"

He nods. "It's…Lila. Please don't tell Morgan but we've stayed friends and talk a lot. I don't want him to…to tease me about this friendship."

JJ smiles and nods. "Your secret is safe with me. See you inside."

Reid answers on the fourth ring. "Hi."

Lila's voice tells him she's been crying. "Spencer…I need a favor…my friend Mixie…"

"I know," he interrupts. "We just arrived. The locals called us in to help before things started to escalate."

"Good. Then I know you'll do right by her," she replies with relief.

"We'll do our best. Lila, please understand that there is a large pool of potential victims and an even larger pool of potential suspects. We'll do everything we can, I swear to you, but sometimes…sometimes we don't find everything we need to solve the case."

"I know, Spencer. But I also know you won't just give up without trying to find the killer." She pauses. "I know she…she was messed up but she was still my friend. I always hoped one day the friendship would mean more than the drugs."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

Lila thinks a second. "Maybe…a month ago. But, well, I sent her money last week."

"For what?"

"I'm up in Vancouver shooting a movie for SyFy. She left me a voicemail saying she was in trouble with her dealer. It's not the first time she's needed help. I just…I didn't call her back. I didn't want to hear her thank me and promise to change. I just transferred the money to her account."

"How much?"

"This time it was $500. This is the most it's ever been. Usually it's just $100 or $200." She starts to speak rapidly. "I know it's kind of like me feeding her addiction but, Spencer, I couldn't let him hurt her!"

"Do you know her dealer?"

"Yeah. His name is Kirk Washington. I know he goes by something else but can't remember what. If he did this, you'll make him pay, right?" she pleads.

"Of course but right now it doesn't look like a drug situation. Whatever it is, I'll keep you as informed as I can."

"Thanks, Spencer. It makes me feel so much better to know you're helping with this. I…I've missed you."

Reid smiles. "I've missed you, too. I'm sorry this is what gets me back out to L.A."

"And it figures I'm out of the country." There is a bit of an awkward silence. "So, uh, I guess you have to get to work."

"Yeah. I'll call you tonight with an update and…and just to see how you're doing," he offers.

"Thanks, Spencer."

"So, um, bye, Lila."

"Bye."

Spencer hangs up and pockets his phone. He stands for a minute to settle his emotions a bit. Though he would never admit it to Morgan or anyone, Lila had been his first. They had remained friends and, until he started dating Cindy, had enjoyed a Friends With Benefits sort of situation when they were both single. But beyond the sex, there had been friendship and a deep caring for each other.

The only other time he had felt so emotionally invested in a case had been going after Doyle to rescue Emily. Yes, when Reese had Morgan there was a deeper fear in all of them but it wasn't quite the same; maybe because Emily had been pregnant and JJ had been so destroyed during the Doyle case.

Reid takes a deep breath. "Time to put away your feelings, Reid. Do the job and make things right for Lila and the families of both victims."

He turns and makes his way into the building to start the geographic profile.

* * *

Morgan and Hotch look around the one room apartment Gilliand had called home. Hotch shakes his head.

"Be it ever so humble…"

"And nasty as crap," Morgan adds to the old saying.

Hotch grins and nods. From the doorway they can see everything, including piles of dirty clothes and fast food trash. A bed frame is in one corner (the mattress had been taken to the lab for analysis), a worn recliner, an old TV, a kitchen that consisted of a sink, small refrigerator and a hot plate, and a wall showing highlights from Gilliand's life as a child star round out his worldly possessions. Morgan points the wall.

"The unsub didn't touch that. He brought the pictures and articles with him."

Hotch nods. "Yes, he did. This was a planned out execution." He points to the recliner. "Does it seem strange the recliner is not facing the TV but rather the bed?"

Morgan nods. "Yeah, it does." He pulls out his tablet and pulls up the crime scene photos. "It wasn't moved by the evidence team," he notes, showing Hotch the chair in the same position when the body was still in the bed.

"So maybe the killer turned it? But why? Gilliand was killed by the shot. He didn't suffer so it wasn't a way for the killer to watch a torturous death."

"Maybe he sat there and taunted Gilliand before killing him?" Morgan suggests.

"Coroner's report says Gilliand never flinched, showed no signs of trying to get away from the shot. He was most likely asleep in bed when the killer entered."

"So how did the killer get in?" Morgan goes and looks at the door. He sighs. "These locks are so scratched up it's impossible to tell if they were jimmied."

Hotch is flipping through his tablet. He frowns. "If Gilliand was sleeping, why was he wearing slacks, a nicer shirt than you would expect to see in this place, and even a tie?"

Morgan shrugs. "Fell asleep waiting for something or someone? Or came back and just fell asleep in his clothes? He _was_ legally drunk at the time of his death."

"Maybe." Hotch switches to Aster's information. "She was dressed nicer than you'd expect, too. Also drunk with minimal signs of narcotics in her system. Long term use but nothing recent."

Morgan slowly nods. "Auditions? Maybe they were trying to get back in the game?"

"Possibly." He pulls out his phone. "Garcia, do you know if Gilliand and Aster had agents?"

Garcia types a second. "Nothing showing, sir."

"Okay. Get their last known agents and send the information to me. Morgan and I need to go see them."

"On it's way to you faster than an 8mm camera."

Hotch grins. "Thanks, Garcia." He looks around. "Nothing more to see here. Let's go check out Aster's place."

Morgan nods and follows him out the door of the depressing little home.

* * *

Emily studies the body on the table. She had once been cute bordering on beautiful. But years of drug use had taken their toll. Mixie Aster had lost her top two front teeth and 1 on the bottom. Her cheeks were sunken in and had the bruised look often seen on long-time drug users. Emily shakes her head.

"What was the allure, little one?" she whispers. She looks up at the coroner. "So, it didn't look like she'd been high immediately before she died?"

"I'd say not. Drunk, but not high."

"Is it possible she'd been drugged and the crap in her system masked that?" Rossi asks.

The coroner thinks a moment, then shrugs. "I don't think so. If she'd had any narcotic in her system just prior to her death it would have shown up on the tox screen."

Emily considers this a moment. "What if…what if it was a fast metabolizing one, like Rohipnol or the like, and she'd had time to sleep it off?"

The coroner raises an eyebrow. "Interesting. That could be possible. It if did show up in the tox screen it would show very low levels in her system." He thinks a second more. "Yes, if she had been dosed, left to sleep it off, then killed it would explain why she never flinched or tried to get away from her killer."

Rossi studies the arms of the body. "The bruising around her wrists?"

"Two to three days old at the time of her death. She had been seen out the night before she was found dead so I doubt they were done by the killer. At least not on the night she died." Rossi blows out a breath. "What can you tell us about Gilliand?"

The coroner starts to walk to another table with a body under a sheet. Emily frowns.

"Wait? He's still here?"

The coroner nods. "Sadly, yes. No one has come forward to claim the body. In fact, the only person to come by was a woman who claimed to be his girlfriend who wanted his personal affects. Had to send her to the police."

Emily and Rossi exchange a look. They'll need to find that woman. For now they move to the body of the first victim. He didn't have the same signs of drug use as Mixie but he was still in bad shape.

"He hadn't had a decent meal in a while," she notes.

The coroner nods in agreement. "I think he was living mostly on fast food and junk food. Interestingly, he didn't show signs of alcohol abuse. Yes, there was some in his system when he died but he was not a regular user."

"Why is that interesting?" Rossi asks.

"I have been at this job for better than 20 years, Agent Rossi. I have seen many fallen child stars and most resemble Ms. Aster. Especially if they end up here as a result of murder or other suspicious death. Most are eaten up with alcohol-related diseases or syndromes at the least and most have illegal drug issues. For the most part, Mr. Gilliand is clean."

"That _is_ interesting," Emily agrees. "So he was down on his luck but not down and out. He could have still done something with his life either in or out of acting. Aster was…sad to say, on her way out of the world. But I think we can eliminate an Angel of Mercy from the profile," she says to Rossi.

He nods. He lifts up the dead man's hand. "No wrist bruising so that's not part of our unsub's m.o." He lays the arm back down and looks at the coroner. "So, off the record, if you saw these two bodies and didn't know the bullets matched would you link them?"

He shakes his head. "Not by the condition of their bodies." Before he can say anything more one of his techs enters. "Sylvia, I'm still with the agents."

"I know, Doc, that's why I came in. We've got another match to the gun used for these two murders."

"Another child star?" Emily asks.

"No an unrelated murder." She hands the folder to her boss as she addresses the agents. "52 year old woman found in the stairwell of her apartment complex. She came in last week but we just got the ballistics match back."

The coroner frowns. "Strange. No sign of alcohol or drugs in her system."

Rossi looks at Emily. "We need to get Garcia to find out if any former stars live in this woman's apartment building."

Emily nods. "Would give us a kill a week if you're thinking what I am." She looks at the coroner. "Send this information to Detective Renfro. Even if it's unrelated to these cases it's the same killer."

The coroner nods. "Will do. Unfortunately her body has already been released to her family but I can review my notes and photos to see if anything else links her."

"Perfect," Emily tells him. "We'll be in touch."

She and Rossi are out the door. Emily has her phone up. "Garcia, I need you to run the information on a Mrs. Claire Cheddar, widow. She was murdered last week by our unsub's gun. If she's not a former child star I need you to run the people in her apartment building. Most likely a child star is there and probably dead."

"Oh, geez…shit…on it now, Emster. Will be in touch soon."

"Thanks, PG."

* * *

Reid stares at the map and shakes his head. Nothing. No crossover anywhere. They lived on opposite sides of the city, shopped different places, worked different places, even had different agents back when they were working. He sighs. Nothing to tell the team…nothing to tell Lila.

"This sucks," he finally mumbles aloud.

JJ looks up from the stack of financials she is looking over. "You okay, Spence?"

He shrugs and sits down. "This one is a little personal. Just wish I saw something that would give us a hint where to look."

Detective Renfro walks in. "Agents, just got a call from Agent Prentiss as well as a file from the coroner. A lady was murdered last week in the stairwell of her apartment building. Ballistics just came back on the bullet and it matched our gun."

Reid stands and goes back to the map. "Where?"

"The Glory View apartments off Fairfax."

Reid quickly finds the building and circles it with a pencil in case it's a coincidence. "Yet another area of town."

"I'm meeting Rossi and Prentiss at the scene, as well as the detective from another precinct who is happy to pass off a dead end to me. Your analyst is searching the complex for a possible victim," he tells them.

JJ nods. "Good. We'll stick here with the financials. If Garcia finds a link there she'll get us the information on that victim or potential victim, too."

"Okay." Renfro quickly leaves.

JJ looks over at Reid, who is studying the map. "Anything jump out at you with a third location?"

"Unfortunately no." He turns to the table. "I'll help you with the financial backgrounds of the common workers at the studios. Maybe one of them will be waving a huge red flag for us."

JJ looks at the 4 reports she'd already finished with. "Yeah, well, don't hold your breath."

Reid just nods and grabs a report to start with.

* * *

Morgan and Hotch had found a strange similarity in the apartment of Aster. Just like in Gilliand's place a chair was positioned so the person in it could watch the bed.

"He timed it," Morgan states.

"What?" Hotch asks.

"He drugged them with something and waited for it to metabolize before killing them," Morgan says confidently. "Otherwise why sit here watching them sleep?"

Hotch nods and moves to the side table. "Do you think the unsub removed Aster's false teeth?"

"Maybe. Or she may have done it out of habit," he suggests, staring at the two plates sitting beside the bed.

"If the unsub is sending a message about former child stars he'd remove them to make her look as bad as possible."

"If that was the case, why leave them in decent clothes?" Morgan asks. He nudges a pile of dirty clothes with his foot. "Why not redress them with stuff like this?"

Hotch ponders that a moment. "Because he doesn't want to touch them. Think about it: kills with a .38, spreads debris on them. He keeps his distance and covers them with what he thinks they are: garbage. They aren't worthy of him."

"A God complex," Morgan surmises. "I can see that. What about this random killing Rossi and Prentiss found?"

Hotch slowly shakes his head. "I don't know yet. I do know I want to take those teeth into evidence and get them dusted just in case."

Morgan pulls out a baggie. "You're the boss." He offers the bag to Hotch.

Hotch grins. "Yes, I am. So I delegate to you to collect them."

Morgan winces. "That's just gross, man."

Hotch chuckles as Morgan does collect the teeth so they can be checked for evidence.

"So, what next?" the younger agent asks.

"Let's head to the station to see where things stand on the geographic and financial profiles. Then we can help go through the backgrounds on the common workers."

Morgan nods. "Sounds good."

When they reach their SUV, Hotch's phone rings. "Yeah, Dave?" He listens a moment then nods. "We'll be there in 5." He hangs up and looks at Morgan. "They found the true second victim. It's…not pretty."

Morgan groans. "Great." He signals to the officer that had let them into the apartment. "I need to sign some evidence over to you and have you deliver it to the lab, okay?"

The officer nods and he and Morgan sign the chain of custody documents. The agents then get in their vehicle to drive to a scene over a week old.

"Good thing JJ is out of the field," Morgan notes.

Hotch grins. "Definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily and Rossi had driven to the scene of the woman's murder. Already the crime scene tape was down. But the blood pool, now dried to dark brown, still remains. They study it a moment.

"Okay, I'm the unsub. Maybe I'm helping another victim back to their apartment. She sees us and I can't leave a witness. I kill her and continue on my way," Emily enacts.

Rossi nods. "If we find someone on this floor or any of the ones above I believe it." He studies the walls. "No camera's in here so no worries about being seen by security. We'll need to check the elevator."

"Out of order," Emily tells him. "I checked while you took that call from Garcia."

"Ah, okay. We'll still need to find out how long it's been out."

Emily grins. "Date on is it is June of last year."

Rossi laughs. "So I guess it's fair to say the super of this place isn't exactly up on getting things fixed."

"To say the least." She waits as Rossi takes a call from Garcia. "So, where to next?" she asks when he hangs up.

"Garcia says a guy by the name of Harper Ferry lives- -"

"Are you serious? Harper Ferry? Really?"*

Rossi grins. "Welcome to Hollywood." Emily just rolls her eyes. "Anyway, Harper Ferry, formerly John Williams, lives on the 5th floor. He played the youngest child on that old sitcom "Family Values" but hasn't done much since that ended."

"And let me guess, sometime in the last year there was a 'Where Are They Now' of some sort done on that cast?"

"You guessed it. Earned him a cameo on 'Law & Order: SVU' as a guy wrongly accused of rape. That lead to absolutely nothing."

"And so his star has fallen once more. Let's go see if he's home."

The two walk up two more flights of stairs. As they walk down the hall they are able to follow a familiar, yet horrible, smell right to Ferry's door. Rossi shakes his head.

"I'll call Hotch. You call Renfro."

Emily nods and pulls out her phone.

* * *

Renfro arrives and by the time he's reached the floor with the body he has arranged for the building super to let them in. The detective that had caught the original murder is with him. Renfro glances at him.

"If this matches my other murders you want in?"

The detective shakes his head. "Only if my boss makes me. I've got 5 opens on my desk not including the one I'm giving you today. Working this side of town, I'll have another before the end of the day. This is all yours."

"Thanks. I think," Renfro says with a grin. The other detective just smiles.

Twenty minutes later the two agents and two detectives enter the apartment. The smell of decay is nearly overwhelming. They walk into the small bedroom off the main room and see what's left of the victim in his bed. After a quick glance they all retreat back to the hallway.

"Bullet wound in the head," Rossi points out.

"Nice clothes," Emily adds.

Renfro looks at the other detective. "Congratulations, this makes two you don't have to worry about."

The detective chuckles. "Thanks I guess. Let me call my captain and make sure he doesn't want me on these with you."

Renfro nods. "I'll call in the techs to process the place and the coroner to scoop up the body."

Rossi looks at Emily. "So that makes 1 a week the last 3 weeks. He's careful, controlled, prepared. This isn't a spree it's too organized."

"It's more like he's cleaning house. Shit, we don't have another asshole 'helping' the cops, do we?" Emily moans.

"No. These people aren't dangers to anyone but themselves. Or maybe the acting community considering some of the shows they were on."

Emily grins. "True. So then why? It has to be related to the brief resurgence. Is the unsub saying, 'Hey, you had 2 shots and you blew it. Time's up.' Or is it more a 'Let's put you out of your misery' before you get all hopeful again?"

"Both good theories." He pauses as he sees Morgan and Rossi walking up. "Hi. We have a third who was probably victim 2."

"So we smell," Hotch notes. "What can you tell us?"

Rossi runs down what they had seen in their brief entry into the apartment. Hotch listens and nods.

"Out of curiosity, was there a chair positioned so it could watch the bed?"

Emily slowly nods. "Come to think of it yeah. Why?"

Hotch and Morgan tell what they had seen at the other 2 sites. Rossi frowns. "This guy is even more patient than we were thinking. He's got to be older, probably in his 40's."

"He's smart but bitter. Maybe has a job he feels he should be getting more acknowledgement for and yet sees these actors as having the acclaim he wants only to throw it away?" Morgan suggests.

"So maybe we're back to it being an actor who's dropped off the radar and not been given a second chance? They could know their killer from auditions, shows, acting classes or somewhere," Emily suggests.

"True," Hotch agrees. "We need to see where these victims overlap. There has to be someplace or someone connected to all 3 of them. Is there anything more to be seen in here right now?"

"I sure as hell hope not," Rossi answers.

Hotch grins. "Right. Then let's get to the station and start with what we have. Let's concentrate on the workers on the shows. Maybe with a third starring role and possibly a third 'Where Are They Now' show Garcia can narrow down the numbers."

Renfro nods to Hotch. "Thanks. I'll stay here for the techs and coroner. If I see anything or they find anything that can help you I'll call JJ."

Emily raises an eyebrow at that offer. "Good," she answers curiously. "Or call any of us if you can't reach her."

Renfro nods. "Right. Let me know if you need anything from me. JJ has my private cell, too."

Now Emily is beyond curious. "Perfect," she replies.

As the agents leave the building, the three men look at Emily. "If I'm curious as to his interest in JJ you must be way beyond curious," Rossi notes.

Emily nods. "I am. Garcia said he's married, right?"

"On his second wife," Hotch confirms.

"Maybe he's wanting a ''Rossi Trifecta' and has his sights set on JJ," Morgan offers with a grin.

Emily chuckles. "Maybe he does. He is so in for disappointment," she states confidently.

"You're not jealous?" Morgan asks.

"Heck no, Morgan. I know she loves me. I know she wouldn't hurt me or our family that way. I'm more worried he'll catch her at a bad pregnancy hormone moment and she'll hurt _him_!"

The others laugh, knowing that could very well be a concern.

* * *

"Hey, Garcia, you're on speaker," JJ answers her cell.

"Are you all there?"

"Nope, just me and Spence. The others are on their way."

"Okay, well, you'll be happy to know I can narrow down the common worker pools from 76 and 21 to 54 and 18. I'll send you an updated list in a couple of minutes."

"What about their agencies?" Reid asks.

"All three used different talent agents," she reports.

"Damn," Reid asks. "They let someone in. An agent would be the best suspect."

"If it is, it's not one they currently use or in the past had a contract with," Garcia reiterates.

"Then it has to be one of the workers," JJ says. "Either a tech or director or another actor. It had to be someone they know well enough to open the door to."

Reid nods. "True. What about delivery places?"

"Like food?"

"No, script. Lila always got her scripts by messenger. If these three thought someone was sending them a script they would open the door."

"And a messenger bag would be the perfect place to hide everything the unsub needs to fulfill his mission," JJ agrees.

Reid nods…then frowns. "But then why kill the woman in the stairwell?"

"Could be as simple as he didn't want to leave a witness no matter what he looked like."

"Could be," Reid says, unsure. "Or if the unsub is an actor maybe she recognized him."

JJ's eyes widen as she nods. "Good point. Garcia get a list of the messenger services most often used. Reid and I will start to cull out the names in the smaller pool of common suspects."

Reid nods and starts to work as Garcia hangs up and starts a new search for suspects.

* * *

At 7 p.m. PST, Hotch looks at his team. "So, where do we stand?"

JJ pats a pile beside her. "We have 15 people that raised small flags in the sweeps through the common suspect's pool. None are huge red flags but it won't hurt to talk to them."

"Okay. What about the messenger services?"

"Too many to count," Reid notes. "I've called a handful but none will admit to whether or not they delivered to the deceased without a warrant. They won't risk their confidentiality agreements with the studios."

"Figures," Rossi mutters.

"And the studios?" Hotch asks.

"There are so many production companies involved in the various programs unless someone steps forward and admits that they were in talks with one of the deceased we could be calling forever," Emily answers. She points at Reid. "Don't you dare throw out an actual time stamp, Handsome," she warns him as he closes his mouth.

Hotch runs a hand over his face. "Okay, tomorrow, Morgan, Prentiss go talk to the first eight in JJ's stack. Rossi, Reid, take the other 7. JJ and I will finish the rest and go see any we cull out."

Just then Renfro pops into the conference room. "So, anything you can tell me?"

"Nothing more than the profile we gave you earlier," Hotch admits. "We've got some things to run down tomorrow that could help us refine the profile and suspect pool but for now we're at a standstill."

"Ah, okay. So you are done for the night?"

"Yes. As far as our bodies are concerned it's 10 p.m. We need to get some sleep so we can keep going as things heat up."

Renfro nods. "Right. Understood. Sorry, wasn't thinking about that. Did you all eat or," his attention turns towards JJ, "are you up for a nice dinner?"

Everyone, including JJ, notices the scrutiny. JJ blushes and lets Hotch answer.

"We ate, thanks. We'll be back tomorrow at 7. See you then."

Renfro looks disappointed as he nods and leaves the room. Everyone turns to JJ who just shrugs.

"What?"

"Someone's got a crush. Someone's got a crush," Emily chants in a sing-song voice.

Everyone laughs as JJ blushes even more. "Shut it, Prentiss." She stands up. "Let's get out of here."

The team nods and grabs their computers and phones so they can charge overnight and be ready for a long Saturday of investigating.

* * *

*** Harper's Ferry, WV was a pivotal point in the lead up to the U.S. Civil War and a gorgeous place to visit. Three states meet there: Virginia, Maryland, and West Virginia and it is great for rafting, camping and fishing. Growing up in the DC area I visited there many times and recommend it as a great little town to visit. The name of the town just struck me as the kind of name someone might use as a stage name. **


	6. Chapter 6

In the SUV on the way to the hotel, JJ calls Garcia and puts her on speaker.

"What?" the analyst answers breathlessly.

"Uh, hey, Garcia, Emily and I have a quick question for you."

"Hurry. Ask. Now."

JJ and Emily exchange a look of concern. Before JJ can ask what's wrong, they hear the sound of someone else. JJ raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, Pen, are you alone?"

"If that's your question: no! Now can I go?"

"No! I mean, wait…I just…Detective Renfro…didn't you say he is married?"

"Yes. Second wife Mary Ann; married 7 years so far."

"Ahh! The seven year itch!" Emily says.

Suddenly Garcia is invested in the conversation. "What? What itch? Who's he scratching?"

"Every time he talks to Jen, or even talks _of_ her, he gets all goo-goo eyed," Emily explains.

"He WHAT? Do I need to do a thing and get him kicked off the case? I can put something in his record and- -"

"Whoa! Easy, Pen, I'll be fine," JJ assures her. "We just wanted to check our facts."

"You okay, too, Em?" Garcia asks.

"Yep, I'm fine. I trust Jen so I know I have no worries. So, we'll let you get back to making out with the DEA agent of your dreams."

Garcia gasps. "How…how did you know?"

"Please…like I don't know what a horny woman making out sounds like when she answers the phone," Emily says.

JJ just starts to laugh. "Have a good night, Pen." She hangs up and looks at her wife. "Something tells me I need to talk to Regina about the whole 'Heartbreaker' nickname from your Yale days."

Emily grins. "I was a horrible dog. That's all you need to know."

JJ grins and takes her wife's hand. "I know you were somewhat closed off emotionally back then, honey. I know you've changed…but I really, _really_ want to know about the old you. She's like a totally different person."

Emily nods. "She was. In fact, I guess I've been 3 people in my life. The old Emily, Lauren, and now the Emily you know. I know the other two helped make me who I am but I'm happier than I can express to know those two are gone."

JJ kisses her wife's hand. "Me, too." Pause. "Still want the scoop from Regina."

Emily just laughs and shakes her head. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Yep, yep you are," JJ agrees.

* * *

Just after 10 that night there is a knock on Reid's hotel door. Assuming it's one of his teammates he goes to the door.

The truth shocks him to no end.

He opens the door and gives the woman a careful smile. "Hi."

"Can I come in?"

Reid nods. "Of course."

He stands to the side so Lila Archer can enter his room. In the past they had always met at her place so she could control who saw them.

"I…I thought you were in Canada."

She gives him a small smile. "There's these cool things called airplanes. Can get you anywhere you want pretty fast."

Reid grins. "Right. Have a seat."

She walks over to the love seat against one wall as Reid sits on the end of the bed. She wrings her hands together.

"So…do you know anything?"

Reid shakes his head. "Not yet. We now have 3 people killed the same way so it's serial but we don't know who it is or who is next."

"Then it wasn't her dealer?"

"No, though we'll be talking to him to see if he ever saw anyone around her."

Lila nods. "Good. Maybe…maybe he can help instead of hurt for the first time in his fucking life."

Reid raises an eyebrow. "Maybe." They sit in silence a few minutes. "Lila…why are you here? There's nothing you can do."

Lila shrugs and meets his eyes for the first time. "I didn't want to be alone with all this. I wanted…wanted to be with…you."

Reid glances at her left hand. "What about your fiancé?"

"He never liked Mixie. He keeps telling me it's for the best that she's gone before she dragged me down with her. He just doesn't care about Mix." She stands and moves to Reid. "I know you care. You care about all the people you help."

He stands, framing her face with his hands. "Yes, I do. And I care about you too much to do…what you want. I won't hurt you by taking advantage of you or by risking your relationship with a really nice guy."

Lila takes his hands, giving him a sad smile. "You always were too much of a gentleman for your own good."

Reid shrugs. "There are worse things to be called."

Lila sighs. "I still don't want to be alone tonight. Can I…stay?"

Reid nods. "Of course. I'll get you some shorts and a shirt to sleep in."

She smiles. "Thanks, Spencer. Will you…hold me?"

He nods. "Yes, I'll hold you."

He gets her something to change into and waits while she goes into the bathroom. When she comes back out he is struck by just how beautiful and vulnerable she is. Other men would have taken advantage of the situation in a heartbeat. He turns down the bed.

"Crawl in."

"Okay. I used your toothbrush."

He crawls in behind her and pulls her close. "You're allowed."

She rolls, burying her face in his shoulder and sobs for her dead friend. Reid just holds her, never once even considering more than a brotherly kiss on her forehead as she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

"Emily…Emily are you awake? Emily?"

Emily groans and rolls onto her back. "I am now," she grumbles. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:30."

"What the hell is Jennifer Prentiss doing awake at 2:30 in the freaking morning?" Emily grumps.

"I'm horny."

Emily finally opens one eye, the glow from JJ's phone lighting up the area around them. "What?"

JJ rips off her shirt and straddles her wife. She rubs her breasts as Emily's eyes both open and stare at the show before her.

"You're…horny?"

"Uh huh," JJ answers as she slowly starts to run her hand down her stomach and into her sleep shorts. Emily groans. "Think you can help me, baby?"

Emily rolls, putting JJ below her. "I think twins are causing hormone issues that may kill me. But what a way to go."

She kisses JJ deeply as the blonde thrusts up against her. JJ lifts her wife's shirt and grabs Emily's breasts. Emily moans and uses one hand to pull the shirt the rest of the way off. She kisses her wife once more then looks into her eyes.

"What do you want, baby?"

JJ bites at her wife's lip. "Hard and fast. Please, Em…need you so bad right now."

Emily sits up enough to shove her wife's sleep shorts down. She lies back down on top of her, her hand already coated in her wife's essence.

"So wet, Jennifer."

"Yes, Em, so wet. Please, baby. Please- -YES!"

Emily has thrust in three fingers, hard and deep. Her hips help her keep a steady pace as her mouth moves to JJ's pert breast. JJ tangles one hand into Emily's hair, making sure her attention doesn't leave the sensitive breast. Her other hand forces itself into Emily's sleep shorts.

"Unnngh…" Emily moans as two fingers start to massage her clit. Her pace only briefly falters but immediately picks up again.

"Yes, Em! Oh, baby, yes! Oh, that's it…fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard and deep just- -OH- -like that."

Feeling her wife nearing explosion, Emily lifts her face and stares into JJ's eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Prentiss."

She captures JJ's mouth in a deep kiss as they both ride the wave of love together. Emily has a couple of aftershock thrusts that serve to push JJ over the edge once more. The brunette rolls off, panting as she stares up towards the ceiling. She slowly rolls her head to the side and smiles at her wife.

"So, can I expect this the next several months?"

JJ rolls over, throwing a leg over Emily's hips, her hand stroking hard nipples. "I have no idea…but probably."

Emily grins. "Remind me to take my vitamins so I can keep up with you."

JJ laughs and gives her a kiss. "I'll try to take it easy on your old bones."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Old bones? I'll have you know 40 is the new 20."

"Oh, really?"

Emily rolls and quickly slides down her wife's body. "Definitely. See, at 20 I could do this all night long." She kisses JJ's clit, loving the way the blonde's hips jump. "And I can do it all night long again now."

"Who am I to…oh, baby…argue?" JJ sighs as Emily starts to nip, suck and lick the sensitive bundle of nerves.

The first time had been hard and fast for JJ. Now…now they would go slow and sensual for Emily. JJ toys with her own breasts as Emily continues to lavish attention on the nest of golden curls. Her shoulders pin JJ's hips down, limiting the movement they are allowed and maximizing the pleasure she can give her wife. As she senses JJ cresting once more, she brings up a hand and starts to slowly, gently pump three fingers into her.

"Oh, Em," JJ moans her hips starting to keep a staccato rhythm against Emily.

The brunette fights to control the thrusts, tries to maintain a steady beat but JJ's heightened emotions and nerves win the battle. Soon her hips are thrusting up hard against Emily's face and nose. Emily adds a third and then a fourth finger.

"Oh, Em…all…please, all…make me- -YES!"

JJ doesn't get to finish her request as Emily's entire fist makes its way inside. She twirls her fingers, dancing along JJ's G-spot as her mouth sucks long and deep on her wife's clit.

"FUCK! YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

JJ nearly dislodges Emily from the bed she comes so hard. Emily slides a hand into her shorts and with just a few rubs follows her wife over once more. They lay there a moment trying to catch their breath. Emily finally crawls back up her wife.

"So…think you can sleep now?"

JJ smiles and strokes a hand down her wife's cheek. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Good. Because I'm still meeting Morgan at 5:30 for a workout. If I don't go he'll know why and never let us live it down."

JJ laughs. "True. Thank you, baby, for doing this."

Emily gives her another kiss. "You never have to thank me for loving you, Jen. You might have to buy me coffee tomorrow, but you don't have to thank me."

JJ nods. "Coffee for sex? Deal."

Emily chuckles and lies down on her back. JJ immediately curls into her arms and they drift off to sleep.

* * *

At 5:29 Emily eases the door of the hotel room closed. No way in HELL was she going to be late and give Morgan a reason to tease her. He walks down the hall towards her, smiling.

"Sleep well?"

Emily shrugs. "Not really. I think they searched for the lumpiest mattress in the warehouse and put it in that room."

"Not good," he says. "Maybe you can- -"

His words break off as the door to Reid's room opens and the genius walks out with Lila Archer. The two older agents can't help but stare in shock. Reid blushes and Lila turns away, walking swiftly towards the elevators. Reid follows her.

Morgan and Emily remain frozen in place as the other two get on the next car and descend. They slowly turn to look at each other.

"Uh…is she…I mean…wasn't she…" Emily starts.

Morgan shrugs. "They've known each other for years. By Reid's reaction yesterday I'd say they've remained friends. Maybe…more than friends?"

"But she's engaged, right? And Reid wouldn't…I mean…would he? With a potential witness?"

Morgan shakes his head. "No way."

The two are still standing there when Reid steps off the elevator. He sees them and pauses a moment before continuing to his room. He barely looks at them.

"Her friend died. She just needed to talk."

"Hey, man, you don't need to justify things to us. We're worried, Reid. She could be a witness."

"She's not. She was in Canada when Mixie died. She's sent her money a few times so she's in the financials but that's the extent of her involvement. She just needed a shoulder last night."

Emily nods. "Then it's good that she has you, Reid. Really."

Reid just nods and hurries into his room. Emily and Morgan exchange a look and start towards the elevator. As the door closes Emily looks at Morgan.

"After the case ends?"

"Oh, hell yeah. After the case this is free game."

Emily chuckles, glad they can agree not to tease Reid until after everything is settled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, Sports Fans, here's what I can tell you," Garcia starts. "Aster and Gilliand were never on any of the same shows in either of their acting stints, nor did they appear in the same 'Where Are They Now' series. Those were both done by different companies."

JJ slaps the backgrounds on the table. "Then the answer has to be in here. Some common worker, director, tech, someone."

Hotch nods. "We'll get to them."

"Garcia, was there any actor or actress that appeared on the 'Where Are They' shows with each of the victims? Maybe someone whose career didn't get a lift?" Rossi asks.

Garcia hits a couple of keys. "Nope, the only crossovers are still the workers."

"Were they ever up against the same actor or actress for a part?" Reid asks.

Morgan looks at him in confusion. "How could a man and a woman be up for the same part?"

"Sometimes they will re-write a character to fit a particular actor or actress. They'll turn a sister into a brother, for instance, if they think a man will better fit the role."

"Ah, okay."

"Sorry but from what I can see the answer is no but that could be something buried in the gossip pages. I'll get a search working on that to see if anything gets pulled out of cyberspace. Keep in mind, the gossip columnists may not have known who was originally up for a role only who got it in the end and why," Garcia points out.

Morgan shrugs. "It's a long shot but we'll take anything we can get to narrow the profile and the suspect pool."

"As soon as I have something I'll hit you all back. Oh, and if you're out and about and bump into Brangelina, get me autographs and photos. Tell them I'm available if they want to get freaky with a threesome."

Everyone bursts out laughing except Hotch who just rolls his eyes. "Garcia, I need you- -"

"I know, I know. I'll take a drug test at lunch, sir. Garcia out."

He shakes his head. "One of these days she'll turn my hair gray." He looks at the team. "You have your assignments. Call if you get something good."

Emily, Morgan, Rossi and Reid take their stacks of information and leave. Hotch and JJ start on the rest of the backgrounds, hoping they find their unsub before he or she can strike again.

* * *

As Morgan drives, Emily puts their leads in the most sensible driving order. Of course, it only works if the people are actually at home on a nice Saturday morning. They do not want to call and potentially tip off the unsub so they would have to hope for the best. At the first apartment, they approach the door, hearing music on the other side. That's a good sign. Morgan knocks on the door. A man opens the door, a beautiful cake in his hands.

"Happy Birthday, Ba- -uh, who are you?" he asks in confusion.

Morgan holds up his badge as he speaks. "SSA Derek Morgan of the FBI and this- -"

His words are cut off as the man slams the cake into Morgan's face and takes off at a run for the back of the house. Emily pushes past her stunned partner.

"STOP! FBI! I SAID STOP!"

She tackles him as he runs out the backdoor. By the time Morgan catches up to them she is on the man's back, cuffing him. The man is in tears.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! It was just an accident! I swear! I swear! Please, I'm so sorry!"

Emily shoves his face into the ground. "SHUT! UP!" The man whimpers and stops speaking, though he still cries uncontrollably. "What are you sorry about?"

"The…the accident. I didn't see her. I swear. And then I got scared and just…drove off. I swear it was just an accident."

Emily rolls her eyes and looks up at Morgan. "Call Renfro regarding a hit and run. We have a suspect for him."

The man twists, trying to look at Emily. "You…you mean this…isn't about the car accident?"

"No, it's about the death of three actors. You worked on the sets of their most recent shows and we thought you might have seen someone stalking them."

The man starts to cry harder. "No, oh no, oh no. I…If I help will you let me go?"

Morgan kneels down. "No way. You hit a 12 year old girl, you fuck. She's in the hospital paralyzed from the waist down, most likely permanently."

He starts to recite the Miranda as the sounds of sirens grow louder. A few minutes later, Emily and a cop drag the man to his feet as Morgan tells the other officer who the jerk is. As the cops leave with the suspect, Morgan turns…and Emily snaps a picture of him with her phone. She giggles as she sends it to the team.

"What the hell are you thinking, woman?" Morgan asks.

She reaches over and scrapes a bit of icing off his shoulder with her finger and tastes it, considering it a moment. "I'm thinking it could use a hint of lemon."

She walks off laughing as he just glares at her. He climbs into the SUV and points it towards the hotel so he can shower and change out of his cake and icing covered clothes.

* * *

Rossi and Reid had managed to cross off the first 3 people on their list. On their way to the fourth, Reid's phone rings. He answers it, wishing Rossi couldn't hear his side of the conversation.

"Hi, we still don't have- -"

"HELP!"

Reid sits up straight. "Lila? Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I came to see that bastard dealer. He's- -NO! LET ME GO!"

The phone cuts off. Reid, with shaking fingers, calls Garcia. "GARCIA! TRACK THE PHONE THAT JUST CALLED ME! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Rossi glances at his partner. "What's wrong?"

"Lila went to confront Mixie's dealer. She screamed for help and the phone cut off."

"Oh my God," Garcia mutters, having heard what's happening. Her fingers fly over the keyboard. "OKAY! Got it! She's in Brentwood." She types a couple more times. "Address is 555 Anita Avenue!"

Reid looks at Rossi. "555 S Anita Avenue in Brentwood. HURRY!"

Rossi puts the lights and sirens on as Reid hangs up on Garcia and calls Renfro. He quickly tells the detective what's going on and is told officers will meet them on scene. Reid then calls Hotch and tells him what's going on.

"Son of a bitch, Reid, did you tell her to let us do our job?"

"Yes, Hotch. I even told her Kirk Washington had nothing to do with it. She went to confront him anyway."

"Shit. JJ and I will meet you at the house. If word gets out Lila's involved the media will start swarming. This may signal the end of the quiet surrounding this case," he tells the younger agent, anger in his voice.

"I know, Hotch. I'll talk to her. I'll…I'll try to make it right and keep her out of the investigation," he vows.

He hangs up and tries to will the SUV to go faster.

* * *

"Yeah, Hotch?" Emily answers her phone.

"We've got trouble," he says.

Emily grabs Morgan's arm before he can get out at the home of the next person on their list. "What trouble?"

He tells her about Lila Archer and the situation in Brentwood. "Are you close to the location?"

Emily checks the GPS. "Yeah, maybe 5 minutes."

"JJ and I are on the way. Get there. We may be looking at a hostage situation."

"Shit. Okay."

Emily hangs up and looks at Morgan. "We're heading to Brentwood."

As she plugs the address into the GPS she tells Morgan what's going on. He smacks the steering wheel.

"What the fuck was she thinking?"

"Common sense goes out the window when people grieve. Let's just hope it doesn't get her killed or raped or something."

Morgan just nods, pushing the SUV to the limits to try to cut 5 minutes down to 3. When they pull up out front they see two police cruisers angled to block off the street. The agents walk up to the officers, pulling their Kevlar vests on as they walk.

"What's going on?"

"We were told to get here and secure the scene."

"No one's knocked yet?"

"No, sir," he answers.

Morgan starts to gesture to Emily but then sees Rossi's SUV racing towards them. It has barely stopped before Reid is out and racing for the house. Morgan and Emily intercept him.

"NO! Reid, put a vest on and calm down," Morgan orders. "If you run in there like this you'll end up dead. Vest up and stay with Rossi. Emily and I will approach the door and see if we can end this peacefully. We don't want to force them to hurt her to save face or to make a point."

Reid is shaking with fear and fury but he manages to nod, recognizing the truth in Morgan's words. Leaving Rossi and Reid to get into their vests, Morgan and Emily carefully approach the house, scanning the front windows as they go. When they get to the door, Morgan knocks, standing off to the side of it to be safe.

"FBI, please open up," he calls, trying not to sound aggressive.

Emily and he both hear the sound of shuffling feet inside. He knocks again.

"We just need to speak with Ms. Archer or Mr. Washington. We don't want this to- -"

Automatic fire rips through the door. Emily and Morgan drop to the floor of the porch, their hands shielding their heads from the splinters flying everywhere. Morgan looks out towards the street and sees one officer is down, everyone else has their guns out and trained at the house. He and Emily are sitting ducks between the two factions.

"If Rossi doesn't calm them down we'll be victims of friendly fire," Emily whispers to him.

Morgan nods. "Yep. We've got to get out of- -"

The window behind Emily is shattered and the barrel of a gun pops out of it, sending off another volley of bullets at the officers on the street. Emily curls into a ball, praying the shooter doesn't see her as she pulls her side arm. As soon as the gun is empty she spins towards the window and shoots the man reloading the weapon.

But his buddy sees Emily and fires as she rolls out of the way of the window.

"EMILY!"

It takes her a second to register the impact of the two bullets that hit her in the vest. As she tries to get in a breath the man steps to the window and shots from the street take him out. Morgan wants to race to Emily but knows he can't.

"EMILY! OFF THE SIDE! OFF THE SIDE!"

Emily hears him and starts to pull herself towards the side of the porch, hoping to pull herself up and over the railing. As she glances back at Morgan she sees the window behind him get knocked out and a gun extend through it, the barrel angling to shoot the two agents on the porch.

"Mor- -be- -hind- -" she gasps out.

He spins, firing his gun into the gunman's head. The machine gun tears up the porch but nothing hits Morgan. He turns back around in time to Emily pull herself up and over the porch railing. Knowing it's only going to get worse on the porch, Morgan rolls to the railing behind him and also flops over it onto the ground below. He hears more sirens approaching and glances towards the road.

He sees JJ staring in horror towards the house.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," he mutters. Where the hell was his partner?

* * *

JJ and Hotch had pulled in behind the SWAT swift response commander and approached him.

"What's the status?" Hotch asks as he finishes securing his vest.

"Your two agents are pinned down on the porch. They are between the door and the windows."

Just then they hear a window breaking. They duck behind a cruiser as the automatic peppers the vehicles. When it ends they ease up in time to see Emily firing into the house.

"NO!" JJ screams as she sees the two impacts to her wife's upper body. She starts forward as if to run to her wife.

Hotch grabs her shoulder. "Stay back, JJ. She's fine. Look at her."

JJ stares as Emily lies against the side of the house, obviously gasping for breath. Pride flares in her briefly when Emily saves Morgan but when Emily goes off the porch she hits the ground and doesn't move.

"Damn you, Emily Prentiss…are you okay? Talk to us, baby," she whispers. She pulls out her phone and hits Emily's number.

Emily doesn't answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ah, come on…if I didn't leave y'all a cliffhanger or two each story you'd think I stopped loving you. So…what did happen to our lovely Emily Prentiss…**

* * *

For an hour and a half Hotch and the commander strategize how to retrieve Emily and Morgan, as well as Lila Archer without any more injuries. Finally they come up with a solid plan.

The SWAT commander stands behind a cruiser and lifts a megaphone to his mouth. "Inside the house, you are surrounded. Please come out with your hands up and kneel on the front lawn."

They all see movement near a window and Lila Archer appears, a gun at her temple. "WE WANT A CAR! WE'LL LET HER GO BUT WE WANT A CAR!"

The commander shakes his head and raises the microphone. "I can't do that. You know that."

On cue, Hotch grabs the microphone out of his hand and "accidentally" keys it as he scolds the commander.

"I told you we'll DEAL with this! You all screwed this up enough!" He turns to the house and lifts the microphone. "I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. We'll meet your demands on two conditions. First, you let us retrieve our agents from the sides of the house. Second, you let your hostage go and take one of us instead."

Morgan can't help but raise an eyebrow. This same deal had gotten him in deep shit in Newark. Why would Hotch make the same deal again? What is he trying to do? Then Morgan smiles.

"He's keeping the attention on the front of the house. Good job, Hotch," he whispers.

"YEAH, OKAY. GET YOUR COPS. I GOT TO THINK ABOUT THE OTHER."

Hotch nods. "You're doing the right thing, Mr. Washington."

Hotch turns to the SWAT commander. He orders 4 men to go for Emily and 2 to go retrieve Morgan. Morgan's pretty sure he's never been more happy to see two men in his life. He stands as they get to him and crouches with them behind their blast shields as they quick step back to the safety of the street. Once they are clear, he races towards the ambulance parked down the street. He can see JJ staring at the back end of it.

"I…said…I'm…fine," Emily grunts.

"I swear to God, Emily Prentiss, if you don't shut up and get treated I'll…I'll…just shut up," JJ orders angrily.

Morgan breathes as sigh of relief. If Emily is already protesting and JJ is able to threaten her then his partner and best friend must be mostly okay. He ducks his head around the back of the ambulance as an EMT cuts off Emily's vest and the shirt below it. He winces when he sees the bruising just below her right shoulder and down on her right side. He places an arm around JJ's shoulder.

"You okay, Em?" he asks.

She nods. "Just…bruised. Shit…hurts. You?"

"Not a scratch on me thanks to you."

"What the hell happened, Morgan?" JJ demands.

He looks at her. "We knocked to try to end this peacefully. They just started shooting. Emily's move was to take out a shooter while he was reloading so he couldn't endanger anyone else on the streets. I have no idea how he got two shots off."

"Different guy," Emily says weakly. "I shot the originally shooter. Not sure if he's dead or not."

"Did you see Lila?" Morgan asks.

Emily shakes her head. "No."

"Ma'am, we need to get you in for x-rays," the EMT interrupts.

She starts to shake her head. JJ grabs her foot.

"Don't. Fucking. Start. You know it's protocol and you know you need to make sure there's nothing wrong inside."

Emily stares into terrified yet angry blue eyes. "Right. Sorry, Jen. I'll go. Promise."

JJ nods. "Good." She looks at Morgan. "Tell Hotch I'll head down to the media corral and start to spread the story he wants out there. And Morgan? Tell everyone to be careful."

He smiles. "I will."

JJ turns back to her wife. "I love you, Em, even when you're scaring the crap out of me or annoying me."

Emily smiles. "Love you, too, Jen."

Emily closes her eyes as one EMT hops out and closes the back doors of the ambulance. JJ and Morgan watch it pull away, lights and sirens running. Morgan looks at JJ.

"Jayje, I swear, I didn't expect that response."

JJ nods. "I know. But fuck, Morgan…"

"Yeah, you said it."

He squeezes her shoulder and they split up to carry out their duties.

* * *

As Morgan walks up to Hotch and the others, Reid grabs him by the collar and slams him into a nearby cruiser.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! You knew they were holding her against her will, you KNEW they could hurt her! Why the fuck didn't you just WAIT?!"

Hotch and Rossi pull the enraged genius off the stunned older agent. Morgan slowly stands, staring into raging eyes he would have never expected to see in the usually mild-mannered doctor.

"Reid, I swear, all we did was knock and ask to speak with them. We made no accusations; we just asked to talk to Washington or Lila."

Reid calms a little. "Right. Of course. Sorry."

Morgan nods. "It's okay, man." He looks at Hotch. "So you got eyes into the backyard?"

Hotch nods, knowing Morgan would figure out why he was okay with just getting the agents away from the house. "Lila is in a backroom with Washington. She's upset but not tied up. He's agitated but from what the SWAT mikes are picking up he had no idea his boys were going to start firing. He knows they are screwed he's just trying to buy time to destroy evidence."

"And we're okay with that?" Morgan confirms.

"Our first priority is saving the civilian," the SWAT commander confirms. "I'll let the guys in Vice worry about snaking the drains for drugs."

Morgan nods and looks at Hotch. "And if he accepts your trade deal?"

Hotch looks at Morgan. "Then snipers will take him out once Lila is in the clear."

Morgan manages a grin. "Now aren't you glad I taught you that move in Newark."

Hotch forces a grin to his face. "Right. How're Prentiss and JJ?"

"Emily was already bitching that she was fine. They are taking her to the hospital for x-rays. JJ is scared and pissed but is on her way to the media corral to get ahead of the rumors and speculation. She knows if the media says the wrong thing it could put Lila in danger."

"Good. I guess I need to go have another talk with Mr. Washington."

The agents nod and follow Hotch to the cruiser he had been using for cover. He lifts the megaphone.

"Mr. Washington, it's Chief Hotchner. Thank you for allowing us to secure out agents. Have you given any thought to how we're going to end this?"

"DID THAT AGENT DIE?"

"No, sir. The shots hit her safety vest. She's bruised but will be fine. Nothing is out of control here, Mr. Washington. I have a feeling the men shooting were acting on their own and not at your command. It was scared and desperate. You're proving you are neither of those things. Let's end this without any more misunderstandings."

There is silence a moment. "OKAY! YOU'LL GET ME A CAR?"

"Yes."

"AND YOU'LL TRADE YOURSELF FOR HER?"

"Yes."

"ALRIGHT THEN! YOU COME UP HERE AND WE'LL LET HER OUT WHEN YOU WALK IN THE DOOR."

"Okay."

Hotch takes his time putting down the megaphone and removing his gun and clutch piece. The SWAT commander talks to him the whole time.

"Guys on the back say he's not lying. He just wants out and thinks you're his ticket out. Figures we wouldn't risk hitting another cop."

"I hope you don't hit me but he doesn't leave here."

The commander nods. "He won't."

The team watches nervously as Hotch approaches the door of the house. He taps on it.

"Mr. Washington? It's Chief Hotchner."

"Step in."

Hotch carefully steps inside the door. He sees the tear streaked face of Lila Archer, a gun at her temple. He lifts his eyes to Kirk Washington.

"Thank you for working with us, Mr. Washington. You're doing the right thing."

"I sure as fuck hope so." He gestures for Hotch to step into the living room as he pushes Lila towards the door. "Get out, lady. I ain't hurt your girl just sold to her. If she's dead I'm out cash and you can trust me when I say I care more about the cash I lost."

Lila just nods and runs out the door. Two SWAT members quickly get beside her, their blast shields covering them until they get back to the line of safety. Lila sees Reid and leaps into his arms.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh, it'll be okay," he murmurs to her as he guides her towards another ambulance.

She sees the vehicle and tries to pull away. "No! I can't! It will be all over and- -"

"You have to, Lila. It's protocol and those bastards need to pay for what they did to you and Emily. Don't let them get off on a technicality."

"You'll…you'll be with me?"

He nods. "Every step of the way."

They get into the ambulance and the EMT's start to take her vitals and document any injuries she has received at the hands of Kirk Washington.

Back in the house, Hotch keys his mike. "Morgan, bring the SUV into the yard."

"Copy."

Washington and his two surviving henchmen watch as Morgan drives the SUV into the yard, parking it sideways in front of the house to make it appear to be easily accessible. He parks and gets out, raising his hands as he walks backward towards the police line. Washington grabs Hotch and gestures to his men.

"You guys first. I got him," he states.

As they start out, Hotch stops them. "You all go out with your guns like that and you'll be shot. I can't control the LAPD snipers but I do know if you don't have guns they can't fire. Only Mr. Washington needs a gun. It will show you are looking to end this peacefully."

Washington thinks a second then nods. "Put your guns in your pants."

The men hide their firearms and then precede Hotch and Washington out the door.

The team had watched as the snipers had placed themselves at the corner of the house. They know it will take pinpoint precision to get Hotch away safely and uninjured. Hotch stares at Rossi. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Rossi raises his hand.

Hotch drops to the ground.

The doors of the SUV are thrown open by the two SWAT officers inside. The snipers take aim as other SWAT members rush out from both sides of the house.

Washington and his men are so shocked they don't even react as Hotch rolls under the SUV. In less than a minute all three men are on the ground getting cuffed. Eight other members of the SWAT team had made entry into the house, confirming the two dead inside are the only ones there.

As calls of "clear" start to ring out, Hotch rolls out from under the SUV. He glares at Washington.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping, attempted murder, attempted murder of 2 FBI agents, illegal discharge of a firearm, and any other thing they can find in this house to charge you for."

Hotch turns and walks away as Washington cusses him. He glances at his watch as he reaches Rossi and Morgan.

"We've lost 3 hours to this shit. You two continue to track down the people in the suspect pool. I'll meet with Reid and Emily at the hospital. Emily can help JJ back at the station while Reid and I get back out onto the street.

Morgan studies his boss. "This isn't Reid's fault, Hotch. He told her we had this. He told her Washington didn't kill Mixie."

"He should have told me she was in town and scared. Her actions last time we worked with her jeopardized the case, his life and hers. She's still immature and unpredictable. If I even get a hint she might interfere again I'll lock her ass up," he says with finality.

"And Reid?" Rossi asks.

"I'll…I'll know once I talk to him," he admits.

He makes his way to the media corral to get JJ so they can go to the hospital together.

* * *

"…the FBI simply wished to question Mr. Washington as a possible witness in an unrelated case. At this time we are not sure what caused the stand-off but we are confident it will end soon in a calm, peaceful manner. The FBI and LAPD SWAT have taken control of the situation and are working with those in the house to that end," JJ tells the assembled media.

"Is it true a cop was killed?"

"That is incorrect. No one has been killed. An officer dove off the porch when the gunfire started and sustained a minor injury in the fall. Those inside the house allowed police to retrieve the injured officer. They are working with us and that is why we know there will be a positive outcome here today."

As the report returns to the newscaster on site for a live update, Emily smiles. "Well done, Jen."

JJ nods and takes her wife's hand. "Thanks. I knew I had to downplay everything in case he was watching the coverage. Are you really okay?"

Emily lifts their hands and kisses JJ's ring set. "Yes, Jennifer, just sore. I promise. And even that is easing up. No broken bones, nothing cracked. Just ugly bruises. He used a low caliber gun, either a .22 or .32 so I'll be fine in a couple days."

JJ leans over and gives her a kiss. "You scared the crap out of me, Emily. Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?"

Emily grins and reaches over to the side table. "Didn't get the call," she replies, handing JJ the shattered Bureau phone.

JJ laughs. "Of course. It's been a while since we replaced the phone. Requisitions may think we don't love them anymore."

Emily chuckles, then grasps her side. "Uh, right. Dang that pinches."

JJ strokes a hand through dark locks. "I bet you just did this so I don't wake you in the middle of the night for sex."

"Damn, you figured me out. Guess that blonde is a dye job," she jokes with wink.

JJ laughs. "Watch it, Prentiss."

The doctor steps into the room and hands Emily a prescription form. "A little something to help with the pain if you need it. Everything else looks fine so you're free to go, Agent Prentiss."

Emily smiles and takes the form, knowing JJ would get pissed if she didn't. "Thanks, Doctor." As he walks out, she looks at her wife. "So can I assume I'm stuck in the station with you the rest of the day?"

JJ chuckles. "Oh, fuck yeah, Agent Prentiss."

* * *

Down the hall Hotch stares at Reid. "Are you going to be okay to continue this investigation?"

Reid nods. "Yes, sir. I swear, Hotch, if I had known she was going to confront him I'd have stopped her and told you. I really thought I had gotten through to her last night."

Hotch nods. "I believe you. I need your head in this case, Reid, not in the hospital. Emily's going to be relegated to office duty today and probably tomorrow. We lost precious time today from this stand-off not to mention the jerk that threw a cake at Morgan and caused delay there. We have too many people to weed through in hopes of finding our unsub."

Reid nods. "I'm in, Hotch. I promise."

"Good."

"And I had a thought: maybe Garcia needs to see if any of these techs and such tried to be actors and failed. They could be bitter that the victims threw away that which they had coveted."

Hotch slowly nods. "Good idea. I'll call Garcia and get her checking that idea out. Say goodbye to Lila and tell her we will keep her informed but if she interferes again I _will_ have her arrested."

Reid nods. "I'll tell her. Thanks, Hotch."

Hotch just nods as Reid goes to say goodbye to his friend.

"Garcia, Reid had a thought: of the people we've culled out we need to know if any ever had aspirations of being an actor or actress. Check as far back as high school to see if they were ever in school or community theatre."

"On it, sir. Hotch, how's Emily?"

"Bitchy," he replies with a grin.

Garcia chuckles. "Glad to know she's okay. Talk to you soon."

"Bye, Garcia."


	9. Chapter 9

The team spends the rest of the day trying to narrow down their suspect pool. Between the delays and people not being home they call it a night with 4 of the original 15 still to interview and an additional 6 culled by JJ and Hotch before the incident with Lila still to check out. Just as Hotch is ready to call it a day, Garcia calls.

"Sir, I investigated your thought about who in the group we pulled out had been actors or actresses and 9 came back. I've emailed you their names."

"Good work, Garcia." He glances at his watch. "It's after midnight back there. Head home. I don't want you back at Quantico until after 8 tomorrow."

"You won't hear me arguing, Hotch," the tired analyst states. "You kids be good and try to place nice with the locals. Emily, no taunting the bad guys any more."

Emily grins. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Hotch looks at the rest as Garcia signs off. "We'll be back here at 7. We have to eliminate suspects and zero in on an unsub. These victims knew their killer so he or she has to be in one of these stacks."

His team nods. He knows none of them will turn it off completely tonight but at least at the hotel they may be more apt to relax and clear their heads after the tense situation earlier today.

"Oh, and Prentiss? Humour your wife and me: swing by Walgreens and fill your prescription."

Emily grins. "Yes, sir."

* * *

After detouring to Walgreens as ordered, the Prentiss women go back to the hotel. As they walk in, JJ sits down on the bed. Emily recognizes the look in her wife's eyes. She walks over and lift's JJ's chin.

"I'm okay, Jen. Stop sitting here and going through the what if's in your head. That stress is bad for the baby. Trust me, I can tell you what it's doing to your blood pressure because I did it a lot while you were in Afghanistan."

JJ stands and pulls Emily close. "Sometimes this job really, really sucks."

Emily smiles and kisses her. "Yeah, it does." She runs a hand over her wife's cheek. "Say the word and I turn in my badge."

JJ slowly shakes her head. "No, Em. This is where we both belong right now. It would kill our souls to walk away as crazy as that sounds." She rubs her stomach. "I swear if you make me a widow before these babies get to know you I will find a way to screw up your afterlife because I want these babies to know the brave, smart, remarkable FBI agent their Mama is."

Emily smiles and kisses her wife. "In other words, Doc Westfallen really won't ever cure us."

JJ laughs. "Exactly, Mrs. Prentiss. So, how about I help you get that scrub shirt off and you take a shower. I know you want to wash the hospital off of you."

"How do you know I can't get the shirt off myself?"

JJ raises an amused eyebrow. "Go ahead…lift your arms."

Emily steps back and tries, wincing when the wound on the upper part of her chest pulls painfully. "Oh, shit."

"Yeah, I know. Another one of the many things I learned the hard way in Afghanistan."

Emily grins. "Right. Okay, help an old woman out, honey."

"My pleasure, Em."

* * *

"Are…are you serious? They want me to appear on 'NCIS: Los Angeles'? That's one of the best shows on TV! I haven't worked in, hell, 2 years!"

"I know but the director of the episode is a big fan of yours. He loved you on 'All American Love' and when he saw a rerun of the cast reunion he tracked me down. He wants to meet with you tonight to discuss the role and see if you're up for it."

"Hell, Jax, I'm up for it! I swear!"

Jax laughs. "I know you are. Time to show him you are. He's sending a car for you in an hour. Try to look decent, okay?"

"Yeah, Jax. I'm clean. I swear. Sober for 4 months now. I'm ready for my comeback."

"Good, Gayle. Don't blow this chance. It could lead to more roles and more opportunities."

"I won't blow it, Jax. Stop making me nervous."

Jax chuckles. "Sorry. Good luck tonight, Gayle. I have a good feeling about this."

"Me, too, Jax. Thanks."

At 8 p.m. there is a knock on the door of Gayle Sydney's apartment. She looks through the peephole and sees a man dressed as a chauffeur. He looks a bit disgusted at the grimy hallway. Gayle can only smile: if she gets this role she'll get the hell out of this dump. She opens the door.

"Hi."

"Good evening, Ms. Sydney. I'm here to take you to dinner with Mr. Scott."

"Yes, thank you." She grabs her purse and closes the door behind her, taking the time to lock 3 of the 4 locks on the door.

She follows the man down to the car parked on the street. As he holds the door for her he smiles.

"There is cider chilling in the bucket. Please have a glass or two." He leans forward as if imparting a secret. "It's from Mr. Scott's uncle's vineyard so he's sure to ask about it."

Gayle smiles appreciatively. "Thanks for the hint."

She gets in and he shuts the door. She takes a champagne flute hanging beside the bucket and helps herself to a glass of the cider. She takes a sip, remembering when she'd sip champagne to calm her nerves. Maybe if she just pretends this is champagne it will work. After she finishes the first glass, she pours a second and sits back to enjoy the ride.

Staring out the window she notices the buildings look like they are beginning to sway. She shakes her head, trying to clear it.

_"You haven't eaten today,_" she tells herself. "_Your nerves are getting to you."_

She tries to lift her hand to take another drink but it just feels so. very. heavy. Her mind starts to ring alarm bells: something is wrong. She tries to motion to the driver but her hands just won't work. She watches as the glass falls from her hand and spills all over the floor.

_"Oh, no. Mr. Scott won't like that_," is the last thought she has as her body slumps over in the seat.

The driver lowers the partition between the compartments. "Do you really think you deserve a third chance? Idiot," he mutters.

* * *

He drives around until nearly midnight before circling back to her apartment. She had started to awaken once but he had gotten her to drink some more of the cider laced with the fast metabolizing narcotic. Now she was just awake enough to walk upstairs to her own death. He puts a woman's purse over her shoulder as if it is hers. Actually, it holds the trash he will use to cover her body.

"Come on, Gayle. Time to go home."

"But…the role…" she mumbles.

"It's all yours. You just need to get some sleep."

They walk up to the second floor without running into anyone. He had watched her carefully lock the door and knows the three locks to open. Once inside he takes her to her bedroom and tucks her in. He checks his watch. He needs another 2 hours to make sure the narcotic is gone. He pulls up a chair to watch her sleep.

Exactly 2 hours later he stands. He approaches the bed and shakes his head in disgust.

"You fucks always get second, third and fourth chances. Not everyone is afforded the same respect in this town."

He pulls the gun from the purse and stands far enough away to avoid blood spatter.

"You don't deserve to live."

He fires. Her body barely jumps upon impact. He tucks the gun into his pocket and reaches back into the purse. He pulls out shredded and torn articles, photos, news blurbs about Gayle Sydney and strews them all over her body. He grabs a stack of busted DVD's and tosses those on top of her.

If only it were as easy to get rid of the God-awful show that is constantly in reruns.

He puts her purse back down where she had picked it up before they left. Hiding his purse under his jacket he lets himself out, only taking the time to lock the handle of the door. What will she care if someone breaks in now?


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday Emily and JJ camp out at the precinct trying to find any little connection between anyone in their large pool of suspects and their victims. By noon Emily is ready to lose her mind.

"This isn't getting us anywhere! The would-be actors and actresses were washed out so long ago they'd have snapped years ago if they were the unsub."

JJ shrugs. "There's nothing more we can do than keep looking at- -"

"We could get some of the names from the others and help them interview people," Emily interrupts.

JJ glares at her wife. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't the doctor tell you to take it easy for 24-48 hours?"

"I'll just be talking to people! How is that NOT easy?" she replies in frustration.

JJ just shakes her head. "I'm not even going to justify that with a response." Emily goes to speak but JJ stops her with a raised finger. "Okay, maybe I will. Tell me, Em, what if that jerk yesterday had boiling hot spaghetti in his hands instead of a cake? It could happen. Remember getting ambushed in Seattle? It could happen again. Do I need to go on or are you going to shut up and get back to work?" She is yelling by the time she finishes.

Emily stares at her wife, shamed by the fury she sees in the ice blue orbs. She swallows and sits forward. "I'm sorry. I promised after Arizona I'd stop trying to be Wonder Woman and take better care of myself. I guess…some days that's harder to live up to than other days. I'm sorry, Jennifer."

Emily lifts up the next background. JJ stares at her wife a moment, her fury dissipating.

"Thank you, Emily."

Emily just nods. JJ tilts her head to the side, studying her wife.

"Emily." The brunette looks up. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

Emily gives her a small smile. "I forgive you."

JJ nods and starts to read again. After a second she chuckles. "Now I know where he gets it."

Emily looks up. "Where who gets what?"

JJ grins at her wife. "Henry has an amazing ability to make us feel so guilty when we scold him. He gets it from _you_. You deserved that scolding but you made me feel like crap."

Emily grins. "That's my boy," she says proudly.

JJ just laughs and shakes her head.

* * *

At 6 p.m. the team sits in the conference room eating pizza and comparing frustrating notes. Morgan taps the pile he and Hotch had worked on.

"Two of them weren't home. Garcia tracked one down to New Zealand where he's working on a movie set. He's been gone 2 months so unless he owns a transporter he's not our unsub. We'll try to catch the other one tomorrow at work at the studio."

Rossi lifts up the pile he and Reid had worked. "We're missing 4. Two look like they may have moved so Garcia is trying to find them through change of address forms. Of the other two, we're also hoping to find them tomorrow."

"Does anyone else feel like we're chasing our fucking tails?" Reid asks in frustration. "I mean, I've been weeding through tip line leads and not a damn one of these people has come up. And with so many shows, movies, etc. going on at any time it's not strange there is so much crossover with workers." He pats a pile to emphasize his point. "None of these people ring a bell for me. I don't know about the rest of you but I feel like we're chasing the proverbial wild goose!"

Silence greets his statement. Hotch studies each of his profilers carefully and sees they all agree with Reid. What's worse…he does, too. He leans on the table.

"Does anyone have a better idea? Anything at all?"

Emily carefully stands and walks to a white board in the room with the preliminary profile on it as well as the crime scene photos. She taps it.

"How about we start here? Instead of just blindly going to talk to people let's look at the deaths as if they weren't actors. Let's look at them like they are just everyday Joes."

The others glance at each other and nod. Hotch gestures to Emily. "You start, Prentiss."

Emily nods in agreement and turns to look at the photos. "He's someone they feel confident enough to open the door for. Even if he drugs them he has to get close enough to do so without harming them or drawing attention to the two of them. They show no signs of struggle. He is patient enough to sit and wait for just the right moment to kill them." She turns to the others. "This guy has ice water in his veins."

"The control tells me someone older," Rossi continues. "I'd say in his 40's and angry that his life has not gone the way he wanted it to. Something about these three victims is a real poke in the eye to the unsub. They represent what he wants and doesn't have or what he wanted and they pissed away."

"Who do you let into your house?" JJ asks. "Could the ruse be utility worker, postman, something like that?"

Reid shakes his head. "They were all dressed uncharacteristically nice. You don't dress for a service worker."

Morgan straightens up. "But you do dress up for a job interview! They were out of work. But you clean up, put in your false teeth, sober up for a job interview."

"They had auditions?" Hotch suggests.

Reid shakes his head. "That still wouldn't explain how the unsub got in their apartment. But sometimes a studio will send a car for you if you've landed the role or they are courting you for the role."

Hotch frowns. "These three were off the radar of the studios."

"But there is a hubris in acting; a belief that you are wonderful and the best in the world," Emily points out. "If their agent or a studio lackey called them and said a car was coming for them they would probably buy it."

"And they'd clean up, sober up, put in their teeth, and wear their best to impress this person," JJ finishes.

"So they may not have actually known their killer. They just thought they knew what he was," Hotch says, staring at the pictures.

This new look is feeling more right to the team than their previous profile. Emily sees that in their eyes and grabs an eraser. She wipes away what was already there.

"So, mid-40's, male, non-threatening, strong enough to assist them after they've been drugged," she writes.

"Bitter about his lot in life. These people had chances he didn't get, either in acting or just in getting a second chance at all," Rossi adds.

"I don't think he's an actor," Reid interjects.

Morgan looks at him. "Why not, Reid?"

"There's nothing theatrical about these kills. Add in the trash and I believe we're right that means he thinks they are garbage. He thinks all actors and actresses are trash and he is better than them."

"So, who is better than the actors and actresses?" JJ asks.

Reid shrugs. "I'd say directors and producers are the obvious."

Rossi shakes his head. "I don't think so. It goes back to your point that there's nothing theatrical about these kills. Nothing is staged perfectly so I don't see it being a director."

"And what would a producer care unless these three ruined a movie he'd financed?" Morgan asks.

Everyone stiffens up. Hotch grabs the phone. "Garcia, are you still at the office?"

"Just about to leave, sir."

"Okay. Just start a search for us. Probably Vanity Fair and gossip rags will have what we need." He hears her sit down. "Did any of our victims cause such a problem on a set that someone lost a lot of money? Either having to recast, reshoot, or just cancel shooting. Anything that would have cost more money than the actor was worth."

Garcia types a few minutes. "Okay, how far back do I go with this?"

"Go back five years. That should cover whether it happened before their star fell the first time or the second time."

"Got it, sir. It will need to scan articles here and overseas so it will be going all night."

"That's fine. Go ahead and get home, Garcia. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, sir. I'll aim to get in around 10 tomorrow to give me time to collate any of these searches but still stay late if you need me."

"Perfect. You're a dream, Garcia."

"Oh, sir, if only you knew what kind of dream I am," she says flirtatiously.

Everyone chuckles as she hangs up. Hotch looks around the table. "Is there anything more we can accomplish tonight?"

"Oh, I don't think my ulcer is acting up as much as it could be," Rossi offers.

Hotch rolls his eyes as everyone chuckles. "Let's call it a night. Back here at 7. Just to cover all bases we'll talk to the last few from our original suspect pool though I think the revised profile is more accurate."

"Which means we've just opened up another huge kettle of worms," JJ groans.

Hotch just nods. "Exactly. At least the weather's nice," he cracks to everyone's surprise.

The team gathers up their things and prepares to leave for the night. Detective Renfro walks in. He notices the new profile and his shoulders slump.

"Son of a bitch…you mean…you've been looking at the wrong people?"

Hotch nods. "Yes. But sometimes it takes looking at the wrong people to find the right ones. We're narrowing the profile down and, with it, the possible suspects. Sadly the number of people in the film industry gives us 100's of people we have to look at. We're getting closer, Detective. I promise."

"Yeah, well how many more child stars end up in pauper's graves until you stop this guy?"

JJ steps in front of Hotch, once again playing the peacemaker. "Ease up, Detective. We don't magically walk in, find the killer and go home at the end of the day. This is real life, not a TV show over in an hour. There are even times we've had to walk away from a case with no resolution. It sucks, but it's just how it is sometimes. Right now we have a new direction to look into and we'll follow that path to its conclusion. In the mean time, we'll be looking for clues, hints, information that will further help us refine the profile and find the killer. Jumping our asses because we don't have an answer already is pointless and divisive."

Renfro takes a deep breath, quite obviously working to get control of his emotions. "You're right." He looks at Hotch. "Sorry, Hotchner. I let stress get to me." His eyes move back to JJ and get noticeably nicer. "Maybe I can take you out for a drink to apologize?" He quickly glances up and looks at the others as if he'd forgotten they were there. "Uh, you know, all of you," he adds hastily.

Emily turns to pack up her laptop so the man doesn't see her trying not to laugh. The men on the team also do something to look busy. JJ looks like she wants the floor to open up and swallow her as Renfro brings his attention back to her. She gives him a kind smile.

"Thanks but that's not necessary. I'm sure your wife would like to see you at a decent hour." She runs her left hand through her hair, hoping he'll notice the ring set.

If he does, he ignores it.

"Um, actually, we're separated. She'd rather I take a long walk off a short pier." He gives her a charming smile. "I'd take that walk if I had a beautiful woman to be my lifeguard."

It takes everything she has for Emily to not fall over as she fights not to laugh out loud. She only wishes she could turn and see the look on her wife's face. When Reid starts to "cough" and Morgan starts to clear his throat, both to cover their laughs, Emily embarrasses herself by snorting out a laugh. Hotch glances at her.

"Bless you," he says with a grin, as if she'd sneezed.

Emily nods. "Thanks. Bathroom," she squeaks out and quickly leaves the room, still refusing to look at her wife or the detective.

JJ is ready to kill them all. She takes a deep breath.

"Uh, Detective Renfro, I'm flattered. But I'm also married. Very happily so," she explains. "_Though right now I want to throttle her_," she adds to herself.

Renfro nods self-consciously. "Oh. Uh, okay. Um, I see. So, um, then I'll see you all tomorrow."

He quickly turns and leaves the room. JJ closes the door behind him and turns to glare at her teammates.

"You all suck! And I'm going to throttle Emily! What the hell was that snort? And why didn't any of you jump in to go for drinks or something with him! Geez! You all just SUCK!"

"You handled it very nicely, JJ," Reid praises her. "You didn't look like you needed help."

"Whatever. You all still suck." She gathers her things, finishing just as Emily walks back in. JJ glares at her. "Cut. Off. For. Life."

Emily smiles. "Jen, you didn't need my help. You took care of it…um, right?"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "For all you know I accepted his invite when you left." Emily frowns. "I didn't, but I could have. You're just damn lucky I love you as much as I do."

Emily takes her hand. "Yes, I am. And that's why I knew you could handle things without my interference."

"Hmph. Keep saying nice things like that and maybe I'll forgive you by the time we get back to the hotel."

JJ grabs her briefcase and walks out. Morgan pats Emily on the back.

"Good luck, buddy."

Emily shrugs. "I'm not worried." She grabs her briefcase and smiles at the guys. "Pregnancy hormones."

The guys burst into a fresh round of laughter as she follows her wife out to the SUV's.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time they reach the hotel, JJ has, in fact, forgiven her wife. Even she has to admit it was kind of funny. Emily plugs in her new cell work phone, her iPhone and her computer.

"I'm going to take a shower. My shoulder is stiff and sore and hopefully it will loosen me up enough I'll be able to sleep."

"Need a pain pill?" JJ asks.

Emily shakes her head. "No, it's not that painful. Just sore and stiff."

JJ grins. "Not painful but sore?"

Emily gives a half shrug. "I know what I mean."

She slowly unbuttons her blouse. JJ winces when she sees the two impact areas are now a riot of colours on Day 2. "Oh, sweetheart…"

Emily looks at her. "I'm okay, Jen. Promise. It just looks bad like bruises do. I'll be fine after a shower."

JJ shakes her head. "If you insist. Well, while you shower, I'm going to order something sweet. Want anything?"

"What are you ordering?"

"I have no idea."

Emily laughs. "Ah, right. How about you wait until I get out and we look it all over together?"

"Okay. But if you're not out in 5 minutes I'm ordering 1 of everything off the dessert menu." She rubs her stomach. "I'm eating for 3, you know."

Emily smiles proudly. "Yes, Jen, I know. Whatever makes you feel good, baby."

Emily goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She scrubs off her makeup and then gets into the now steamy tub. She moans as the hot water hits her sore upper body, right away starting to alleviate the pain. She has just dunked her head under the spray when she feels a cool breeze followed by arms wrapping around her waist. She glances over her shoulder. JJ gives a Cheshire grin.

"You said whatever makes me feel good." She runs a hand down to Emily's center. "Guess what makes me feel good?"

Emily's hips start to roll against JJ's hand. "I, uh, think I can guess."

JJ kisses along the back of Emily's shoulders as one hand slides up to grasp a pebbled breast. Emily gathers her hair and moves it over one shoulder to give JJ access to all of her back and neck. Emily moans as JJ takes advantage of the space and let's her mouth travel all over her wife's back. Her own hips thrust again Emily's ass as her hands continue to gently, slowly work Emily's now throbbing clit and tingling breast.

"Oh, Jen…feels so good…"

"Were you jealous tonight, Emily?"

"Wh- -what?"

"Were you jealous when Detective Renfro asked me out?"

"Nah- -no."

"Why not?" JJ starts to rub a little faster.

"Je- -jealous means…oh, God…no trust. Knew…could…trust…you."

"And why did you know you could trust me?" She rubs a little harder.

"Oh, Jen! A'cause am…yours…as you…oh…mine."

"That's right, honey. I am yours as you are MINE!" she quickly shifts and thrusts 2 fingers deep into her wife.

"OH! JEN! YES!"

Emily rocks hard against the hand making love to her. She can feel JJ's labored breathing against her back and knows her wife is getting almost as much pleasure as she is giving. It doesn't take long to ride JJ's digits into a screaming orgasm.

"YES! OH! YES!"

As the after tremors start to ease, Emily spins around and drops to her knees. She grabs her wife's hips and pulls JJ's throbbing clit into her mouth.

"Yes, Emily. Oh, YES!"

JJ's hands tangle in her wife's hair to make sure Emily can't ease the contact too soon. There was really no chance of that as Emily's mouth masterfully works her wife until JJ is also screaming out her pleasure.

After supping on her wife's essence, Emily stands and pulls her close. The two share a deep, hungry kiss. When it ends Emily stares deep into her wife's eyes.

"You are a beautiful woman, Jennifer Prentiss. Men and women both would be idiots not to hit on you. But I know your heart and I know they can try to woo you, can try to steal you away from me but that it will never, ever work. I trust you, Jennifer. And where there is trust there can be no jealousy."

JJ runs her hand down Emily's cheek. "You always say the most beautiful things to me, Emily. I love you so much. No one has a chance with me. You own my heart."

"As you own mine."

The two kiss some more, exchanging gentle caresses, for about half an hour. Finally Emily pulls away.

"I think you better call for dessert."

"Oh? Why?"

"Two reasons. One, so I can feed it to you while you lie naked in bed. And two…because you'll need your strength when you awaken in the middle of the night wanting me to rock your world."

JJ laughs and nods. "Right on both counts, Mrs. Prentiss."

The two get out and quickly dry off. Once they are in their pajamas JJ takes a look at the room service menu. She orders a fruit tray, a hot fudge sundae, and two Sprites. Before she hangs up, she looks at Emily.

"Oh, did you want anything?"

Emily laughs. "You mean one of those drinks isn't for me?"

JJ blushes. "Uh, no."

Emily just shakes her head in amusement. "Get me a Sprite, too. And my own sundae. I know better than to share ice cream with a pregnant woman."

JJ grins and finishes the order. She flips on the TV and settles back on the bed until she finds something to watch.

"How about this movie, Em?"

Emily looks over and sees she has "Sherlock Holmes" keyed up on the pay per view. "We're trying to relax during a case. A mystery movie about a detective sounds perfect."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Smart ass," she mumbles as she orders the movie. "The sequel comes out in December so it's a perfect time to watch this one again."

Soon they are cuddled in bed enjoying their snacks and the movie. And as much as Emily loves her wife she prays JJ makes it through the night without any horny moments; her body really needs the healing time so she can get out of the police station and back into the field.

* * *

Reid is not surprised when his phone rings at 11:30 that night. He sighs as he answers.

"Hi."

"Did I get you in trouble?" Lila asks.

"No."

"You're mad at me."

"Yes, I am," Reid tells her. "I told you it wasn't the drug dealer and yet you went to confront him anyway. A friend took two bullets to the vest. Her wife is pregnant with twins and she has a 2 year old son and 1 year old daughter. Had those bullets hit her head or even found one of the seams of the vest she'd be on her way back to DC for burial and her family would be destroyed."

"Spencer, I'm so- -"

"And what about you, Lila? Had you not managed to get that call off, had our analyst not been able to track it, he could have killed you and dumped you. We may have never even recovered your body. Did you even stop to consider that?" he scolds.

"No," she answers quietly, the sound of tears in her voice.

Reid takes a deep breath. "Lila, I know you are mourning Mixie. But please trust us to do our job and find her killer."

"I…I will." There is a long pause. "So are you going to open your door or what?"

Reid closes his eyes, cursing that he hadn't guessed where she was. He stands and moves to the door and opens it to see her leaning against the wall across from him. She slowly pockets her phone.

"What about your fiancé, Lila? Shouldn't he be the one helping you through this?"

Lila walks past Reid into the room. "He doesn't get it the way you do. And he doesn't like Mixie. And he's really pissed about yesterday. Said I was being stupid."

Reid leans against the wall as Lila sits on the end of the bed. "I may not have said it so harshly but, well, it wasn't a smart move."

"I know that now. I'm really, really sorry. Can I pay your friend's medical bills or something?"

Reid can't help but grin, knowing whatever Lila makes in residuals each year doesn't come close to what Emily probably makes in a month just on Prentiss holdings. He shakes his head.

"No. It's taken care of." They stand in silence a few minutes. "Lila…what do you want from me?" he finally asks.

Lila stands up and walks over to the window. She pulls back the shade and looks out over the L.A. skyline. She carefully considers the question before answering.

"If I said I wanted you to take me to bed; to make me forget about my asshole of a fiancé, would you do it?"

Reid shakes his head. "No. You're hurting right now. I wouldn't take advantage of that."

Lila smiles sadly. "You always were such a gentleman. So many people would have sold me out for their 15 minutes of fame. But I bet your friends don't even know about us, do they?"

"They suspect now but, no, they don't know for sure. And they'll never get the confirmation from me." He steps closer to her. "You were, and still are, special to me, Lila. What we have is between us and that's how I hope it always stays."

Lila turns from the window and looks at him. "Guys like you only exist in 50's sitcoms. What fucking TV show did you fall out of?" she teases him.

He grins. "Leave it to Beaver."

She laughs, her eyes actually looking happy for the first time since he'd seen her on Friday night.

"I should have known." She walks over to him and straightens out the sweater vest he still wears. "Some day you'll make some lucky lady very, very happy."

"Thanks," he says with a grin. He strokes a hand through her hair. "Want to stay tonight?"

"Still have my shorts and tee?"

He chuckles. "Yes. You going to steal them when I leave town?"

"I just might," she admits.

He nods. "Figures."

He goes to his go bag and pulls out the clothes Lila had worn Friday night. She goes into the bathroom, again borrowing his toothbrush. For some reason, the germ-a-phobe has never minded sharing with the actress.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry no posts yesterday. Got caught up working on #56 and lost track of time. Then it was movie night with my wife. So, here are the next two chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

When the team gets to the conference room the next day they find Renfro waiting for them.

"I think we may have another one," he tells them.

Reid frowns. "So soon? That breaks the pattern of 1 a week."

"What do you have?" Hotch asks.

Renfro looks at the call slip. "Guy I know in Missing Persons called me. Had an agent named Jax Gasso call him yesterday about a missing client. It was too soon to start an investigation but when he heard about what we're looking into he called me. Former child star Gayle Sydney."

"Hey! She used to be on 'All American Love' back in the day," Morgan says. Everyone turns to him in surprise. He rolls his eyes and shrugs. "Yes, I watched Soaps as a kid. They had sex scenes in them! Geez…"

The team fights chuckles as Hotch turns back to Renfro. "When was she last seen?"

"He talked to her Saturday night. An assistant for director Ricky Scott had called about her guest-starring on NCIS: LA and arranged a dinner. When Gasso couldn't reach his client, he reached out to Scott's office. Turns out the guys been in Europe and has nothing to do with NCIS right now."

"That's pretty bold," Emily notes. "To leave a witness? Even if the unsub is just a voice on the phone why run the risk of it? We need to know what about Sydney makes it worth it."

Hotch nods. "I'll call Garcia. Prentiss, you okay?"

"85% or so, Hotch."

"Good. You and Morgan go with Renfro to her apartment. If this is our unsub her body is there." He looks at Renfro. "You have her address?"

Renfro nods. "Yeah."

"We'll be in touch," Morgan says as he and Emily follow Renfro out.

To make things easier for them, Morgan offers to drive them in one of the Bureau SUV's. They had been on the road a few minutes when Renfro breaks the silence.

"You all have a tough job. Crazy psychos to chase down; on the road a lot. Must be tough on relationships."

Morgan glances in the rearview mirror and sees Emily sizing Renfro up from the backseat. He resists the urge to smile and lets her answer.

"It can be. You have to have someone pretty special who really gets it."

"Yeah, I bet. It's tough on me and I'm just a local homicide cop. But, you know, I'd get it if I was with someone that does what you all do."

Emily stares out the window to hide her smile. She knows if she makes eye contact with Morgan they will laugh. There is no doubt in her mind where this conversation is going. She only has to decide how to go along with it.

"Yeah, I guess you would. The long hours and time away can be deadly to a relationship though."

"Don't I know it," he says. He pauses a second. "So, um, JJ's husband…he gets it?"

Morgan pretends to rub his eye to hide his laughter. Emily just nods.

"Yeah, I think JJ is really, really lucky."

"So, uh, the marriage is strong?"

"I would say so," Emily answers confidently.

"Good. Good," he mumbles, his tone saying he thinks it's anything BUT good. "She, uh, have kids?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. She's got what…4 now Morgan?"

He pretends to think. "Nope, 5. Remember the one last year."

"Ah, right. Five. And now she's pregnant with triplets."

"Tr- -tr- -tripLETS?!" Renfro chokes out.

"Yeah. But she's had twins before so it won't be too much tougher for her," Emily says nonchalantly.

It takes every ounce of self-control in their bodies for Morgan and Emily not to burst out laughing. Emily is impressed that Morgan keeps the SUV between the lines. Renfro stares in horror out the window, trying to picture JJ as a mother of 5 with 3 more on the way.

"Well, here we are," Morgan says as he pulls into an apartment parking lot.

As he and Emily get out on the same side of the SUV they grin at each other.

"She'll kill us," Morgan whispers.

"Not if it gets him off her butt," Emily points out.

"Right. Well, make sure you're the one that tells her about the 'favour' we did for her."

Emily nods. "You got it, buddy."

They follow Renfro to the apartment office. He explains that they are following up on a missing persons report and need to do a courtesy check of the apartment. The manager of the site looks concerned.

"Look, I don't want our residents thinking we let the cops in all the time."

Renfro nods. "Understood. We'll knock first and announce ourselves. If she doesn't answer you can accompany us inside as we simply look around to confirm she is okay. If we don't see any evidence of foul play, we leave. If we do, we call for a warrant and a crime scene team." The man still seems unsure. "Look, man, she's got family and friends worried enough to call us. Let us try to give them peace of mind. 9 times out of 10 it turns out the person just took a long weekend. But it's that 10th time that we have to consider."

The man considers a second longer. "Okay. But I go in with you, right? To make sure there's no hinky stuff?"

Renfro nods. "Yes, sir."

The man reluctantly leads them up to the apartment #214. Emily and Morgan study the hallways.

"No cameras?" Morgan confirms.

"Only on the parking lot and laundry room," the manager answers.

"Great," Morgan mutters.

At the apartment, the manager knocks on the door. "Ms. Sydney?" He pauses and knocks again. "Ms. Sydney? Building manager and the police, Ms. Sydney. We just need to speak with you." He pauses and knocks again. "Ms. Sydney?"

As he raises his hand once more, Renfro grabs it. "How many times you going to try?"

The man sighs and reluctantly inserts the master key in the door knob lock. He then starts to unlock the other 3 but frowns.

"Strange," he mumbles. He tries them all but none of them are locked. He looks at he cops. "She always locks all 4 when she's home. When she goes out she locks 3 out of 4 and alternates which one."

"Careful lady," Emily notes. She has a sinking feeling in her stomach.

The manager opens the door and steps to the side. He may want to make sure the cops aren't doing anything wrong but now he has no desire to be first into the apartment. Renfro and Morgan walk in first. Emily follows, pausing to profile the front room. There is no sign of struggle, nothing seems out of place.

"Shit."

She follows the sound of Morgan's assessment to the one bedroom. She shakes her head.

"Looks like we have #4," she says sadly.

Renfro nods. "Let's step out and seal the scene."

"I'll call Hotch," Morgan says.

"I'll call Garcia and tell her to put a rush on tracing Jax Gasso's phone lines. Maybe we can track the unsub that way," Emily suggests. Morgan nods.

"Hotch, she's dead and definitely killed by our unsub. Nice clothes, chair turned towards the bed, bullet to the forehead, memorabilia trashed and spread on her," Morgan tells the unit chief. He listens a minute. "Renfro is handling all that right now. There's really nothing more for us to see here except I will say it looks like she was straightening up her life. No signs of drugs or alcohol. Everything I can see food-wise is healthy. Sydney even looks healthy other than being dead." He listens again. "Emily's getting Garcia on Gasso's phone lines. Want us to go talk to him?" He nods. "Right. Will do." He hangs up and approaches Renfro. "We need to talk to Gasso. Are you with us?"

Renfro shakes his head. "No, I'll stay here and get things working here. You all know better than me what to look for and what to ask with the agent."

"Okay. Rossi and Reid are on their way. As soon as you have the warrant they'll do a full profile of this apartment."

"Sounds good. Agent Morgan, are we closing in on this guy at all?"

Morgan nods. "Yes, we are. He made a mistake this time. He called to arrange the meeting. Something about Gayle Sydney is personal to him. This is the one that can lead us right to him."

Renfro just nods though Morgan can tell the detective has his doubts. He walks over to Emily as she pockets her phone.

"We're talking to Gasso. Reid and Rossi are coming here."

Emily nods. "Okay. Renfro?"

"Waiting for the warrant and to get the techs going."

They walk out into the hallway and Emily can't resist. "He upset it's not Jen coming?"

Morgan laughs. "After the things you said earlier, he's probably terrified of her! He's probably scared he'll look at her wrong and she'll become pregnant again."

Emily laughs and nods. "True."

* * *

Morgan holds up his badge. "Jax Gasso?"

The man's face pales and his shoulders drop. "She's dead, isn't she."

Morgan nods. "I'm afraid so. Mind if we speak to you a bit about her and about the call you received last week regarding NCIS?"

"No, not at all. Please come in. Can I get you a water or anything?" he offers.

"Thanks but no," Emily says as they sit down in the agents office. She looks around. "You're a rather small agency."

He smiles. "Yes, I am. I had some big clients early in my career and invested well. I now specialize in second chance cases."

"Second chance cases?" Emily clarifies.

"Yes." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a 1 Year A.A. coin. From his other pocket he pulls a 1 Year N.A. coin. "Got the Alcoholics Anonymous coin 9 years ago. The Narc Anon coin 10 years ago. I nearly threw my career away for the bottle and the blow. Someone I respected helped me get clean. About 5 years ago I decided to help out actors and actresses I met through the process. I lowered my fees and only get paid if they get paid. I no longer require a retainer. For most, the idle time is what gets them in trouble. I've gotten my clients commercials, cable show cameos, reality shows, whatever I can to keep them working. They all sign agreements saying if they get caught using anything harder than cough drops I'm done with them."

"Does that work for all of them?" Morgan asks.

"Sadly, no. But it was working for Gayle. She's clean and sober for 4 months. I know it doesn't sound like much but that last drink was literally a single glass of wine. As soon as she drank it she called me, admitted what she'd done, and let me take her to an AA meeting." He looks away to hide the tears in his eyes. "That was the night I knew she'd make it back. She had really embraced changing her life." He looks back at the agents. "She had no drug debts because alcohol was her vice. This wasn't a revenge thing or a debt thing, Agents. I swear."

"Good to know," Emily tells him. "Can you tell us about the call you received regarding NCIS?"

He nods and stands. He walks over to his desk and picks up a manila folder with Gayle's name written on it. He hands it to Emily as he knows the contents by heart. "A guy named Sam Rickets called me. Said he was Ricky Scott's personal assistant and that Scott was a big fan. He said Scott had signed on to do an episode of NCIS: Los Angeles. He had a small part, slightly larger than a cameo, that he wanted Gayle to read for. He pretty much hinted that if Gayle was sober the part was hers."

"And this seemed legit?" Morgan confirms.

Gasso nods. "Yeah. It's not uncommon in this biz to get a second chance from a fan. Especially since the guy on the phone said all the things you'd expect to hear: can't be late for call times, has to remember lines, has to need minimal time in make-up."

"In other words, don't come in late, drunk and looking like crap," Emily translates.

"Exactly. I promised him Gayle could abide by that so he set up the dinner. Even said Scott would send a car. He then- -"

Both agents sit up immediately. "He sent a car?" Morgan presses.

Gasso nods. "Yeah. I was on the phone with Gayle when the- -Oh my God…" it hits him. "That was…her killer?"

"Maybe," Emily hedges. "We'll need to interview witnesses in the neighborhood but it's possible. What can you tell us about the man's voice? Did he sound like a local?" she asks, trying to get him back on track as Morgan texts the new info to Reid and Rossi so they can start the canvas for witnesses.

Gasso takes a second to recover. "Um, he, uh…sounded normal. Slightly hurried the way most assistants are. He even made it sound like he doubted Gayle was worth the time he was putting out for her."

"And that's common?"

"Definitely. To be honest, if the actor screws up, the assistants take the brunt of the anger from directors and producers. It's as if the assistant could control someone's free will."

Emily bites her lip as she considers that. "And everyone in the business knows that?"

Gasso nods. "Oh, yeah. Assistants don't have a long shelf-life out here for that reason."

"I see." She considers this a moment. "Mr. Gasso, who- -"

"Jax, please."

Emily nods. "Jax, who represented Gayle in the past?"

He thinks a minute. "Well, I know someone at Osborne, which specializes in child actors, when she was on the Soap circuit. When she tried to make the jump to movies she went to Creative Artists. Unfortunately she wasn't there long before the dependency issues got her shown the door. She made one more stop at Stellar Casting, a very small company, before finally having to give it up. She then worked odd jobs until I bumped into her at an A.A. meeting a few years back. Don't get me wrong, Agent Prentiss, it has taken her a long time to get sober and stay sober. But I have no doubt that this time she'd have earned her coin in 8 more months."

Emily smiles. "With someone like you in her corner I can believe it. One last question: if an agent had the same types of problems as you but didn't have someone like you had to help them, would they get a second chance?"

"Probably not," he admits. "If you can't trust the agent to keep the actor in line who can you trust? I got very lucky, Agent Prentiss. I'm not the only one out there that did but usually if you screw up the way I did you're done in this town."

She nods her thanks at that frank answer. She hands him her card. "If you can think of anything else, anything at all, that could help us, please call me."

He nods. "I will." He lets out a long breath. "But I think right now I need to attend a meeting."

"I don't blame you. Good luck."

"Thanks, Agents. Please…catch this bastard."

"We'll do our best. Promise," she vows.

As Morgan and Emily leave they exchange a look. "Did you text the agencies to Garcia?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Morgan, we've got no actors, techs, producers jumping out as suspects. Maybe we need to look at agents. Specifically, ones that got knocked out of the game and _didn't_ get the second chance these actors have gotten."

He nods. "For the first time something actually sounds right. Also goes along with the patience of the unsub. I'm sure all agents have to learn that to deal with some of the divas out there."

"True. Couldn't pay me enough to be an agent or an actor. They're all insane if you ask me," Emily tells him.

He grins. "I'm right there with you." They walk in silence a moment. "Lila was back with Reid last night."

Emily nods. "I know. Started to open my door for my run this morning and heard them in the hallway. You don't think he's…no, he wouldn't."

Morgan shakes his head. "No, he wouldn't. I think she would but he won't. He cares for her. I don't think I'll even be able to tease him about her."

"Me neither." She pauses. "At least not for a month or so."

Morgan laughs. "Yeah, at least."


	13. Chapter 13

When the team regroups that night after 7 they know that a lot of people in Gayle Sydney's neighborhood saw the limo. Unfortunately, more attention was paid to the car than the driver. But they did know it returned very late and didn't leave until the wee hours of the morning.

"So the driver is our unsub," Hotch concludes. "The car remained because he stayed behind to watch her die."

"Traffic cams?" JJ suggests.

Hotch nods. "Got the techs here looking to pull those. For now we need to- -"

"Uh, Agent Jareau?" JJ turns to see the spokeswoman standing at the door. "The media masses finally put all 4 deaths together."

JJ sighs and stands. "We knew it was only a matter of time. How long before I have to address them?"

"I can get you 30 minutes."

"Thanks." JJ turns to Hotch. "Do we release the info about the car?"

Hotch shakes his head. "Not yet. No need to tip our hands. Right now we're just investigating the similarities and working to help the LAPD narrow down a suspect pool."

"Got it. Taking questions?"

"Not at this time as we haven't received confirmation from the coroner that Gayle Sydney was killed by the same person."

"Works for me," JJ says and goes out to prepare to meet the media horde.

Hotch turns back to the team. "That said, we know Sydney is #4."

"I think she's the one we need to concentrate on," Emily volunteers. "The unsub went out of his way to get to her. She could be his main stressor or his first step into getting more aggressive in his kills."

Morgan nods. "I agree. I also think we'll find the unsub at one of her previous agencies. He may not have worked with Sydney but he knew her. And he knows she got a second chance that he hasn't gotten."

"You know, it could also be an actor at an agency who was dropped," Reid points out.

Emily shakes her head. "I don't think so. Based on what Jax said this guy knew exactly how an assistant talks, acts, behaves. Actors and actresses just wouldn't know that."

"Unless it was a role," Rossi points out. "Think about it: a method actor would spend time with an assistant to perfect the mannerisms."

Morgan drops his head to the table. "So we just re-opened a ridiculously huge suspect pool. We take 2 steps forward and 10 steps back. I thought we could narrow it down to agents only."

Hotch checks his watch. "It's almost 10 at Quantico. I ordered Garcia to go home at 9:30." He pauses a moment then hits the redial on the conference room phone. He is not disappointed.

"I know! I know! I know! You said 9:30 but a search is nearly done and then I got an epiphany and so I started typing some more and, in all honesty, sir, you didn't specify 9:30 Eastern or Pacific." She finally pauses for a breath as the agents all are laughing. "Uh, did you ask me a question?"

"No, but I think I'll start with how many Monsters and when was the last one?" Hotch starts.

"Uh…4 today. Finished the last one, uh, right before I open the fifth one at 9:32."

Emily and Morgan look at each other, shaking their heads. Does poor Stephanie really know what she's getting into?

"As I thought. Well, since you disobeyed an order your punishment is yet another search."

Garcia sighs. "I should have ignored the phone," she mumbles but they hear her chair roll to a new computer. "What can my magic fingers find for you?"

"We need to know anyone who ever worked at Sydney's last 3 agencies who was fired while she was there. Search everyone: janitors, actors, agents, assistants. No possibility is too far-fetched."

"Sir, to tell you the obvious, that could be an insane number!"

"I know, Garcia. Once you have the initial list we'll figure out a way to narrow it down. How about you let it run overnight and get back at it around, oh, 10 or so tomorrow? That should give you time to get home, get off the caffeine rush, and get some sleep."

Garcia smiles. "You're a cruel taskmaster, Agent Hotchner. Remind me to do a thing and pay your taxes for the next 2 years."

He grins. "Your thanks and best efforts are enough, Garcia."

"Oh, okay. But the offer stands. Alrighty-roo, search is running and I promise I am grabbing my beautiful bedazzled bag and leaving my little temple. I will speak with you mere mortals tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Baby Girl," Morgan chants.

"Oh, goodnight my towering God of sweetness."

The others laugh as Garcia signs off. Hotch is about to give the team the directions for the next day when Renfro walks in. He glares at Reid.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Are you trying to make a mockery of this case?"

Reid looks stunned. His teammates look angry. Hotch steps up to the angry detective.

"What's this about, Detective?"

Renfro throws a daily gossip rag at Reid. "Your agent fucking a potential witness."

Reid's eyes widen as he sees a picture, obviously taken from a security cam video, of him walking out of his hotel room with Lila Archer. He blushes and looks up at a furious Hotch.

"I didn't! I swear, Hotch!"

"It's time-stamped last night! And your little friend out there is being bombarded by questions about your affair!" Renfro tells him. "If you can't keep it in your pants get out of town!"

Reid leaps up. "Look you fucking asshole, I've known Lila for years! She's a friend and ONLY a friend! She came to me because her friend was murdered and you had NOTHING to go on before we came along! She wants answers and she sure as hell won't get them from an idiot like you!"

"REID! ENOUGH!" Hotch bellows. He turns to Renfro. "I can vouch for his long-time friendship with Archer. So can JJ. My guess is she is handling the questions just fine and if you had come in here asking questions instead of berating my agent we would have explained it all to you." He gets up in Renfro's face. "And I warn you: if you _ever_ speak to one of my agents like that again I'll get you busted down to crossing guard."

The only sound in the room is Reid's labored breathing as the two Alpha Males stare each other down. Renfro finally turns on his heel and storms out, slamming the door behind him. Hotch slowly turns and looks at Reid.

"Before you say anything, I know nothing happened between the two of you. In the future, please let me know if a potential witness who tends to draw the paparazzi comes to your hotel room late at night."

Reid takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes, sir. I…need a drink. Excuse me."

He heads out of the room. Morgan stands and looks at Hotch. "I got it, Hotch."

Hotch nods. "Get him to go back to the hotel. We'll get your things here."

"Thanks."

Morgan grabs keys to one of the SUV's and goes after the younger agent. Hotch runs a hand through his hair. He walks to the TV in the room and turns it on the local station. As expected, the news conference was "Breaking News."

* * *

"…working closely with the LAPD to come up with a profile so they can find the killer and give these victims justice. Right now we have 3 confirmed victims of the killer. At this time I will take no questions regarding the case as we are still working through the preliminary findings." As JJ turns to go one question reaches her ears.

"What about the photos of the affair between one of your agents and a friend of one of the victims?"

JJ turns to see the photo the woman is holding up. "_Oh, Spence,_" she thinks to herself. Her face betrays none of her inner turmoil as she steps back to the podium.

"Dr. Spencer Reid and the rest of our team worked closely with Ms. Archer when she was the victim of a stalker several years ago. They have remained friends and she simply wanted to get answers from him without drawing unnecessary crowds of reporters and paparazzi to the police station. It was out of respect for the police and the victims that she didn't bring a media circus to this building. Don't let her courtesy be a reason to turn her grief into something salacious," she scolds the reporter.

"So you're saying they are not having an affair?" the reporter presses doubtfully.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. In the real world, men and women can just be friends. I know that can be hard to believe especially when you work in the land of make-believe."

The gathered reporters can't help but chuckle at the response. Before anything more can be asked, JJ turns and goes inside. She is nearly to the conference room when Renfro intercepts her.

"Hey, JJ. Good job out there especially with the blindside about that picture."

JJ smiles. "Thanks, Gerry. I was a liaison for a lot of years and some things you just don't forget."

"I bet. Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I asked you out. You're a very beautiful woman. I would have never thought you'd had 5 kids."

"Five kids?"

"Yeah. You look great for that. And with triplets on the way, well, you just have my respect. Your husband is a lucky man."

"Yes…he is," she says, her mind immediately seeing Emily and Morgan had fun convincing Renfro she is off limits. "So, uh, I need to get back to my team. See you later."

He nods as she walks past him into the room. Hotch smiles as she walks in.

"Great job, JJ. Especially with the picture of Reid."

JJ is staring at her wife. "Five kids? Triplets on the way?"

Hotch and Rossi look confused as Emily bursts out laughing. "Uh, we just…Derek and I, wanted to make sure Renfro knew you were off limits. That's all."

"So you told him I've had 5 kids and have 3 more on the way? Are you insane?"

Hotch and Rossi join in on the giggles Emily is trying to suppress. "Oh, Jen…you should have seen his face." She looses her fight with suppression and giggles outright picturing Renfro's face. "He…he looked like…I'd said you were…a zombie."

JJ starts to laugh. "You're insane. And there's a good chance if I'd had 5 kids and had 3 more on the way, I _would_ be a zombie!"

"That's very true,' Rossi notes with a grin.

JJ nods and starts to gather her things. "So, what's on schedule tomorrow?"

"We'll start here and then narrow down the leads from the two searches Garcia is running overnight. Once we have those we'll split into three teams and start trying to narrow in on our unsub." He looks at Rossi. "I'd like you and JJ to talk to the heads of the 3 agencies Gayle Sydney used before Gasso. Get impressions on her and the people that worked with her. If her original agent is still there talk to them. If Prentiss is right about her being the most important kill to date then the unsub had to have known her back then."

Rossi stares at him. "Is dealing with agents punishment for my agent-free vacation?"

Hotch grins. "Of course not. It's just…delegation."

"Right. Delegation."

"Don't worry, Dave, Jen will be with you. And if she can handle all those kids agents should be a piece of cake!"

The quartet chuckles as they shut down their West Coast office for the night.

* * *

When he left the conference room, Reid had known Morgan or Emily would follow him. Silently they had gotten into the SUV. As Morgan drives aimlessly, Reid glares out the window. After 10 minutes on the road he finally speaks.

"Nothing happened."

"We know that, Reid. You respect her and wouldn't do that to her fiancé, either."

Reid just nods. "She wants answers I can't give her. And she…wanted to…you know…forget herself with sex, too."

"A lot of people turn to sex for comfort, especially when the death is as meaningless as this one."

Reid sits silently a few minutes. "I wanted to, Morgan," he whispers.

"I know that, too, Reid. She's special to you. How could you not want to give her that comfort. But you're a better man than most and resisted the temptation."

Reid turns to him. "Would you have?"

Morgan shrugs. "I have no idea," he answers honestly. "Which probably means it's a good thing she didn't knock on my door for comfort."

Reid gives him a grin. "Thanks for that admission."

"Anytime, Reid."

Reid looks around. "Where exactly are we going?"

Morgan shrugs. "No idea. Just figured you needed some quiet time and the hotel would probably just piss you off considering the picture."

"Yeah, it would. Thanks."

Morgan just nods and continues to drive around L.A. until Reid settles enough to go back to the hotel and not risk beating a security guard or two for leaking the picture.

In their own room, Emily and JJ hear when Reid inserts his key card in the lock. Emily opens the door and calls to him.

"Reid? You okay?"

He gives her a sad smile. "I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Spence, Hotch ripped the hotel manager a new one," JJ tells him. "He's going to fire the guys on duty last night. He's really sorry they did this to you."

Reid nods. "Good. I'm sorry if it caused you problems with the press."

JJ smiles. "Not a bit. I told them you and Lila were secretly married with 4 kids."

Reid actually chuckles, his eyes getting happier. "Right. Well, for whatever you did have to say, thanks. I know you treated it with respect."

"Always, Spence."

"Reid, if you need anything tonight, give us a call. We're here for you," Emily tells him.

He nods. "I know. And that helps." He understands what Emily really wants to hear. "No need to numb myself from all this. Promise."

Emily nods. "Good. But the offer stands."

"I know. Thanks."

He goes into his room. They hear the locks and security chains engage. As they step back into their room, JJ moves into Emily's arms.

"He looks so…so sad."

Emily nods. "I think because he knows this is the end of his friendship with her."

JJ looks up. "What? Why?"

"She's engaged to be married, Jen. Anytime the media ever sees them together they'll speculate she's leaving her husband for her old flame. Reid is too much of a gentleman to put her through that time after time."

JJ sighs and pulls her wife closer. "Damn. Poor Spence."

Across the hall, Reid lies on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He ignores his phone when it rings, the word "Longbow" taunting him from the screen. Though he can't ever forget the number, he does what he can to symbolically erase her from his life.

He deletes her number.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning the team sits in the conference room to get the run down from Garcia.

"Okay, actors and actresses, pony up to the make-up trailer and get ready to act," the analyst tells them. "First of all, I was able to track down a fairly sizable list of shows, movies and appearances that cost studios money due to the dependency issues of our four victims. I crossed all the people involved with those shows and came up with 35 names in common."

"Individuals?" Emily clarifies.

"Ah, no. Only 12 individuals. The rest are production companies, studios, etc. The big machines in the background of all entertainment."

"Great. And let me guess, we're looking at anywhere from a few people employed per company to hundreds," Morgan guesses.

"Yes."

Rossi shakes his head. "Get us the information on the individuals. The others are too…impersonal. This guy was directly affected by these actors. He wasn't on the periphery."

"But what if he took their actions personally?" JJ interjects. "He could have been a nobody hoping to make a big splash and he got them instead."

"But the same guy gets screwed by all four of them?" Rossi says doubtfully.

"Or maybe just by one of them and he's taking it out on all child stars with dependency issues who got second and third chances," Reid suggests. "Truth is, we just have no fucking idea why these four victims were specifically targeted."

Everyone had noticed the bags under Reid's eyes. His snappish response confirms to them all that he had not slept the night before and is getting too emotionally involved in the case. Hotch steers the conversation back to Garcia.

"Garcia, backgrounds on the two individuals. And start to pull the employee lists back to the times they lost money on the actors. I know it could be large but we need to have it ready as our next step."

"Already running, sir."

He smiles. "Of course it is. Good work. Now, hopefully you'll have a smaller list of employees fired during the time Sydney was at the various agencies?"

"Yes, sir. A total of 27 people were fired from her 3 agencies while she was there. Two raised red flags. The first worked at Osborne. He was an up and coming agent but got caught in a child porn sting. He claims the stuff was already on his computer and he was just a scapegoat. No brushes with the law since. The other was at Stellar Casting where he was suspected of supplying drugs to his clients. Since he was working with twenty-somethings they kicked him to the curb. It made the biz papers but he was never prosecuted and none of his clients ever confirmed the rumours," she tells them.

"Good job. Send us all of them but we'll concentrate on the 2 red flags first."

"In your inbox, sir."

"Good work, Garcia. Keep those other searches running and filter them as you see fit."

"Will do. Break a leg or two. Garcia out."

Hotch turns off the speaker phone and looks at his team. "Rossi, JJ go talk with the heads of all 3 agencies as well as anyone who worked with Sydney while she was there. Morgan, Emily you take 14 of the people from this new list while Reid and I take the other 13. We'll start on the 12 individuals that crossover when we finish with these. I feel that Gayle Sydney will be the one that leads us to the unsub."

The team nods and starts to gather their things to start going over the backgrounds Garcia had run on each person and prepare their interview questions. As they get ready to split up, Hotch looks at Morgan and Emily.

"Oh, and you two try to behave today. I don't want to have to come rescue your asses again."

Emily grins. "Sorry, bossman. But you just look so sexy riding to the rescue we like to see it every once in a while."

The team laughs as JJ punches her wife lightly on the arm. "Then we'll get one of these producers to film a show about us. It will last longer and you and Morgan will get stunt people to do the crazy shit."

Rossi snorts. "Right. Who the heck would watch a show about profilers? We never do anything exciting."

The team chuckles and finally gets out of the office hoping to find the unsub before he can strike again.

* * *

Rossi and JJ sit down in the extremely comfortable seats across from Melanie Kent, current CEO of Osborne Talent agency. She smiles though they can see she is very uncomfortable.

"I hope you understand I'm so sorry to hear that Gayle has passed but I feel very wary about speaking about her time here with us."

JJ nods. "We do understand but it is not just Gayle this man has murdered. Another actor that used your agency, Harper Ferry, was also murdered. And I am sure you know that and I am also sure, in your mind at least, you have run down the names of other stars who have come and gone who could be the next ones on the news, found murdered in their apartment, a bullet wound to the head. And if you don't try to help us we'll make sure the world knows how you _really _feel about your former moneymakers."

Rossi is impressed. JJ had started out sweet and sympathetic as always and midway through turned into Emily, all blunt and forceful. And even more impressive…the tactic worked. Kent sighs.

"Yes, I have." She reaches into a drawer and pulls out a list. "But it was more than just in my head. I actually started making a list of actors I was going to discreetly reach out to just to make sure they know to watch out for themselves."

Rossi takes the list and scans it. "All of these actors fell out of favor due to drug or alcohol issues?"

"Most. One on the list, Tori Speck, got pregnant at 16, which wasn't exactly kosher with the children's network she was on playing the 'good girl' on a Tween's show."

Rossi nods. "Understandable."

"But she recently was featured on that show 'Don't You Know Me?' and that lead to a role on CSI. She's probably not…in his sights, right?"

JJ shrugs. "We don't know. We're not sure what sets him onto a specific actor or actress. What we need to know is who here worked with Gayle? Is there anyone who can tell us about any problems she had with others?"

Kent nods. "Her main agent was Jeremy Sullen. He passed away 2 years ago. His assistant for most of that time was Mario Esposito. He's now one of our top agents and, thanks to his bi-lingual abilities, has helped us break into the Hispanic market, too."

"Where can we find him?" Rossi asks.

Kent leans towards her phone and pages her assistant. "Miley, where is Mario today?"

"He's at the Disney studio with PJ Das, Ms. Kent."

"Thank you, Miley." She looks at the agents. "I'll let him know you're looking to speak with him."

Rossi nods. "Thanks. Now, Gayle was here several years. Who else did she work with?"

Kent frowns a moment. "Why are you focusing on Gayle? Is it because she is African-American and the others were Caucasian?"

"No, ma'am," JJ answers. "The unsub actually spoke to Gayle's current agent to arrange to pick her up the night of the murder. He posed as the assistant to a famous director and when Gayle's agent checked it out he had set it up to look legitimate. The time and effort he put into targeting her tells us something about Gayle was a stressor. He knew her."

"Oh my God!" Kent raises her hand to her mouth a moment as she processes this information. She slowly stands and goes to a file cabinet on the far wall. "I always kept this just in case he tried to get a job here or dared put us down as a reference."

"Who?" Rossi asks.

Kent opens the top drawer and flips through the files inside before pulling one out. She walks over and hands it to him.

"His name was Joseph Gibson. He started as an intern, became a gopher and finally made it to assistant to an agent. That is just a step below becoming an agent, you see. Usually you move up by doing a good job and the agent you work for passes on an actor or two to you to start your client pool." She sighs. "To be honest, he'd always seemed a bit off to me but his mentor liked him. Then one day, just before he got to that next step, he was caught staring through the window of a trailer on set where the kids were getting changed. He was…masturbating," she finishes quietly.

"And there was no pretending he was doing anything other than watching teenagers," Rossi concludes. He lifts up the file. "May make a copy of this?"

Kent nods. "Of course. I swear, Agent Rossi, he doesn't strike me as the murdering type but I did know him many years ago. I guess…people can change."

Rossi takes it and nods. "Sadly, yes they can. Is there anyone else we could talk to about Gayle or Joseph?"

She nods. "A couple more people. Let me clear your way to see them and call Mario to tell him to expect you on set."

JJ smiles gratefully. "Thank you, Ms. Kent."

By the time they leave at 11:15 to head to the Disney lot, Rossi and JJ are sure Joseph Kent could be a viable suspect. Garcia is doing a full background on him. Rossi calls Morgan.

"Morgan, JJ and I came up with a pretty solid possible suspect. Name's Joseph Gibson. Garcia will be calling you with his background and current location soon."

* * *

Morgan and Emily had spent the morning talking to 3 people so far whose dismissal due to the child stars had left them with ill-will towards the entertainment industry but not the stars themselves. All three now are happy with their lives and the agents confidently cross them off the list. They are about to visit the fourth person on their list when Rossi calls.

"Yeah, Rossi," Morgan answers. He listens a moment. "Okay, we're done here. We'll give Garcia a few minutes to get back to us." Pause to listen some more. "Right, he does sound like a strong suspect." Pause. "Okay. Good luck."

"They got us a better lead?"

"Maybe." Morgan runs down what Rossi had given him on Joseph Gibson.

Emily nods. "He would definitely hold a grudge against the agency and actors. But would he have targeted Gayle Sydney?"

"She wasn't one of the ones he was caught spying on but maybe he felt she should have backed him up or something?"

Emily slowly shakes her head. "But why didn't Sydney recognize him when he came to pick her up?"

"Lot of years went by and people change. Or maybe she was just so excited she never really looked at him."

Emily nods. "Yeah, I can see that. Maybe she- -" She breaks off as her phone rings. "You're on speaker, Oracle of Quantico."

"Okay, I'm assuming Rossi called you as he promised so I can skip the formalities and give you the rundown on one Joseph Gibson."

"You assumed right, Baby Girl," Morgan confirms.

"Okay, enter contestant 1 for super sad life story. Gibson was fired after he was caught on a date with 'Rosy Palmer' outside a dressing trailer. No less than 4 people saw him so there was no pretending he wasn't doing the deed. He was fired and he was threatened with legal action if he didn't go quietly. He did BUT he could not get a job as a flea wrangler in the industry once word got around. He has had a string of retail or fast food jobs ever since."

"Sort of like Victim 1," Emily points out.

"Right. I compared their work history and they have no crossover."

"Damn," Emily mutters as that thin link washes away like a sandcastle at high tide.

"Where is he now?"

"He currently works at a barista at Starbucks about 2 blocks from your current location. If he has his phone on him he is there as we speak."

"Garcia, you are as always a fount of knowledge," Morgan tells her.

"Oh, sugar, I know so much more it would have you quaking if I really unleashed it all on you," she says flirtatiously.

"Oh, Baby Girl, you tease me from across the country when I'm not there for you to prove it to," he teases back.

Emily rolls her eyes. "And on that note: bye, Garcia." She hangs up. "One of these days someone other than us or Straus will hear you two and you'll both end up in a sexual harassment seminar."

Morgan chuckles. "And think of the things we could teach that instructor!"

Emily laughs…knowing he's probably right. She enters the address of the Starbucks into the GPS so they can go judge for themselves whether or not Gibson is their unsub. When they arrive they see it is not busy just yet. But with the noon hour approaching the lull will not last long. Morgan walks up to the counter and flashes his badge.

"Sorry, Officer, no discounts or freebies for the badge," a bored-looking 19 year-old tells him.

Morgan grins. "Good. All I want is to speak with Joseph Gibson. Is he available."

The teen nods. "Yeah."

Morgan and Emily wait a moment before Emily presses on. "So, can you call him up here."

"Oh. Sure." The boy turns. "Hey, Joe! Couple cops here to see you."

A bitter-looking Joseph Gibson comes out of the manager's office sipping on a frappachino. He walks around the counter to greet the agents face-to-face.

"Look, Officers, I know the policy sucks but it is what it is. Get over it."

Morgan holds up his badge. "Actually, it's Agents, not Officers. I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is SSA Emily Prentiss with the FBI. We need to talk to you about Gayle Sydney."

Gibson's eyes widen. "Gayle? She's dead," he states needlessly.

"We know," Morgan says. "We understand you left Osborne under a cloud while she was there."

Gibson looks confused a second. "Yeah, and?" Then it hits him and he gets a very angry look in his eyes. "Wait a fucking second…you think because I got fired from that Hell Hole 20 years ago I suddenly killed her now? Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because she got a second chance. You didn't," Morgan points out. "She was on the fast track back to fame and fortune. You…you're just a coffee monkey."

Gibson's eyes harden even more…and the throws his frapp into Morgan's face. Morgan stumbles back as Emily steps between them.

"HEY!" She knocks the now empty cup out of his hand. "That's assault, Mr. Gibson."

"Yeah, so what? Like he said, I ain't nothing now because of the bullshit that went on behind closed doors to blackball me out of the industry. What the fuck more could you all do to me?"

"You could go to jail," Emily states. She turns to Morgan. "Your call."

Morgan steps towards the man. "You can come in willingly and talk to us or we arrest you for assault. Your choice, Mr. Gibson."

The man chews that over a second. "Lunch rush is coming and I'm manager on duty. I can get away around 2."

"Be there or expect us to come back with cuffs," Morgan threatens and storms out of the coffee shop.

Emily nods to the man and follows her partner. She finds a fuming Morgan on the phone with Hotch telling him he has to go change. Again. Morgan has coffee from his chin to his waist. She starts to giggle. As he hangs up he glares at her.

"Don't. Start." He threatens.

"Start what?" she asks innocently, trying not to laugh.

"I know the way you think, Princess," he warns.

Emily bites her lip so hard she is surprised it's not bleeding. Finally she chortles. "All I'm thinking is it's too bad you didn't have the coffee when you had your cake the other morning."

She gives up and bursts into laughter. Morgan just shakes his head. Emily lifts her phone and snaps a picture. Morgan stiffens.

"Emily Prentiss, do not send that…don't…don't you…"

Emily just laughs and sends it to the team. He slowly shakes his head.

"JJ is right…sometimes you just suck." Emily laughs and grabs the keys as he tosses them to her. "Drop me off in front of the hotel and circle. I'll be quick."

Emily nods. "Good plan." They get in the SUV and Emily starts to giggle again.

"Now what?!"

"You're lucky JJ isn't with you today. She's so missing coffee she may have been trying to wring out your shirt to drink it."

Morgan can't help but chuckle and nods. "Yeah, you could be right. Drive, woman."

Emily nods and heads for the hotel so her partner can clean up and change. He hops out as soon as she stops and hustles into the hotel and across the lobby as quickly as possible. He still gets a few looks from employees and patrons alike.

As he steps off the elevator he sees his dry cleaning (meaning his cake covered clothes) is being delivered. The woman dropping it off looks him over.

"Should I wait?"

Morgan blushes. "Uh, if you don't mind?"

She grabs a new bag off her clothes rack and hands it to him. "No problem, sir."

Morgan takes the bag and goes inside to change. He pulls off his shirt and pants and puts them in the bag. He takes the time to run a washcloth over his sticky abs before grabbing a pair of pants and pulling them on. He goes to the door, shirtless, to hand over his newly soiled clothes.

"Here you go. Give me a second and I'll fill out the form."

She waves a hand. "No need. Filled it out while you changed."

He smiles. "Thanks."

She slowly draws her eyes over his insanely toned abs. "No, darling, thank _you_." She winks and continues on her way to collect and drop off dry cleaning to the rest of the guests. Morgan just grins as he goes back in to finish changing so he and Emily can continue on with their list.

* * *

As Hotch and Reid get back in their SUV the young man slaps the dashboard in anger. "This is RIDICULOUS! We're getting nowhere and out there somewhere that fucking bastard has someone else in his sights! This is just fucking pointless!"

Hotch stares at Reid a moment. "I know this is personal to you, Reid, because of Lila. I can tell you're not sleeping. We all can. What I need to know right now is can you put aside the personal and get your head back into the case? Yes, a lot of this is pointless. That's the way cases go. Today and probably tomorrow, unless we get a hot lead, we'll probably have a lot more pointless conversations. And, yes, someone else may die. That's a given in this job on any case. And as long as she's been in the business, Lila could know them. She'll call you again. Can you ignore the facts and the possibilities to help with the case? And, Spencer…there is no shame in saying you can't."

Reid stares out the front window. Can he do it? Can he compartmentalize the way Emily does? Can he continue to ignore the phone number he recognizes even though it no longer announces "Longbow" on his screen? Can he continue to listen to Lila's messages and ignore the heartbreak in her voice? Can he do this? He slowly turns and stares at his boss.

"I don't know, Hotch," he says quietly. "I erased her number from my phone, not that it matters. When she calls I know the number. I can't _not_ know it and sometimes it really sucks. And when I listen to her voicemails I…I can't…it takes all the willpower I have not to call her back." He turns back to the windshield. "At this point, I just don't know what I can give to the investigation, Hotch. If you want to send me home I understand."

Hotch sighs and sits back in his seat, also staring out the windshield. "When Doyle had Emily every time the phone rang, JJ was sure it was someone calling to say Emily's body had been found. After we received Emily's ring, she was sure every piece of mail that came in was going to be proof her wife was dead. She and I had nearly the same conversation you and I just did. Then Tsia confronted her in my office. She didn't gloss anything over and basically challenged JJ to keep looking for answers or just accept that Emily was dead and give up." He turns to Reid. "You can accept that others may die, you can accept that Lila's guilt trips will continue, or you can leave and be able to tell her nothing, not even that we caught the bastard. Which is more important to you? Giving up or finding the answer?"

Reid thinks a moment then grins. "Finding the answer. For the victims first and then for Lila. I can't let her take me away from what I'm meant to do. This isn't nearly as personal to me as Emily is to JJ. If Jayje can keep going so can I."

Hotch smiles. "I knew we could count on you." He pats Reid on the leg in a fatherly way. "Let's get to the next interview. And Reid? Get some sleep tonight. You look like shit."

Reid chuckles. "Yes, sir."

* * *

When the team meets back up at the precinct that night they still have many people left to interview. It's a long, tedious process and so far has lead to nothing but dead ends. Reid looks at Morgan and frowns.

"Did you change clothes?"

Emily bursts out laughing as Morgan glares at her. "I thought you sent everyone the picture?"

Reid chuckles. "She did. Just messing with your head."

Morgan glares at Reid but inside is happy to see the impish part of Reid's personality coming out. Something about the genius seems more settled than it has all case and it is a welcome sight.

"I'll remember that, Pretty Boy."

Hotch lets the banter continue a moment, knowing the all need the bit of levity. He then glances unnecessarily at his watch to signal time for business.

"Okay, it's 7:30. Where do we stand with the agencies?"

"We finished with Osborne. Nothing there but a bitter barista," JJ reports with a grin at Morgan, who rolls his eyes. "At Creative Artists we came up with 3 people to check and you all proved there was nothing there. We still have 2 more people there to talk to and Garcia is running backgrounds on them since we can't meet with them until the morning. After that we'll head to Stellar Casting to see what we can find there."

"Very good. Morgan?" Hotch continues.

"We have 6 more people on our list to talk with. Honestly? I think they are as pointless as the others. They were all let go so long ago that we're well beyond a normal stewing pattern. If they were going to snap, they'd have snapped a long time ago."

Reid frowns and straightens up. "Unless we're looking too closely at the wrong victim."

Rossi turns to him. "What do you mean?"

"Morgan's right, it's too long if it's one of these people going after Gayle Sydney. But maybe he's actually connected to Kyle Gilliand." He looks to each person in the room. "Think about it this way: his life is shambles because of drug or alcohol use. And here's Kyle Gilliand all the sudden getting acclaim and second chances. If the unsub was never given that second chance, he may have gone after Gilliand, liked what he was doing, and decided to stop other child stars, too."

"Then why be so elaborate and daring in getting to Sydney? Leaving a potential witness?"

"The thrill was dying," Hotch states. "He wasn't getting the same satisfaction. We misunderstood his escalation. It wasn't that she was more important than the others, he just needed to try to get a better adrenaline rush."

And finally the light clicks for all the agents. This is what they had been missing; this is what had felt off from the start. They turn to look at the profile up on the board. It all still fits but it's Gilliand's life they need to pull apart, not Sydney's.

Hotch picks up his phone and calls Garcia. To no one's surprise she is still at Quantico but sounding very, very tired.

"Garcia, we need you to run the same sort of deep background you did for Sydney on the first victim, Kyle Gilliand. He was probably the unsub's first target for a reason. As soon as you get that running, go home."

"Better yet, go to our place," Emily interjects. "It's too late to drive all the way to your place."

"Yes, sir and yes, ma'am," Garcia replies.

"And Garcia, if this heats up you may need to stick with our time zone. We'll be back here at 7 tomorrow morning. I don't want you at Quantico before noon."

"Understood, sir. And, JJ, Rossi, I finally tracked down the intern you all were trying to find from Creative Artists. He died 2 years ago of a heroin overdose."

JJ crosses a name off her list. "I had a feeling at least one name on the list would have succumbed. Thanks, Garcia. So, just one more person to talk to before heading to Stellar."

"Good work, Garcia. We'll talk to you in the morning," Hotch says.

"Sounds good. Goodnight, my little Hollywood Stars. Garcia out!"

After the analyst hangs up, Hotch looks at the team. "Is there anything more we can accomplish tonight?"

Emily sits forward. "Morgan and I have a lead on a guy working overnight on a movie set. We're going to head out to the canyon and try to badge our way into a conversation with him."

"Sounds good. The rest of you, let's get back to the hotel and try to get some sleep. Oh, and, Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from the catering truck. You're wardrobe can't handle another hit."

The team bursts out laughing as Morgan shakes his head. "You've been hanging with Pretty Boy way too long, Hotch."

Hotch just grins as everyone prepares to leave for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

It is almost 9 when Morgan and Emily arrive at the film set. As they get closer to the action, they see two men walk by in togas. Emily lifts an eyebrow.

"Must be a Greek epic," she notes.

When a woman walks by wearing a leather bustier, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots and a silky robe to cover the fact that her butt is bare Morgan starts to chuckle.

"Holy shit…"

Emily is blushing. "Oh for fuck's sake."

Morgan starts to laugh harder. "I believe that is far more correct than your Greek epic theory.

As they get closer to the 20' tall shields erected in the middle of nowhere, three extremely large security guards order them to stop.

"This is a closed set."

Morgan holds up his credentials. "We're with the FBI. We have questions for- -"

"We got permits and porn is legal. Go harass someone else," the man orders, not at all intimidated by the badge.

Morgan nods. "Hey, man, I've got no issue with your little movie here. We need to talk to one of your light techs, a Cedric Bosley. Can you point us towards him or get him for us if you'd rather us not go on set?"

"Please don't want us on set," Emily prays under her breath.

The man thinks a second. "Let me see them creds again." Emily and Morgan hand them over. He studies them and nods to one of his men. "Tiny, take them to see Bosley." He hands the badges back. "Sorry about the suspicion and extra scrutiny. You'd be surprised how cutthroat this industry is. People always trying to sneak on each other's sets to get the best fuck ideas out before someone else does. Uh, excuse my language, ma'am."

Emily nods. "No problem."

Morgan and Emily follow Tiny beyond the curtains. Emily nearly bursts out laughing as she sees two women "practicing" their orgasm moans. She leans close to Morgan.

"I'd have paid money to be on this set with Reid."

Morgan busts a gut just picturing the man's face. "Between the nudity, sex and germs, his head would have exploded."

Emily just nods, unable to speak as she holds in her laughter. As they approach a group of men checking some cords, Tiny calls out.

"Hey, Bosley, these Feds wanna talk to ya."

The man stands, confusion written all over his face. "The Feds? Like the FBI?"

Tiny nods. "Yep." He stops so the agents can pass him but he's obviously going to wait to escort them back out of the set.

Morgan shows his badge to the confused Bosley and introduces himself and Prentiss. "We wanted to ask you a few questions about your dismissal from your previous studio."

Bosley rolls his eyes. "Look, I said some stupid shit when I left but that's it. I never went back, I never followed through on my threats, and I sure as hell didn't track down that stupid little bitch Mixie and kill her."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "So you know why we're here?"

"Ever since I saw the news I knew it would come out that I lost my cool the day I got canned. I was just pissed because I got fired for having a little pot while Mixie was doing hard shit and nothing happened to her. I saw it over and over. She was just the most recent one."

"You also worked on sets where Kyle Gilliand, Harper Ferry and Sydney Gilliand worked," Morgan points out.

Bosley shrugs. "Well, yeah, I guess. Shit, didn't think of them." He sighs. "Look, the night they all died I've got alibis." He points to the set. "Been working on this 'masterpiece'," he says sarcastically, "for 3 weeks now. We've been filming here and in our studios. I'm sure I'm even in some of the camera shots where they were lining things up. I'm also sober now, Agents. And maybe I am a little pissed that I can never get the same kind of second chance they can but not enough to kill over it. I may not win an Oscar for all this but I'm still working in a field I love. Pay's good. I really have no complaints. Well, except maybe the fact that filming this crap has made me lose taste for it in my free time," he admits with a shy grin.

"I imagine it did," Morgan agrees. "So we can clear you completely, have someone we can talk to just to confirm your alibis?"

Bosley nods and looks around. "Where is…there. Hey, Slim!" A man looks up and Bosley waves him over. He turns back to the agents. "Slim's my boss. He can tell you where I was those nights. Mind if I get back to work?"

"No, go ahead. Thanks for your time," Morgan tells him. Bosley nods and walks away. Morgan shows his badge to the balding man walking up. The man rolls his eyes.

"We've got permits and- -"

"Porn is legal," Morgan finishes with him.

"Yeah, we know that," Emily cuts in. "We just need to confirm Cedric Bosley's whereabouts on a few nights."

The two agents leave 5 minutes later sure they can cross Cedric off their list. As they follow Tiny back out, Morgan sees a tall brunette woman and a shorter blonde woman making out while someone nearby, possibly the director, gives them pointers. Both ladies are wearing only thongs and high heels. Morgan quickly looks away and Emily chuckles.

"You dog. You so pictured me and Jen."

Morgan shakes his head. "Not my fault. Sure as fuck didn't want that image in my head of my best friend and her wife."

"Good." She pauses. "Because the brunette was a man."

Morgan stumbles to a stop. "No fucking way."

Tiny grins and turns back. "Way, man."

Emily and Tiny laugh as Morgan just can't wrap his brain around what he saw and what he now knows. Finally he shakes his head.

"This whole trip has not been good for me," he mutters as he follows Emily out to their SUV.

* * *

Reid stares at the number on the screen. With a sigh he answers it. "Hi."

There is a gasp. "I was…prepared to leave you another message," Lila whispers.

"I was prepared to let you. Lila, I can't tell you anything more than I have and I can't…can't be…I just…"

"I know all that, Spencer. I just wanted a friendly voice. I needed to speak to someone who understands me."

For the first time since their sad reunion, Reid _really_ listens to what Lila is saying and how she is saying it. He sits up on his bed.

"Son of a bitch…Lila…is he hurting you?"

There is a nervous laugh. "No! Of course not. He just…he's…he just doesn't understand why I care about Mixie."

"What else doesn't he understand?"

There is a long pause. "I didn't call to be interrogated, Spencer."

"And I didn't answer expecting you to deny you're in an abusive relationship. Lila, you deserve better than that. You _know_ you do. No woman deserves to be beaten physically or mentally. Walk away from him, Lila."

She laughs sarcastically. "Walk away? To who? You? You've made it clear that's not going to happen again."

"You don't have to walk into someone else's arms, Li. It's okay not to be with someone."

"I can't be alone, Spence. I'm so tired of being alone."

"Don't give me that crap. You are a strong woman, Lila. When you had a stalker you were willing to live your life on your terms and to hell with him. Well, her it turned out. But you are still that strong woman, Li. But being with someone that repeatedly puts you down makes you doubt that. It's part of the power they have over you. If you're told something long enough you'll believe it. So let me tell you this: you don't need anyone in your life that doesn't respect you, doesn't believe in you, doesn't love you."

He hears the sound of her crying. She takes a shuddering breath.

"I…have to go. Bye, Spence."

Reid sighs as she disconnects the call. He knows it will take more than one call to get through to her. He only hopes she has started to listen.

"Please, Lila, believe in yourself," he whispers to the wind.

* * *

Too wound up to sleep and finding nothing on TV, JJ decides to pull a case out of her briefcase to pass the time until Emily gets back. Then…then she can find another way to pass time, she thinks with a grin.

Settling at the desk in the room she starts to read over a case summary she had been given to consult on. It's a series of strangulation murders in Oxford, MS. Six kills over 6 weeks. She shakes her head as she sees the tenuous links the detectives used to tie the murders together. She starts to jot down initial ideas of the profile before accessing the full file online. Once she has her thoughts in order, she turns to the electronic files that had been sent.

She scrolls through the pictures from each crime scene. Each body had been posed exactly the same way and each had a single white votive candle placed by their head. She frowns.

"A candle…that sounds too fucking familiar," JJ thinks with a shiver as their last meeting with Mitchell Reese skates through her head.

She shakes off the eerie feeling. Lots of murderers leave something at the scene. She continues to go through the rest of the files. After an hour and a half she is nearly done when she notices an addendum to the file. She clicks on it and inhales sharply.

"Son of a bitch! Another fucking key to turn the lock on his cell."

The addendum lists a "copy cat" killing. Someone with a very slim link to the other 6 murders was found strangled but the killer had smaller hands.

"I bet those hands match the size of Reese's hands." JJ grabs the hard copy of the file and races out of the room to talk to Hotch.

* * *

Hotch has settled down to get some paperwork done in his room when there is knock at the door. He stands and looks out the peephole to see Rossi standing there, a bottle of Scotch in hand. Chuckling Hotch opens the door.

"Straus will be jealous of this late night visit," he teases.

Rossi laughs. "Or you'll be sorely disappointed if you think that's where this visit is going."

Hotch stands to the side as Rossi walks in. The older agent pours them both a couple fingers and sits down on the love seat. Hotch sits back down at the desk.

"Reid seemed better this evening," Rossi says as he takes a sip.

Hotch nods. "I think I got through to him. We all have cases where the emotional trumps the professional. To be honest, I'm glad he finally found one."

Rossi laughs. "True. Remember that case in San Antonio? A young, stoic profiler wooed by a hot little socialite."

Hotch blushes and chuckles. "I had no idea how to handle her. You and Gideon got a hell of a laugh watching me try to avoid her advances."

"We sure did. Did you ever tell Hailey about her?"

Hotch nods. "Oh, yeah. I think that was the first time she tried to get me to leave the BAU."

"Well, it would have been a good reason but I'm glad you didn't."

"Me, too."

The two sit and take a trip down memory lane as they enjoy a couple glasses of Scotch. Rossi had wanted to get his protégé turned boss' mind off the case for a while. Just when he thinks all work is turned off for the night there is a pounding on the door.

"HOTCH! Open up!" JJ hollers.

As she starts to pound again, Rossi gets to the door first and opens it. She blows past him straight to her boss.

"I found another batch of killings by Reese!" She shoves the file at him.

Hotch frowns as he takes it. JJ paces in agitation as he reads it over. "How do you know?"

"Access the full files," she orders him. "There's an addendum about a supposed copy cat. Slight link to the other victims but the hands of that killer were smaller. Line the victims up and the seventh murder is at the top of the chain."

Hotch sits down at the computer and types in the file information. Rossi reaches out and takes JJ's elbow.

"I say this out of concern for you and your babies, JJ…calm down. If it's him, we've got another city to hang him with. He's still in jail, still unable to hurt you or Emily or anyone else."

JJ takes a deep breath as she stares into his caring eyes. She slowly drops to the edge of the bed.

"You're right. Sorry. Just…rattled me a little."

He nods. "I think it would have rattled any of us. This guy he…has his hooks in all of us."

"You can say that again," she agrees.

Hotch sits back in his seat and looks at his two agents. "Good catch, JJ. I'll contact the detective personally and let him know where he can find his suspect. Of course, that means somewhere between kills 6 and 7 is the death of the puppet. He'll have to find that body before requesting to talk to Reese. Rossi, would you be up for going down there with Reid when this case is over."

Rossi nods. "Definitely."

"Good." Hotch looks at JJ. "Your name will have to be on the final report."

JJ nods. "I know. Yet another fucking thing he can ask me about. I'll be ready, Hotch."

"Okay. For now, head back and- -" He rolls his eyes as someone knocks at his door. "Were party invitations sent out?"

Rossi laughs as he opens the door to find Emily in the hallway.

"Hey, Rossi, do you know where Jen is?"

"Yeah, she's in here negotiating a threesome with me and Hotch."

Emily bursts out laughing. "Oh, okay then. Let her know I'm back. I'll see her in, what," she glances at her watch, "five minutes or so?"

"Ouch," Rossi says with a wince as he steps to the side to let Emily in.

JJ shakes her head as she grins. "Low blow, Prentiss."

"Especially when talking about the man that controls your job security," Hotch adds with a grin.

"So, what's the party about?" Emily asks. JJ looks up at her and Emily notices the sadness behind the eyes. She kneels down in front of her, concern etched on her face. "Jen? The babies? The kids? What?"

JJ takes a deep breath. "I was working on a consult tonight. Honey, it's one of Reese's cases."

Emily sits back as if punched. "You mean…another one?"

JJ nods. "Yeah."

Emily looks at Hotch. "What do we do?"

"I'll talk to the detective tomorrow. Rossi and Reid will go down there to help them shore up the case and to find the puppet."

Emily nods. "Okay." She turns back to her wife and runs a hand through her golden hair. "You alright?"

JJ gives her a small smile. "I am. It was just a shock." She rubs her stomach. "Rossi reminded me I have two very good reasons to not let Reese get to me."

Emily smiles and kisses her forehead. "Damn right you do." She stands and looks at the goateed agent. "Thanks, Dave."

"Anytime, kid."

JJ stands. "Well, now with that officially out of my hands, I think I'm ready for bed."

"Me, too," Emily agrees.

"Prentiss, what about the interview?" Hotch asks.

"Not our guy."

"So, what big time movie did you get to see being made?" Rossi asks.

Emily laughs. "The working title was 'Alien Nymphs from the Future'. A sweet story about lesbian aliens from the future who visit Ancient Greece and find out just how much fun togas can be."

JJ bursts out laughing. "It was a porn flick?"

Emily nods as they all laugh. "Pretty sure it's not going to be the Sunday night movie on the Hallmark Channel."

"That must have been…interesting."

"Definitely. And educational for Morgan. This trip has been one fun experience after another for him," Emily relates.

After a round of goodnights, Emily and JJ head back to their room. As they walk in, JJ pulls Emily into a deep, passionate kiss. When it ends, Emily smiles.

"I love when you welcome me home like that."

"It was more than that. As soon as you saw my eyes you just…knew something was wrong. You thought of me, the babies and our kids before you thought of anything else. It just…just…" she kisses her wife once more.

When it ends, Emily strokes a hand down JJ's cheek. "You five will always be my first concern. Always."

JJ nods. "I know. I love you, Em."

"I love you, too." She strokes a hand over JJ's stomach. "All three of you."

They kiss again. Emily slowly starts to undress her wife. JJ moans and brings her hand to her wife's blouse. That night they make slow, passionate love. It's not about pregnancy hormones it's about reminding themselves that they are one and that despite the darkness that creeps in from their jobs, there is always the light of their love to keep them from falling into the void.


	16. Chapter 16

At 2:23 a.m. Hotch's cell phone rings. He grabs it knowing it's either about Jack or about the case.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's Renfro. Sorry to wake you but I think we've got victim #5."

"Son of a bitch."

"Yeah. Just got the call. Sounds like it's a fresh scene."

"How fresh?" Hotch asks as he stands and grabs his pants from the day before.

"Like hours old."

"Shit. I'll wake the team. We'll all be there try not to let them move anything so we can profile the scene as is."

"Got it. I've ordered everyone out until you get here."

"Good. Text me the address. We'll be there within half an hour." He hangs up and calls Rossi as he does up his pants. "Dave. New scene. Call Morgan. I'll call Reid and the ladies."

"Got it," a sleepy Rossi replies.

Fifteen minutes later a tired group stands in the lobby. Hotch looks at JJ.

"If you'd rather rest…"

"No. If the media shows up I can be there to deflect their questions so you all can concentrate on the scene. Seems just like old times," she adds with a tired smile.

The team makes their way to the scene. The apartment building has seen better days but it's not the worst place they have ever been.

Just as they park the first media truck arrives. Hotch sighs and looks at JJ. "You're on."

"Do I look pretty?" she asks with a grin.

"Always," Emily answers from the backseat.

JJ glances over her shoulder at her wife. "Charmer."

Emily wiggles her eyebrows. "Always," she says again.

The trio smiles a moment then draw the serious façade down on their faces as they get out. JJ goes to speak with the first officer on scene to make sure he doesn't speak to the press as the rest of the team heads inside the building. They find Detective Renfro standing in the hallway of the second floor.

"Run it down for us," Hotch requests.

"Talent agent named Shiny Fellows- -"

"Shiny? Seriously?" Emily interrupts.

Renfro smiles at her. "Welcome to Hollywood," she is told for a second time since arriving. "Anyway, he was contacted by the assistant of a director who was a long time fan of his client. Was offering him a small role in an upcoming episode of 'Burn Notice'."

"Sounds familiar," Reid notes.

Renfro nods. "Yeah. Agent was really excited. Told his client, a Jamie Everett, that this was his second chance and not to blow it. Was talking to him at dinner." He sighs. "Told him if he needed to take the edge off have a quick hit but nothing too big."

"Cocaine?" Morgan clarifies.

"Meth."

"Lovely," Emily mutters.

"Yeah. He waited until about 11 but hadn't heard anything. Decided to come here and wait for him. Assumed no news was good news. Instead, he got here and found him dead."

"So he found him at what, midnight? How long until police were called and then you were notified?" Hotch asks.

Renfro sighs. "Long enough for Shiny to cleanse the house of most of the drugs. Idiot missed the baggie of it sitting on the damn coffee table and came clean when pressed about the time discrepancy. First officers on scene got here about 1. I didn't get word until 2 when the original detective that caught the case was informed that we've got a former celeb in here."

Emily frowns. "Who is he? Never heard of Jamie Everett."

"He was on a cable show called 'Life and Times'," Renfro explains. "I had to ask, too. Turns out he also guested on a bunch of Made for TV movies, usually playing the school outsider or the misunderstood kid in a family. As he got older he got into drugs and, well, hell you know the rest of the story. Mirror to the other 4."

"Got into drugs, fell from grace, some show found him again and reignited his star, now it's faded again and all that's left is death," Reid concludes.

"Exactly. Well, the scene is as we found it. You'll have to do your mind tricks on Shiny to get him to admit if he moved anything other than the drugs."

Hotch nods and looks at his team. "Let's go. After we look things over, Rossi, Emily, get with Shiny and talk to him."

The two agents nod and they all move into the apartment. Like the others it's not much, just one large room. The body is in the bed in the corner, blankets pulled up neatly around him. Unlike the others, there are no little extras to decorate the dreary place. Obviously all of Everett's extra money was spent on drugs considering the state of his face.

Emily walks over to the nightstand. "False teeth. Shock."

"We'll need to bag those. Aster may have taken her own out but maybe Everett didn't," Hotch notes.

Reid frowns as he turns and surveys the whole room. "There's no shrine here."

"What?" Hotch asks.

"All the others had shrines to their past glory. He has nothing to show he was ever in show business. Do we know if he was really, actively trying to get back into the business?"

Hotch looks at Rossi. "Make sure you ask Shiny about Everett's ambitions."

"Will do," Rossi accepts.

They spend about 45 minutes in the small apartment. All they know when they leave is Everett was killed the same way as the others: dressed nice, bullet to the head, trash spread over him. As they walk out of the apartment, Rossi and Emily break away to go speak with the agent. The others stand in the shadows as JJ deals with the now multiple media vans that have arrived. A media corral has been established about half a block away.

"At this time we have not confirmed the identity of the deceased nor have we linked him to the previous murders. The LAPD simply wanted to utilize every tool at their disposal as they started the investigation."

"She's still so good at it," Hotch says admiringly.

"Yeah. It just comes naturally to her. Too bad she's such a damn good profiler or you may be able to get her to always do the media shit," Morgan jokes.

"No kidding," Hotch agrees.

"AGENT JAREAU! Is it true the deceased is a child star like the others?"

"As I already said, we have not confirmed the identity of the deceased nor their profession. At this time I will take no more questions as the investigation is in its infancy and it may not even be connected to the other cases the FBI is in town to assist with. Further updates will be provided for you by the LAPD. They will contact you when they decide to hold a full press conference."

She turns and walks away, ignoring all the questions being hurled at her back. Then one hits her and makes her spin back.

"IS IT TRUE THESE ARE THE WORK OF SERIAL KILLER MITCHELL REESE?"

JJ scans the crowd. "Who asked that?" she demands.

A reporter raises their hand. She storms towards him. "Mitchell Reese is in jail in Arizona. He has nothing to do with these murders. Why would you even ask that?"

"He sent a letter to the paper saying he has struck from afar."

"Mitchell Reese is a desperate man. He knows he will never get out of prison alive and he also knows he is falling out of the public eye. He will do anything, say anything to put himself back in the spotlight. Don't fall for it. He has left victims all over the country. They are the ones you should remember. They are the ones you should devote time to. Their families are the ones you should listen to when they demand justice. Mitchell Reese should be ignored until you can splash the headline across the country that he has been convicted on all counts."

She turns and storms back towards her teammates. They can see she is agitated but knows the media does not see it. Hotch looks at Morgan.

"Go relieve Emily."

Morgan nods. "On it."

JJ walks right past them and climbs into the back one of the SUV's. Hotch and Reid get in the front. Hotch turns to her and sees the tenuous hold she has on her emotions.

"JJ, he contacted them just to get a rise out of you. You handled that amazingly well."

JJ refuses to look at him. "Twice in one night, Hotch. Twice in one fucking night."

Hotch nods. A few seconds later Emily climbs in the back.

"Jennifer?" she asks nervously.

"Keep it together a moment," Hotch warns as he starts the SUV and drives away.

Emily settles with grasping her wife's hand until they get away from the glare of the media. She then looks her over.

"Jen?" she asks again.

JJ launches herself into Emily's arms. "Reese sent a fucking letter to the local media claiming responsibility for all of this shit."

"Fuck," Emily mutters, tightening her hold on JJ.

"JJ handled the situation remarkably well," Reid says, turning to Emily. "He didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. He probably saw JJ on the news and decided to mess with her head."

"Worked," JJ says weakly.

"No, JJ, it didn't," Hotch points out. "Instead of letting the media run with what Reese wanted you turned them off of him and directed them back to the victims. When they try to confirm his story they will see he is nothing but a desperate liar. He's done more harm to himself than good."

"This wasn't about him," JJ says quietly. "This was about striking at me. He wanted to rattle me. Kinda worked for a second." She pauses. "More than a second," she mumbles, burrowing closer to her wife.

Emily hugs her tightly and kisses her temple. "If you did what Hotch said then he didn't even get you for a second. Not when it counted. Not when he could see it. You beat him again, Jen."

JJ shivers. "Great…Jareau 4, Reese 0. That's not going to sit well with him." Her hand starts to rub over her stomach. "What the hell do I do, Em?"

Emily lifts her wife's chin and stares into scared eyes. "You keep doing what you've been doing since Lancaster: you keep beating him. You are stronger, smarter, braver than him, Jennifer Jareau Prentiss. If you want proof of that look where he is and look where you are. You're safe. He's locked up. You're free to do whatever the hell you want. He'll never fucking be free again. Yes, he will probably try to mess with your head but as long as you accept that he can never beat you. You will always outsmart him and you will always, ALWAYS have this team at your back."

"Here, here," Reid agrees.

JJ smiles and her hug turns from desperate to loving. "What would I do without you guys?"

Emily kisses her temple once more. "Not even worth considering, sweetheart. We all love you."

"I concur. Though, to be safe, I'll point out not in the same way that Emily does," Reid jokes.

JJ laughs, feeling much better. "He really is a genius."

Emily smiles and gives Reid a thankful wink. He just nods.

Hotch decides it's time to change the subject. "So, Prentiss, learn anything from Shiny."

"Only that his name should be Slimy not Shiny. He's a jerk and a half. He only cared about his client being dead because that means he's not getting paid."

"Not surprising," Hotch responds.

"I don't think he even bothered to check the bullshit story out. He saw dollar signs and sent his client to his death."

Reid frowns. "Strange. The others were killed well after midnight. We assumed they had been drugged and the unsub let them sleep long enough to let the drug metabolize out of their system. This victim was killed soon after he was supposed to be on his way to meet the director."

"Maybe he o.d.'ed," JJ suggests. "Then the unsub just set everything the way he wants it to be and shot him even though he was already dead."

"Or if Everett wasn't dead yet he just went ahead and ended the guys suffering," Emily points out.

Hotch nods. "This was rushed because of the meth. I bet the tox screen will show high levels of meth, either fatal or incapacitating. Had things gone as the unsub planned, Shiny would have walked in to find his client sleeping off a drug cocktail until he was shot."

"Shiny better thank his lucky stars he's still alive," Emily notes.

Hotch just nods. As he pulls into the underground garage he looks at the three agents. "Breakfast in the hotel restaurant at 7. We'll go to the station at 8 to give us all an extra hour sleep. I'd say we earned it."

He gets no argument from the other three. They ride silently up to their floor. When Emily and JJ get into their room, JJ pulls her wife close and gives her a deep kiss.

"Thank you."

Emily smiles at her. "You never have to thank me for loving you, Jennifer Prentiss."

JJ nods. "I know. That's why I make sure to do it anyway. I love you, Emily Prentiss."

"And I love you, Jennifer."

The two change into their pajamas and climb into bed. JJ rolls to her side, allowing Emily to spoon in behind her. JJ gives a content sigh. Emily just smiles and pulls her closer.

"I've got you, Jen. Sleep well, my love," Emily whispers in her wife's ear.

And JJ does.


	17. Chapter 17

Once the team has placed their breakfast order, Hotch looks at Morgan and Rossi. "So, what did you learn about Slimy?"

Morgan grins. "You mean Shiny."

Hotch shrugs. "Not according to Prentiss." The team chuckles.

"The guy is a jerk but he was really shocked by his client's death. Maybe not super remorseful about the guy as opposed to the paycheck but there's no way he's the unsub," Rossi tells them.

"And the drugs?" Hotch asks.

"My guess is he supplied them. That's why he got rid of them. Didn't want them connected back to him. That's why he freaked out when he realized he'd left the one baggie in plain site. I'll bet a paycheck his prints are all over the bag," Morgan speculates.

"Not going to take that bet," Hotch replies. "So, what do we have?"

He pauses as the waitress comes back with their breakfast orders. Once she is gone, Emily sits forward.

"I think we need to pursue Reid's idea about Gilliand being the key instead of Sydney. I know we have a few more people to talk to but I think we're just wasting our time and giving the unsub valuable time to find his next victim."

Hotch nods. "I agree to a point. Morgan, Emily, finish chasing down the connects to Sydney. JJ, Rossi go to her last agency and pass any viable leads to the other two. Reid, you and I will get with Garcia and see what she has dug up on Gilliand. We'll start to profile his life and see who might have started with a grudge against him and turned it into a vendetta against all child stars."

Reid nods. "Sounds good."

"Alright, does anyone have any questions?"

JJ raises a hand. "I have one?" Hotch nods to her. "I've lost track, what's the betting pool up to on whether or not Morgan ends up wearing food today?"

The entire team laughs as Morgan glares at her. "Yeah, laugh it up, Blondie. I'll remember that."

JJ just winks at him. The team finishes their breakfast then breaks up to try to find a lead on their unsub.

* * *

Rossi and JJ sit down across from the head of Stellar Casting. The man has a Bluetooth in his ear and after 10 minutes has answered it twice. Rossi finally sits forward.

"Look, we can do this here or we can arrest you as a material witness, take you down to booking, and you can HOPE that damn earpiece doesn't accidently get broken when they process your effects. Your choice."

The man studies the older agent a moment, wondering if he would dare follow through on the threat. Finally he slips the piece out and lays it on his desk.

"Thank you. And if your eyes even flick towards your cellphone if it rings again same deal." The man just nods and slides his phone into his desk drawer. "Good. Now, what can you tell us about the people who worked with Gayle Sydney?"

"Only two people worked closely with her: me and my assistant at that time, Marquette Sellers. After about two months we could see she just wasn't going to stay sober enough to hold down a job. We cut her loose before she became a liability."

"A liability?" JJ inquires.

"Yeah, a liability. See, if an actor becomes a real problem child word gets around. If you're their rep, people tend to think you don't know how to handle your clients. Some studios even demand an insurance retainer to be paid by us to guarantee their client. We're a small agency and she would have cost us too much." He shrugs. "So, we let her go."

"Is there a chance we can speak to Sellers?" Rossi asks.

For the first time, the man actually shows some emotion. "No. Plane crash 3 years ago," he answers quietly.

"I'm sorry," Rossi says sympathetically. "Is there anyone else who worked with her? Even a little?"

The talent agent shakes his head. "No. She wasn't here very long so it was just Marquette and me."

Rossi glances at JJ, who indicates she has no more questions. The two agents stand. Rossi extends his hand. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem. Uh, if you talk to Gayle's family…tell them I'm sorry."

JJ smiles at him. "We will. Thank you."

JJ and Rossi go back to their SUV. They sit for a second running down the conversations they'd had the past two days. JJ looks to the older agent.

"Reid's right. It's not Sydney. It may not be Gilliand but the stressor isn't Sydney."

"Nope."

"Frustrating as hell."

"Yep." Rossi turns the key. "Let's head to the precinct. By now Garcia's searches should be giving us a new direction to take."

"Hopefully. Think I'll get home before my son turns 3?"

Rossi laughs. "Kid, if we're still here in February just shoot me."

JJ grins but in her mind she can't help but think Halloween isn't too far off. If this case keeps hitting brick walls she may miss that experience with her two youngsters. It's not a pleasant thought. She sighs and tries to clear her head and focus on the day ahead.

* * *

At 2 Morgan and Emily walk into the precinct. The last few interviews had further confirmed to them that Gayle Sydney was not the reason for these attacks. The escalation was most likely just the unsub adding to the thrill of the kill. Morgan drops into a chair across from Reid.

"So, how's Gilliand's life looking as the reason we're in La La Land?"

Reid nods excitedly. "I think he looks good. Turns out there were two stars of his show not found for the reunion special. One was in jail and he's now out."

Emily nods. "That could cause bitterness."

"Right. The other had been in Japan doing shows over there where 'First Bell' has seen renewed popularity. He didn't do the special because he didn't want to lose out on any chances. Problem is, once he _didn't_ do the special, his popularity dropped off because Japanese entertainment press put out that he was embarrassed by the attention over there. He's been back in the States for 4 months now."

"Enough time to stew over things and set up his ruse," Morgan notes.

"Exactly."

"What about people he pissed off back in the day?" Emily asks.

"We're still working on that. Hotch texted the names of his agencies to Rossi and JJ. They are going to go- -"

"Uh, agents? The desk sergeant said I should speak to you."

The three look up to see a nervous man standing in the doorway. Morgan sits up.

"Regarding…?"

"I think…the, uh, killer might be after me. And I know that sounds paranoid and I've been stewing over this for days but with the latest killing and then the phone call I just had to come in and hope you all would tell me I'm crazy or something," he finishes breathlessly.

Emily stands and takes his arm, guiding him to a chair. "Sir, have a seat. Can we get you a glass of water or anything?"

He sits and shakes his head. "No. Thanks."

"Okay. So, let's start at the beginning," she says calmly. "What's your name?"

He chuckles. "You mean you don't know who I am?" he jokes.

Emily grins, blushing. "Um, sorry."

He nods. "Just kidding. It's a Hollywood thing. I'd be more surprised if you did know me. I've changed quite a bit. I'm Seth Stone. I was the pudgy kid on- -"

"The Outcasts!" Morgan says excitedly. "I loved that show!" He looks at the others. "It was about a foster home full of kids with different backgrounds that really become a family. One of the kids was half-black, half-white like me so it really struck a cord." He shakes his head as he studies the man in front of him. "You look more like the All-American Quarterback instead of the bullied kid."

Stone smiles. "Puberty helped. So did getting out of acting. Once I hit 6' and toned up I was no longer the cute little pudgy kid. Hurt for a while so I started doing something crazy."

"Drugs?" Reid suggests.

Stone chuckles. "Nope. Studying. Ended up on the honor roll in school but still had no clue what I was going to do with my life. A teacher pointed out I could do nothing or do something. He encouraged me to go to college. So, I did. I went to Stanford and used my aptitude for science to become a biology teacher."

"A teacher? Wow. Don't hear that often with child stars," Reid notes.

Stone laughs. "I know. Have to say, I'm good at it. Kids trust me with their problems and I am glad that I've been able to turn some of the craziness I saw in the business into real life lessons for some of these kids. Where I teach a lot have parents in the business or are in show business themselves. I hope I am making a difference in their lives and can help them make better decisions than some of my old friends did."

"That's admirable," Morgan says honestly. "So, tell us about the call you received."

"There have been 3 in recent weeks, actually. Each time the offer was a little more generous. The guy didn't seem to get I wasn't playing hard to get. I really am not interested in getting back into that crazy world. The latest call came today while I was at school. I asked the principal to get me a sub for the rest of the day since I'd just read the story linking all these deaths to the same killer. I'm scared if I keep saying no he'll come after me at the school and I can't risk the children," he finishes.

"We understand," Emily said.

"So, the first call came 3 weeks ago. He said he was the assistant to a director named TJ Pratt. Gave me a song and dance about how Pratt was a big fan of 'The Outcasts' and wanted me for a role in an upcoming TV movie. Nothing big just a small part. I told him I was out of the business and happily so. He sounded disappointed but I thought that was it." He sighs. "He called me again last week. Said Pratt made the part larger and wanted to meet with me to discuss it. Even said he'd send a car to pick me up. I turned him down and this time he seemed a little angry."

"What do you mean?"

"He yelled, 'What do I have to do to get through to you?' I told him to back off and he apologized quickly. Said Pratt was really on to him to get me and he promised he would. He begged me to help him out. I just hung up. Not my fault if he's over-promised something." He slumps a bit. "And then he called today. Insisted I just hear Pratt out. Even offered to get me residuals and pay for my SAG card to get things moving forward. The thing is…he sounded desperate. Not like 'my boss will be pissed desperate' but more like life and death desperate. When I hung up I looked at the paper and came here."

"Good idea. Tell me, how did he get your cell number?" Emily asks.

"It's listed. Use this particular number for work so kids and their parents can reach me at any time."

"That's great," she replies.

"Mr. Stone, do you mind if we have our analyst track your phone? We'd like to see if we can find the person making the call," Reid explains.

"First, it's Seth. And sure you can but I'll warn you it came in as unavailable."

Morgan grins as he calls Garcia. "Nothing is unavailable to our girl." He waits a second. "Baby Girl, we have a phone that may have been called by the unsub. Ready to do your magic?"

"Oh, my God of Chocolate Thunder, I have been waiting for you to want to see my magic."

He chuckles. "Just check the incoming on the following phone number." He holds the phone toward Seth who recites the number. "Got that, Baby Girl?"

"Got it, Morgan. Let's see…okay, it was a burner- -oh! It's the same disposable that called our last victim."

"You were already cleared to run his calls?" Reid asks.

"Oh, Boy Wonder, do you really want me to answer that?"

"Uh, never mind."

"So, Garcia, can you track it?" Emily asks.

"With two calls now I can probably start to triangulate where it's used."

"Good. We also need background on Seth Stone and his show 'The Outcasts'."

"On it. I'll be back to you as soon as I can give you information. Garcia out!"

As Morgan sets his phone down, Hotch walks into the room with Renfro. The two newcomers stare at the new man.

"Hotch, this is Seth Stone. He's supposed to be victim 6," Morgan explains.

Renfro gets excited. "Seriously? Holy shit!"

Morgan explains about the calls, including the most recent one. When he finishes, Hotch frowns.

"One element is missing here. Mr. Stone, did you at anytime in the last year participate in any sort of where are they now or reunion special?"

Seth nods. "Actually, yeah, I did. It aired 4 months ago. They were able to track down all of us Outcasts, which is pretty rare for shows from back then. There weren't as many protections in place for child stars which is why so many had issues." He smiles at the memory. "It was actually pretty nice to see everyone. Heck, Randy is still a heck of a movie star. He really beat the child star pitfalls that sink most who try to stay in the field."

Hotch nods. "Excellent. Out of curiosity, is there any reason he may have targeted you not other actors from the show?"

Seth shrugs. "I have no idea. Maybe because I am local? The others are scattered around the country."

"Makes sense," Hotch agrees. He looks at the others. "Let's get everything we can on the original show, the reunion show, and the phone calls."

"Garcia is already on it," Morgan reports.

"Good. Mr. Stone, who was your agent back when you were on the show?" Hotch asks.

"Myrtle Valens. She passed about 10 years ago. She was at Osborne."

"Anyone else there you worked with extensively?"

"No, not really. Well, she had a couple of assistants but I honestly can't remember who they were."

"We'll find them," Hotch states confidently. "Did you ever work with an actor named Kyle Gilliand?"

Seth shakes his head. "Never. I knew him from the lot because our shows filmed at the same studio but that's it. We didn't exactly, uh, have the same extra-curricular activities."

Emily thinks about that a second. "Do you remember anyone ever being fired as maybe a scapegoat for those activities?"

Seth thinks a second. "Come to think of it, yeah. Damn, what was his name…he was some agent's assistant. The assistants were always getting the blame even though they were supposed to keep the actors happy."

"Even if that meant procuring drugs for the actor?" Hotch confirms.

Seth nods. "Yeah, sadly, it did. Probably still does. I remember it was a situation where some tour was coming through and three of the actors were acting like assholes. One started to convulse and so you had a tram full of kids and parents watching this actor their kids adored o.d. right in front of them. The assistant was nailed for supplying the drugs. Agents and show people acted like he did it on his own and really just threw him to the wolves."

Morgan sits forward eagerly. "And you don't remember the guy's name?"

Seth thinks a minute. "No, sorry. Like I said, I didn't hang out with Gilliand that much."

Emily grabs her phone. "It would have made the papers. No hiding something like that. Garcia, need you to run down an incident that happened at Seth Stone's studio but on Gilliand's set. An agent's assistant got fired and took the blame for getting kids high on set."

"Ooo! Gossip page search! Love it! Will add it to my list of searches and get back to you soon."

"Thanks, PG." Emily hangs up and sighs. "Now…we wait. I hate waiting."

"Don't we all," Morgan agrees.

Reid looks at Hotch and Renfro. "Did the coroner have anything for us?"

"Nothing that gives us a lead towards anyone. From what he can tell the guy was dead of an overdose before the shooting," Hotch relates.

Reid sighs. "So he takes too much, dies, and our unsub just completes the ritual. Explains why he wasn't there when the agent showed up."

Hotch nods. "Yeah." He looks at Seth. "Mr. Stone, I know this may seem like a lot to ask, but if the unsub calls again, would you be willing to help us set up a trap for him?"

Seth nods. "Sure. What will I need to do?"

"Accept his offer. Arrange a time for him to come get you. We'll be in your house when he gets there. You will never be in any danger. I promise," Hotch tells him.

"Sure thing. Whatever you need me to do to get this guy off the street."

"Thank you."

* * *

At 4 Rossi and JJ return to the precinct. JJ drops down in a chair.

"We have some names but none seem like major red flags," she reports.

Emily waves her hand calmly. "No problem. We're already setting up a sting for the unsub."

"Yeah, some guy that was fired for getting Gilliand high on set," Morgan says as if it is old news.

Rossi and JJ exchange a look. The older agent leans over onto the table. "And when were you all planning to tell us this?"

Emily and Morgan exchange a look and shrug. "Um, now?" Emily replies.

"Smart ass," JJ mumbles as the duo grins.

Rossi walks out. "I need a coffee."

He is not gone long when the room phone rings. Morgan answers it. "You're on speaker, Baby Girl."

"Is everyone there?"

"Hotch and Renfro are talking to his captain. Rossi just went for coffee."

"Get them back. I have a name, an address, and a trace on his burn phone."

"Garcia, you are truly a goddess!" Emily states as Morgan runs out to track down the others.

A few minutes later everyone is around the table. "Talk to us, Garcia," Hotch orders.

"Sampson Scanlan, then 22 now age 49, was fired when a tour group freaked out while watching a child star o.d. He claimed he had no idea how the kids got the drugs but then surveillance photos surfaced showing him passing the drugs on to the kids. He was not a happy camper as the D.A. pressed charges and he did 7 years in prison. When he got out he couldn't get a job in the industry. He even tried to get an internship to prove himself but couldn't even get that. Fast forward 20 years and he starts to see all these kids he dealt to getting second chances and he is bitter."

"Where does he work, Garcia?"

"For a car service at the airport."

"Which explains why the car changes each time," Rossi notes. "I may start driving to the airport."

"Good idea," Garcia agrees.

"So this guy sees so many getting a second chance and he's pissed he was never given the same courtesy." Hotch turns to Seth Stone. "Mr. Stone, why would he be mad at you? You didn't suffer the same kind of fall he did."

Stone sighs and sits back. "I was the one that ran to get help when I saw the kid start to convulse. He may see me as the reason he got blamed since I mentioned seeing him with the kid's right before it happened."

"Damn."

"Uh, sir," Garcia interrupts, "the burn phone just got turned back on."

"Find it, Garcia," he orders.

"Triangulating now."

All eyes turn towards Seth as his phone starts to ring. He lifts it and glances at the agents. "Unknown caller."

"It's the burn phone," Garcia reports.

Emily takes Seth's free hand. "Answer it. Act like you're finally giving in and will speak to Pratt."

Seth nods and hits send. "Seth Stone," he answers calmly. The agents are impressed.

"Mr. Stone, it's Pat Forrester. Sir, I know you've said no a half dozen times at least but Mr. Pratt really wants a chance to plead his case. Please don't get me canned. Please at _least_ meet with him? Please. Dinner will be on Mr. Pratt and he'll even send a car for you."

Seth takes a deep breath and lets it out audibly. "Mr. Forrester, I just have no desire to get back into show business."

"I know. I get that, I do. He doesn't seem to understand why you would walk away from the industry that he loves. Maybe you can explain it to him? And maybe I won't lose my job," he adds, sounding pathetic.

Seth sighs once more. "Just dinner?"

"Forrester" sounds excited when he responds. The agents don't think it's an act. "Just dinner! Promise."

"Fine. Name the time and place."

"I'll have a car pick you up at 7 tonight. Wear a nice suit as he'll probably try to woo you big time."

Seth chuckles. "Deal. Just make sure he knows I am still reluctant."

"I will. Promise. Thank you so much for this, Mr. Stone."

"No problem."

Seth hangs up and looks at Emily. "Sound good?"

She smiles and nods. "You still got it," she tells him.

He smiles. "Thanks. And the nerves inside are almost the same as I remember. Only then I wasn't acting to save my own life."

"True. So, tonight Morgan and I will be in your house with you. Hotch, Rossi and Reid will be outside in surveillance vans."

"How far should I go with him?"

"Get him in the house. Then pretend you've changed your mind. Apologize. Offer to call Mr. Pratt personally. Do not leave with him," Morgan says.

"Profile says he will then get agitated. As soon as he threatens you, we'll be there to take him down," Emily promises.

Seth nods. "Okay."

"The important thing is to stay out of arms reach of him." Emily lays a hand on his arm. "He will be armed and he will pull a gun. If it looks like he's doing that, get down and behind something: couch, table, whatever. Morgan and I will be there immediately. You'll have a Kevlar vest under your shirt but it would still hurt like hell if he gets a shot off. Just get to cover."

He nods, giving her a charming smile. "I feel safer already."

Emily blushes and turns towards Hotch. She doesn't miss the daggers coming from JJ's eyes. Freakin' pregnancy hormones.

Hotch takes control. "Morgan, Emily get a vest and go get situated at Stone's house. Renfro and I will be in one van, Rossi, Reid you'll be in the other. If Scanlan runs we take him down in the street. This ends tonight. Good work, Garcia."

"Thanks, sir. Be safe, my pretties," she warns them as she disconnects.

Emily stands and looks at Morgan. "Running to the restroom. Be right back."

Morgan nods. He'd seen the look from JJ and is not at all surprised when the blonde follows the brunette.

Emily is leaning against the wall when JJ enters. Before JJ can even speak, Emily raises a hand and interrupts.

"Don't start, Jennifer. Yes, he was flirting but no I'm not responding. And if you're honest with yourself you will admit that if it wasn't for pregnancy hormones messing with your head you'd know that."

JJ starts to open her mouth to argue and stops. She starts again. And stops. She starts a third time. Then stops. She lets out a breath and drops against the wall.

"I'm an ass."

Emily smiles and steps to her, pulling her into a hug. "But you're my ass and I love you."

JJ grins and leans back to give her wife a kiss. "I love you, too. Be careful tonight."

"Always."

"Right. I've heard that one before. And next thing you know bad guys have you or Morgan in a bad position and the rest of us have to swoop in and save your ass."

Emily can only laugh because she sure as hell can't deny it. She leans back and looks at her wife. "No swooping for you, Mommy Prentiss."

JJ smiles. "I know. I'll be swooping from afar. I'll be on pins and needles until someone calls me to say this is over."

"I know. One of us will call you as soon as we can. Promise."

The two share another hug. Emily then kisses her wife once more and goes to meet up with her partner and the man who is setting himself up as bait.


	18. Chapter 18

Morgan and Emily's earpiece comes to life just before 7. "Suspect approaching in a maroon Lincoln Town Car," Hotch reports.

"Copy," Morgan says. He looks at Seth. "He's almost here. We'll be in the other room. Remember, when you tell him you've reconsidered put yourself in position to get behind the couch in case he pulls his gun."

Seth nods. "Right." He tugs at his shirt. "Are you sure he can't see the vest?"

"Not a bit. Your jacket camouflages it perfectly," Morgan replies.

"He's in the driveway," Emily reports as she follows Morgan into the study off the main hallway.

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rings. Seth takes a deep breath and tells himself it's just another role. He opens the door and sees the smiling man on the other side.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Forrester."

Sampson Scanlan smiles. "Yes, I am. I am so glad you agreed to meet with Mr. Pratt."

Seth sighs and waves the man in. "Um, yeah, about that."

Scanlan's smile fades as he follows Seth into the house. "Please don't tell me you've reconsidered."

Seth starts to pace nervously. "Look, I'm flattered, really I am. But I'm happy to be out of show biz. I have no desire to get back into it. Even with a small part." He stops behind the couch and faces the man. "Look, I'll call Mr. Pratt myself and tell him you did all you could. I'll make sure he doesn't hold it against you." He gives Scanlan a winning smile. "I promise."

Scanlan sighs. "I'm very disappointed in you, Seth. Again. You had a chance to right a wrong and you just wouldn't take it. You'll die as big a fucking shit as you were when you were a kid."

Seth frowns. "Excuse me?"

Scanlan's phone is on his hip. When his hand moves towards his jacket, Seth drops down.

"GUN!" he yells.

"What?" Scanlan says.

"FBI! FREEZE!" Morgan screams.

Scanlan spins around, his gun pointed at the couch as he stares into the barrels of two .45's. He glances towards the sofa.

"You sniveling ASSHOLE! You fucking ratted me out TWICE! You stupid fucking ASSHOLE! You don't even understand that people would KILL to get back into the business! You walked away and others are DYING to get back in!"

"Mr. Scanlan, put your hands in the air," Emily orders.

He slowly turns to glare at her. "Why?"

"You're under arrest for murder, Mr. Scanlan," she tells him.

He stares at her. His eyes flick to Morgan then back to Emily. "I don't think so. See if you two shoot, my gun might go off and kill old Sethy boy, there. Do you really think that sofa will protect him?"

"Well, that and the Kevlar he's wearing," Emily states.

Scanlan's eyes narrow. Through the window Emily and Morgan had both seen Reid and Rossi making their way to the backdoor of the house, which had been left unlocked for back-up if needed.

"We don't want to hurt you, Mr. Scanlan," Morgan says calmly. "Please lower the gun and surrender to us."

Scanlan stares at them a second then seems to shrink into himself. He drops the gun and lifts his hands up towards his shoulders. Morgan keeps his gun trained on him as Emily holsters her gun and pulls out her cuffs. She grabs his left arm and spins him around.

"EM! WATCH OUT!" Morgan yells.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Readers: "Oh, no she didn't!"**

**Author: "Oh, yes I did!" I love cliffhangers. Last one for this story. Probably. :o)**


	19. Chapter 19

As Emily had spun him around, Scanlan had reached into his jacket with his right hand and pulled out a syringe. He spins into Emily and jabs it into her neck, slamming the plunger down.

Emily registers a bite of pain and then everything starts to get fuzzy. She stumbles away from him, not registering when Reid and Rossi tackle the man from behind. The light fades out as Morgan watches his partner start fall. He hits his mike as he jerks the syringe out of her neck.

"WE NEED A MEDIC!"

Scanlan laughs. "Last bastard taught me it was a hell of a lot easier and a hell of a lot faster to shoot a dead man. And just as satisfying. Enjoy the hotshot, Agent Bitch!"

Rossi ratchets the cuffs a little tighter as Hotch and Refro run in the front door. Reid and Morgan are trying to keep Emily from hurting herself as her body reacts to the chemical coursing through her veins. Reid looks at Morgan in fear.

"Was it really an overdose amount?"

Morgan shakes his head. "No way. Bastard like him wants control. An o.d. takes away his control. Stay with us, Emily! You hear me? Stay WITH us!"

"Ambulance will be here in 3 minutes," Hotch reports, his hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Emily has stopped convulsing. Reid has gotten her vest off but her breathing is shallow. Seth Stone stares down at her, horror on his face.

"I…I'm sorry," he stammers.

Hotch looks at him. "It's not your fault, Mr. Stone. This is just a hazard of the job."

Reid frowns. "Shit! She's turning blue! Come on, Emily, stay with us!" He leans his head onto her chest. "Her heartbeat is scary slow. Her breathing is getting shallower. He definitely gave her downer of some sort."

Hotch nods. "We've got the syringe. We'll figure out what he gave her."

He stands there, knowing they are all thinking about JJ and the terror of not knowing what she'd been given and how it could be treated. The agents reluctantly step out of the way as the EMT's arrive and prepare Emily for transport. One of the medics looks at the other.

"I'm barely registering a pulse. We need to move fast."

The man nods and they quickly get her intubated, trying to bring her breathing back to a steady, strong cadence. They start an IV and then get her up onto the gurney. The impressive work had taken less than 5 minutes and they are on their way out the door. Morgan runs along with them. He would not let Emily go alone. He carries with him the syringe in a baggie so it can be tested and Emily treated appropriately.

As he watches them drive away, Hotch pulls out his phone. "JJ…"

"Oh my God," she responds, immediately knowing by his voice something is wrong.

"She's okay. Fucker hit her with a syringe. She's on her way to the hospital. She'll be fine, JJ."

"Don't fucking patronize me, Hotch. What hospital?" He tells her. "Meet you there."

JJ sits for a second, her hand rubbing over her stomach. "Keep calm. They will have the syringe. They will know how to help her. Just stay calm for the babies, Jennifer Prentiss." She stands, nervously straightening her shirt. She grabs her keys and leaves, ordering herself not to cry.

* * *

JJ paces back and forth in the waiting room. Reid sits in a chair, his legs crossed, his arms across his chest as if making himself smaller will make things better. Morgan sits for a few minutes, then stands and paces, then sits again. His agitation keeps him restless. Hotch stands in a corner, a scowl permanently on his face. Only Rossi is missing as he went with Renfro to process Scanlan.

"This is fucked. Why can't they tell us something?!" Morgan growls and stands.

"They will when they can, Morgan," JJ says with a calmness that belies the storm inside of her.

He starts to argue but realizes however upset he must be it must be 1000 times worse for JJ. He just nods and sits back down. It is 20 minutes before a nurse finally comes out of the treatment area.

"PRENTISS!" she calls out.

JJ races over, the rest right behind her. "I'm Jennifer Prentiss."

"Relation to Amelia Prentiss?" The nurse confirms.

"Uh, it's Emily Prentiss," JJ corrects. "I'm her wife."

"Uh, the FBI Agent?" JJ nods. "Idiots wrote the wrong name down. Like they can't read an identification card. How can they- -"

"PLEASE!" JJ interrupts the rant as the nurse corrects the form. "What is her status?"

"She'll be fine. The syringe was filled with a mild barbiturate. Her reduced respiration and heartbeat were due to the amount she was given."

"So, she'll be okay?" JJ wants to make sure she's hearing right.

"Just fine. She'll have a hell of a headache when she wakes up but she'll be okay. Can probably go home tomorrow."

JJ collapses back against Morgan. "Oh, thank God."

Hotch steps forward. "Uh, what about the condition of the syringe? Had it been used before?"

JJ spins to look at him. In her fear over Emily's status she had not even considered that question. The nurse looks at her notes.

"Uh, there's nothing here that tells me that. I do see the doctors have ordered blood tests and a round of antibiotics and…uh…oh…hold on for a minute. Let me go confirm something."

She hurries over to a phone and has a hurried conversation. JJ starts to shake. "Shit. Shit. Double Shit. Fuck. If that bastard reused the needle I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him."

The tone of her voice leaves no doubt in anyone's mind that she is not kidding. Hotch is glad her gun is in her bag not on her hip. A doctor comes out of the back and has a conversation with the nurse. JJ watches a second then storms over.

"TALK TO ME! What the fuck is going on with my WIFE?"

The doctor turns around to face the petite fireball. He swallows nervously. "We're still testing the needle. We can't tell if it was used previously or not. I've ordered a round of antibiotics and a dose of HIV meds to be on standby pending another round of tests."

JJ shivers, the reality of the situation nearly overwhelming. "But is she…she will be…is she…"

The doctor puts a hand on her shoulder. "She will be fine regarding the drugs. Will probably be awake in a couple of hours. Until we figure out if the needle was used before or not I can't speak to the other."

JJ nods, her eyes aglow with tears. "I…can I see her?"

"Yes, right this way." He places a hand on her arm and leads her back to the treatment area.

JJ studies the machines and tubes attached to her wife. She sees the breathing mask on her wife's face and finally lets a tear escape to roll slowly down her cheek. She walks over and takes Emily's hand.

"Hey, sweetheart," she says quietly. "Kinda tired of seeing you like this so how about you wake up and start bitching about going home? I'll say no, of course, but I really want to hear you ask, okay? So just wake up for me, baby. Wake up for me and the twins and Henry and Rocky, okay?"

She leans over and kisses Emily's forehead. "I love you, Emily Prentiss."

And through the mask she hears the response.

"Lub oo."

JJ laughs through her tears. Her wife was going to be fine. They would both be fine no matter what the report on the needle comes back to tell them.

* * *

As JJ had been led away, Hotch pulls out his phone. "Emily is going to be fine. But, Rossi, we need to know if the needle was clean or not. Morgan, Reid and I are heading to Scanlan's house. Tell Renfro to get a warrant and meet us there."

"Got it."

Rossi closes the phone and stares at the smug man across the table from him. "Agent Prentiss will be just fine. You couldn't even load an overdose right. You're life has been one disappointment after another; one stupid decision after another." He leans on the table. "Right here, right now, you have a chance to make a good decision. Have you ever used that syringe on anyone else?"

Scanlan stares up at the ceiling. He bites his lip as if considering Rossi's question. Finally he leans onto the table."

"Yeah, I have made some bad choices. Been making them for years. Guess it's time to make a good one. It's just been so hard, so tough. I blamed so many and tried to make others pay for my mistakes. But now I have to do the right thing."

Rossi nods. "Exactly. So, the syringe?"

Scanlan smiles and Rossi knows before he speaks he's been played. "Dirtiest motherfucker I could find on the street for all you know. Tell your agent to have fun with the antivirals."

Rossi's jaw clenches as he stands. "Just so you know, in addition to the 5 murders and 1 attempted murder, you'll also face charges of assaulting a Federal officer. Hope you had fun in prison the first time around. I'm sure you'll have fun again for the rest of your life."

Rossi walks out of the room.

* * *

Morgan, Reid and Hotch carefully profile the dingy apartment Scanlan had called home. They are there for half an hour before Reid finds what they are looking for.

"Oh, thank God," he mutters. "Guys! In here!"

Morgan and Hotch walk into the small second bedroom. They stare at the wall Reid is looking at. Five syringes are taped to the wall, each with a name on a piece of tape below it: Gilliand, Ferry, Aster, Sydney, Everett, and then just a piece of tape with Stone.

On the table below is a pile of syringes, still in their wrappers. One wrapper is in the trashcan beside the table.

"Thank God," Hotch mutters.

Morgan lifts one up. "These look like the free ones given away at the clinics and shelters. They figure if they give them away it will help the junkies stop spreading HIV and other diseases."

"Thank goodness Scanlan wanted trophies from his kills," Reid says.

Hotch had lifted up a notebook and shakes his head as he reads. "There are 20 more names in here. His murder list." He closes the book and slides it into an evidence bag. "He's done. You two stay here and help Renfro with the scene. I'll call JJ on my way to see her. Rossi called and Scanlan demanded a lawyer. We'll deal with his fucking ass tomorrow."

The other two agents nod as Hotch walks out of the room. Once outside, Hotch hits JJ's number.

"Hotch?"

"It looks like he used a clean needle."

"Thank God," JJ replies as relief washes over her.

"I know the doctors will continue to run tests until they are sure but tell them they can hold the antivirals until they are done with their tests."

"I will. Thanks, Hotch." JJ hangs up the phone and runs a hand down her wife's cheek. "You're going to be okay, honey. Everything is going to be just fine. I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Emily had been moved to a private room around 11 p.m. JJ had been glad to see that there was a bed in the room and, after explaining to the overnight nurse she was pregnant, had been given permission to use it. Around midnight, JJ is still sitting beside her wife's bed when she hears Emily groan. She jumps up and takes Emily's hand.

"Em, sweetheart? You with me?" Emily starts to blink, trying to will her eyes to open. "That's it, baby. Open those gorgeous brown eyes, Emily."

Finally Emily's eyes crack open. She groans. "Holy shit…did he shoot me up with tequila?" she mutters.

JJ laughs, glad to see her wife remembers what happened and still has a sense of humour. "Close. Moonshine," JJ jokes.

"Shit. Never could tolerate either," Emily says with a grin. She squeezes her wife's hand. "I'm okay, Jen. Scanlan?"

"Being interrogated by the boys as we speak. He's not getting away with anything, Emily. Especially not with what he did to you," blue eyes are fiery with anger.

"Hey, stop that. No stress, no anger. They are bad for the nesters. I let my guard down, Jen. I should have expected him to do something. It was my fault. Hotch will kick my ass."

"Funny, Morgan said the exact same thing except he told Hotch you would kick his ass."

Emily chuckles. "Great minds think alike."

"Right."

Emily lifts her hand and strokes down her wife's cheek. "You look wiped out, Jen." She scoots over in the bed. "Get up here."

"Emily, I can't."

"Sure you can. It will help me sleep."

"That's not fair. You'll have to try something else."

Emily grins. "I'm a tricky FBI agent. I know how to handle you. Now, I order you into my bed, woman."

JJ starts to laugh. "Oh, yeah, like _that_ tactic will work."

Emily laughs. "Okay, okay…what if I said I was worried I'll have nightmares and being able to hold you would keep them at bay."

JJ sighs. "Damn you, Emily," she says gently…as she climbs up and snuggles up to her wife.

Emily lets out a content breath. JJ smiles as she hears the heart and blood pressure monitor stabilize. She gives Emily a kiss on the temple.

"Okay, so maybe holding me does help you."

"Always, Jennifer Prentiss. Always."

And so they slip into dreamland together.

* * *

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid spend all night questioning Scanlan in front of his attorney. It takes forever but his lawyer finally convinces him by admitting what he did he will not be put to death. For a time it seems like death is what Scanlan wants but he knows the way the California penal system works there is chance he could still get out someday.

That bubble is burst when Rossi reminds him there is still the Federal charge, which would be tacked onto the end of the California charges and there would be no chance for parole from that one.

He screams well after the agents leave the room, cursing them, their families and even their pets.

* * *

With the pride of a job well done masked by the worry for their colleague, the guys head off to the hospital. As they approach Emily's room they hear a sound that makes them smile.

"But I'm fine! Yeah, I have a hangover-like headache but, damn it, I've been in worse shape," Emily whines.

"Emily, stop whining. The doctor said he wants to run one more test so he will run one more test. And I swear to you, Emily Prentiss, if you don't behave you will not get lucky until the twins turn 5!"

Rossi winces. "Ooo, that's a low blow," he whispers to the men.

The guys slowly approach the door. They see Emily sitting in the bed, arms crossed in front of her chest, pouting. JJ stands beside the bed, her 'I will win this argument or else' look on her face. She has used it on all of them at some point and the guys know Emily has realized she is not going to win. Hotch knocks on the door.

"Up for some guests?"

"I'm up for getting out of here," Emily mumbles.

JJ rolls her eyes. "I swear you're worse than a 4 year old." She looks at the guys. "Come on in. The doctor is running one more test and he has simply asked that we wait for it to be finished. It could…change his discharge orders."

The look in her eyes says it all. Concern and fear. Morgan sighs.

"She doesn't know."

Emily straightens up. "She doesn't know what?" There is silence in the room as JJ glares at Morgan. "Derek, what don't I know?" She looks at her wife. "Jennifer? What the fuck don't I know?"

JJ takes a deep breath and turns to her wife. "The doctors…I mean we found…the guys found…shit…"

Hotch walks up and places a hand on JJ's shoulder. "From the looks of things, Scanlan used a new needle each time he attacked someone." Emily pales and her heart monitor starts to go haywire. "And based on everything that we saw last night in his home the same holds true for the one he used on you. He had each syringe he had used taped to the wall with a name under it. That sort of planning means he probably only used each one once. He had a stack of them unopened and one wrapper in his trashcan."

"So then what's the issue? Why don't they know already?"

Hotch looks at JJ. JJ steps forward and takes her wife's hand.

"There was…more than one DNA strand found on the syringe that had been in you. They think it's yours and maybe one of the EMT's or Morgan's. Maybe Scanlan's DNA, too. He just…has to be sure."

Emily is visibly shaking. "But if…it's not…if they don't know…"

"Then you will start a round of antivirals to counteract HIV, hepatitis, and other diseases. You'll have things to do over the next 6 months." JJ forces Emily to look her in the eyes. "If it happens, we'll deal with it. But it's a big damn if, Emily."

"You still should have told me. Fuck, Jen, I kissed you!"

JJ gives her the 'are you serious' look. "You are smarter than that, Emily. Kissing won't pass those things."

"It can pass some diseases!" Emily says in frustration. Tears well in her eyes. She is scared. She is angry. She is feeling trapped. Everyone in the room sees the Emily of old starting to reassert herself.

"Don't do that, Emily," Reid orders, stepping to the bed. "Don't you dare start pulling away from us." He grasps her shoulders. "I know everything is too scary right now and it's easier to get mad at us and push us away. I know it's easier to retreat into yourself and try to protect your heart. Emily, don't take the easy way out. You fought me when I took the easy way with drugs. I'll fight you to keep you from taking the easy way through separation."

A tear slips down Emily's cheek as she stares into the steady, compassionate eyes of Spencer Reid. She brings her hands up and takes his. They all see the curtain she had dropped rise again. She slowly nods.

"Thank you, Spencer," she whispers.

"Anytime at all, Emily. Day or night, I'm here for you as you've always been there for me."

She nods. "I know. I'll remember. I promise." She takes a deep breath and turns to her wife. "I'm sorry, Jen."

JJ steps closer. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I just didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. That was wrong. I'm sorry."

Emily manages a small smile. "Forgiven. This time," she adds with a wink. She takes a deep breath. "So, um, when do we, uh, know?"

JJ shrugs. "Not sure. Hopefully soon."

Emily reaches out a hand. JJ takes the hand and steps closer. "We'll do what we have to do to keep you and the nesters safe. That's the important thing."

JJ nods. "Right."

It is nearly 2 hours later that the doctor walks in, a smile on his face. "Good news. We were able to isolate the unknown DNA to a Derek Morgan."

Morgan shakes his head. "Damn it. Em, I'm sorry I caused you and JJ such worry."

Emily smiles at him. "No problem, Derek."

"It might have happened when you yanked it out of her neck," Reid points out. "It would have happened to any of us since we didn't have gloves on."

Emily looks at the doctor. "So what does this mean for me and, more importantly, my pregnant wife?"

"It means you are fine. The needle was clean. There were no traces of other drugs in it. There was no sign of remnants of drugs on it anywhere. It is my opinion it was a first time use and, sadly, it was used on you. You're going to be fine, Agent Prentiss." He glances at JJ and back again. "And there will be no ill effects that should concern you or your pregnant wife."

JJ smiles gratefully and turns back to her wife. "Okay, Em?"

"And you're totally sure? I mean, if you need any other tests or anything I can stay as long as you need me to."

Rossi starts to chuckle. "Maybe a neuro exam would be wise. The Emily Prentiss I know would never volunteer to stay in a hospital for any reason."

The team chuckles as Emily glares at him. The doctor smiles and turns back to the patient.

"You're fine, Agent Prentiss. I promise. The nurse will be in soon with your discharge papers." He nods his goodbyes to all and walks out.

JJ squeezes her wife's hand. "You okay?"

Emily gives her a smile. "Shaky. But I'll be okay. You?"

"You're alive, you're going to be fine. I feel like a million bucks."

"And you look like a billion."

"Charmer."

Emily nods. "Always."

* * *

About an hour later the team is heading out to the SUV's for the drive to the airport. They find Detective Renfro waiting for them. His eyes flick to Emily and JJ's clasped hands in confusion but he quickly shifts his eyes to Hotch and extends a hand.

"Just wanted to say thank you. You all did a hell of a job digging and searching and figuring this bastard out. How you all knew what he was just…just…damn that was amazing. You nailed him before we ever even knew who he was. Just impressive."

"Thank you. If you ever need our help again give us a call," Hotch offers.

"I will. As many crazies as we get out here you may regret the offer."

Hotch grins. "Considering what we've seen in L.A. we already do."

Renfro turns to JJ. "Uh, Agent Jareau, can I speak to you a moment? Please?"

She nods. "Uh, sure."

The others head on to the SUV's. Morgan nudges Emily's shoulder. "Bet you he offers a date in case she and her 'husband' break up."

"No chance. She'd never leave her 8 kids without a mother."

The two snicker as the other three shake their heads in amusement.

"Uh, Agent Jareau, I just want to say it's really admirable how much time you devote to this job. Your husband must really get the whole- -"

JJ raises her hand to stop him. "Detective Renfro, Morgan and Prentiss were jerks to you. First of all, my husband is actually my wife. So far we only have two children but I am pregnant with twins."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Should have guessed. No offense but you didn't look old enough to have that many kids."

JJ blushes. "Thanks. I am but I appreciate thought." She extends her hand. "You've been very good for my ego. Goodbye, Detective."

"Goodbye, Agent. Oh, and if your wife ever loses her mind and you decide to give men a try, you know just to get over your broken heart, I'd be a willing rebound."

JJ cracks up laughing. "Um, right. See you…um…sometime…maybe."

JJ walks up to the SUV and gets in the back with her wife. Morgan and Reid turn from the front seat to look at her. Emily is also studying her.

"Just drive, you jerk," she says to Morgan.

"Not until you answer one question: did he offer a date in case you and your 'husband' break up?"

"Actually, I told him I had a wife, two kids and two on the way." She pauses. "Then he offered if we break up and I need a rebound with a man he'd be there for me."

The other three agents burst out laughing. Morgan holds out his hand to Reid, who slaps $10 in it.

"Told you, Pretty Boy. Crushes like he had don't just disappear no matter what."

"Right."

* * *

Three hours later the team is 2 hours into their flight home when Reid's phone rings. He smiles as he sees the newly reinstated "Longbow" on his screen. Since he is alone on the couch and everyone else is asleep he answers.

"Hi."

"You found him."

"We all did. He confessed and we even found evidence in his apartment that will help convict him even without the confession."

"That's great, Spencer." There is a pause. "I thought you should know…I'm not engaged anymore."

Reid smiles. "I'm glad. You deserve someone that respects you and makes you happy, Lila."

"I know. And I think…you're the only one that ever fit that bill."

Reid sighs. "I'm flattered. You've always been special to me, Lila. You always will be."

"But…there's no future for us?"

"I don't think so. My job and your job don't exactly mesh. We're on opposite coasts. We're both always on the go. You don't know how much I wish I could walk away from this and just be with you."

"You'd lose an essential piece of yourself if you did. Just like I'd lose myself."

"Spoken like a true profiler," he says with a grin.

She chuckles. "I'm an actress. We study people to turn them into characters. We've been profilers for centuries."

"Yeah, I guess you have been," Reid says with admiration.

"So, uh, I have to go. I'm back on set and we're getting ready to film. Can I call you sometime?"

Reid smiles. "Of course. I love you, Lila."

"I love you, too, Spence." She hangs up.

Reid stares at the screen a moment, then puts the phone in his shirt pocket. Morgan sits forward in his seat and pats Reid on the leg.

"You okay?" he asks quietly.

Reid nods. "Yeah. Lila just wanted to thank us for finding who killed her friend."

Morgan nods. "That's good. Look, all kidding aside, it's good you were there for her. I'm sorry things got…haywire for a bit with her."

Reid gives him a half-grin. "Thanks." They sit there a moment. "Does this touchy-feely moment mean you won't pick on me for a few days?"

"We'll give you until Monday," Morgan says with a big smile.

Reid chuckles and nods. "I think I have the flu that day."

Morgan nods and sits back, turning his music back on. Reid closes his eyes but he doesn't sleep, just flips through his eidetic memories of his times with Lila.

* * *

Emily walks in the door first and is hit by a blonde-haired cyclone.

"MAMA!" She laughs and lifts him up. "Hey, Champ. I hope you'll always be so excited to see your old Mama."

He gives her a hug and kiss. "Love, Mama. Always. You was good Batman?"

She nods. "Yes, I was. With the help of Spiderman and our amazing friends we caught the bad guy."

"Yeah! A'cause Batman and 'Pideyman always win!"

"That's right." She hugs him close once more.

"MAMA! LOVE!"

Emily sets Henry down as Rocky comes running to her. She swings the little girl up into her arms. "Hey, Sweet Girl. I hope you always run to me, too. I love you and your brother so much."

Rocky grabs Emily's hair and pulls her close for a kiss, then just holds their foreheads together.

"Love Mama. Love Ree."

"We love you, too, Rocky."

JJ walks in a second later and gets just as exuberant a greeting. As the two ladies stand in the hallway with their two children, Emily can't help but shiver as she imagines 'what if.' JJ sees her and reaches out to stroke her arm.

"Don't go there, Emily. You're okay."

Emily nods. "Yeah, I know. But still…"

"Mama, you hurt?" Henry asks in concern.

Emily shakes her head. "A little bruised," she hedges, knowing he might see the bruising on her neck from the syringe. "But seeing you and Rocky make me feel all better."

He smiles. "Henry and Wok best cures ever, right?"

Emily laughs, realizing she must have said it often. "Right."

"I glad. We love Mama."

"And Mama loves you both, too."

The Prentiss women set their children down and take their bags upstairs. They get changed, relieve Francesca for the rest of the night and spend time with the two cutest kids in the world before duty takes them away once more.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really sure when this story started to become an "insight into Reid" story. It just sort of evolved that way and I liked it so I kept it up. Hope you all enjoyed the ride.**

**Next up a little fluf-uh, what was that, Muse? Oh, crap...no fluff yet. See you in a few days with a story to tie up a loose end I've left dangling for a while. (Nope, not Reese yet.) :o)**

**Happy Trails!**  
**AR**


End file.
